


The Crown Gets What the Crown Wants

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Kidnapping, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Brothels, Depression, F/F, F/M, Good Sister Gaz, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Semi medieval au, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex, War, Workplace Abuse, a lot of people die, dib being a good person, dressmaking, everything between Zim and Dib is consensual, keef is bad in this one, not a good story sorry, sorry keef, zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: Zim, a struggling prostitute has an unexpected visitor, the prince himself.What goes from there is a shitty chaotic take that isn’t my best workEnjoy this tale taken from a role play I did on amino.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Wattpad reuploads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the oldest and one of the longest rps I’ve ever done, it was my first role play with my best friend and honestly despite all the shit and badly timed stuff, I hold it close to my heart

Zim sat on one of the small couches the brothel had as he had his legs slightly crossed. He was a prostitute, but he was struggling and desperately needed money. But business was low and he never had a lot of clients.  
There was a knock on the door, Zim immediately adjusted his position to look more appealing before calling out,  
"Come in!"  
The door handle turned and a well groomed young man, looking about 20 or so stepped into the room. His golden eyes made their way across the room, stopping on Zim's laid out form. The man shut the door with a click.  
Zim looked at dib as his heart started to race a bit. He hadn't had a customer in about a week and look who had stepped in! He immediately knew who it was because of all the pictures and folklore, but somehow he had nobody following him. The man looked slightly over his shoulder before looking back at Zim.  
"You've come for an appointment?.."  
Zim asked as he stood up a bit.  
"I have, they said there was something different about you,"  
As he spoke Dib walked around the couch, eyes taking in Zim's everything.  
"Something special."  
He whispered as he held up Zim's chin and looked into faux lavender eyes. Zim blushed slightly as he held onto the humans arm and looked away a bit  
"Y..yeah...that's probably the reason no one comes here."  
He said quietly as he shifted his gaze back to Dib.   
"I can't see why they wouldn't, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
His blush only deepened as he brought his face a bit closer to dibs  
"You flatter me..."  
Dib chuckled and ran his thumb up and down the side of Zim's face,  
"Surely one as stunning as yourself would accept a kiss?"  
Zim could feel Dib's warm breath as the prince awaited a response.  
"I certainly wouldn't be against it."  
He said as he held one of his hands in Dib's and kept his gaze on him. Dib smiled and joined their lips, Zim felt his heart flop about, other clients never asked if they could kiss him. The change was a breath of fresh air in the stagnant career he held. This was honestly the most amazing he had felt in awhile as he hesitantly put his hands on his shoulders. He let Dib do what he wanted, as that was his job of course and he wasn't going to mess this up.  
Dib turned them around and sat on the couch, steadying one hand on Zim's waist, the other behind his head, Dib broke the kiss to breathe and caught himself staring in those lavender eyes again. Zim blushed a bit as he sat by his waist. His heart fluttered but he had to quickly stop himself. This was just a quick way of getting money...it was a bad idea to form relationships.   
"Gods, you're beautiful..."  
Dib mumbled quietly, his pupils large with adoration. What he wouldn't do to have Zim be his personal servant, just sitting there being beautiful all day by Dib's side. He honestly didn't know what to say to the comment. Nobody had treated him like this before and in a way he felt special because of it as he smiled a bit and responded,  
"T..Thank you.."   
Dib smiled and awwwed quietly,  
"You're welcome."  
Dib hugged the smaller boy close unable to stop smiling, he was just adorable, Dib had to come back here soon.   
Zim was a bit suprised by the hug. Why was Dib treating him this way? No one ever did... Wasn't Dib worried about the difference? Zim questioned himself as he hesitantly hugged him back.   
Dib sighed happily before snapping to a different mindset, Zim was a prostitute, he didn't love Dib. Dib separated the hug and rubbed Zim's cheek gently,   
"Now where were we?"  
Dib asked as he drew closer to Zim for another kiss. Zim didn't hesitate to kiss him though he hated the thought of Dib being nice and then just leaving him...it hurt him and he hated being hurt. He didn't show any emotion of that though as he was just focused on doing his job. Dib reached down to gently stroke Zim's thighs as he asked for entrance into Zim's mouth with a lick, Zim let him enter as he opened his mouth a bit and wrapped his arms around Dib. Dib hummed into Zim's mouth and pushed him lightly down on to couch, Dib felt around Zim's shockingly sweet mouth, it was as if the male had been eating nothing but candy, and Dib loved it.   
Dib kissed Zim with more passion until he broke it to shoulder off his coat.  
Zim got a bit nervous of the fact about the sweetness. He usually only ate candy but that was only because he really didn't like anything without sugar and he couldn't exactly eat anything without it.  
" Your mouth is so sweet. I wonder if the rest of you is as delicious."  
Dib smirked and licked his lips lightly, eyes scanning in the green boy's figure and the skin showing through his skimpy outfit. Zim's face immediately heated up as he looked off to the side a bit. He just had to keep reminding himself why he was doing this so that he didn't get too carried away.   
Dib leaned down to kiss at Zim's exposed neck, he knew he shouldn't mark his pretty little neck as sadly Zim wasn't his, but what if he was? That thought made heat rush to his belly and Dib kissed Zim's neck and collarbones with more vigor. Zim bit his lip slightly when Dib started to kiss his neck as he held his hands on Dib's back. What was Dib doing? He wasn't supposed to be marked... Then he wouldn't be able to do this anymore and he needed the money. Dib drew back with flushed cheeks,  
"Do you think you could undress darling?"   
Zim nodded as he got up a bit and started to undress infront of Dib teasingly slow.  
Dib bit his lip impatiently as Zim stripped torturingly slow. Dib whined despite himself and had to hold his hands clasped to stop himself from pulling Zim's clothes down like an animal. Zim finally got everything off as he turned around and sat down on Dib's lap with a teasing look on his face.  
Dib practically drooled when he saw Zim fully undressed.  
"Gods, you're the most majestic and amazing thing I've ever seen in my whole life."   
Dib praised as if Zim were his new god. His body was smooth and warm, with no apparent nipples or scars, just beautiful supple skin. Zim blushed a bit more as he leaned against Dib and looked up at him. This had to be the nicest a client had ever treated him and he was honestly contemplating on just doing this for free.   
Dib then remembered that he was fully clothed,  
"Should I even the playing field?"  
He said as he gestured to his button up shirt and tie. Zim noticed and got off of him to let him undress, how else were they supposed to do it?   
Dib undid his tie and unbuttoned the pale blue shirt, throwing them to where his coat lay, then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants before pulling them and his boxers down, hopefully he wouldn't disappoint. Zim blushed a bit seeing his size. Yes he had seen bigger but, something just seemed different about Dib as Zim laid down on the couch infront of Dib.   
"So, how would you like to go about this?"  
Dib asked as he leaned forward onto his hands to stare into Zim's eyes again.   
"Well, what positions do you perfer?.."  
Zim asked as he looked up at Dib and did his best not to be intimidated. Dib cocked his head and scooted closer to Zim   
"Well I'd like to lavish you with my tongue first of all then if you're up for more we'll discuss it."  
Zim blushed as he looked at Dib and put his hands on his shoulders.   
"You can do whatever you want."  
Dib smiled reassuringly and sunk down on the couch, hands on Zim's bare thighs, he gave a timid lick which made Zim gasp, Dib looked up at Zim from between his soft thighs,  
"You alright?"  
Zim nodded as he leaned his head back a bit  
"J..just getting used to it.."  
He said as he let put shaky breaths. He hadn't done this in over a week so he had gotten fairly sensitive. 

"Well, you're doing wonderful."   
Dib complimented before returning to licking at Zim's slit, it dribbled slightly and Dib licked up some experimentally.  
Dib's eyes lit up at the sweet taste and Dib plunged his tongue further into Zim's warm hole to get more of that sweet secretion. Zim let out a moan as he leaned his head back a bit more in pure pleasure and he gripped at the couch slightly. This felt so much better than he thought it would and he didn't know why. As Dib ate Zim out happily his brain wandered off to a fantasy spun from pure fairytales and dreams, a fantasy is which Zim was his, all his. Dib gave a low moan and kissed Zim's thigh before diving back in. Zim let out another moan as he arched his back a bit and clenched his fists slightly. Why...how..Zim started to have fantasies of his own, fantasies he never thought he would have as he tried to stop them.  
Zim squeaked and purred, occasionally grinding on Dib's face, which made the prince giggle when his glasses fogged up,  
"Hold up, my glasses are all foggy."   
Dib took his glasses off and set them on the coffee table at the end of the couch. He smiled up at the now slightly blurry Zim and leaned up to kiss Zim's sweaty forehead. Zim held onto Dib's waist a bit as Dib kissed his forehead and as much of his face as he could. Nobody really let Zim move until they were done so this was a good change of pace. Dib squinted at Zim,  
"Well now I can't see... Could you be a doll and fetch me my glasses so I can see your radiance? My eyes are crap without 'em."  
Zim chuckled a bit as he got up and grabbed his glasses, proceeding to them bring them back as he took Dib's hand and put them inside it.   
"Thank you Zim."  
Dib put on his glasses and blinked for a few seconds,  
"There's my radiant god."  
Dib smiled dopily at Zim, soaking in his shiny smooth skin.  
"Gods, I'd pay you just to sit there looking so beautiful..."  
Zim blushed a bit and accidentally contemplated on asking if he could but held back as he looked at Dib.  
"I'd probably say the same for you if i had that kind of money."  
Dib averted his eyes and blushed.  
'That's the nicest thing someone has said to me when they actually meant it...' He thought to himself, Dib held the sides of Zim's face and gave him a quick kiss that he hoped wasn't oozing with as much love he felt at that moment.  
Zim kissed him back as he opened his mouth a bit for him and tilted his head to get into it better as he gripped onto Dib tightly and leaned against him a bit.  
Dib's mind swarmed with gooey thoughts of holding hands at the main table while his father blathered on and wintery nights spent cuddling and sipping hot cocoa, Dib sighed and shook off the thoughts, he was being a sentimental fool again. Dib broke their kiss and wrapped his arms around Zim's waist, Zim simply turned his head in confusion as to Dib's sudden mood change.  
Dib looked over Zim's form again, lust and infatuation overpowering everything else.  
"Mmmm", Dib hummed as he nestled into Zim's neck.  
"I want you to ride me."  
All Zim was focused on was Dib...he didn't care about the money anymore or atleast not at the moment as he nodded to his comment, blushing when his head went under his chin...he felt different about Dib but, even if he wanted to Dib was assigned to have to be married to a princess or prince...not a prostitute. He let out small shaky breaths as he waited for Dib to lay down.   
Dib sat down but his attention was caught by Zim's irregular breath it was shaky and short, like there was something wrong. Before Zim could climb into him, Dib held his shoulders,  
"Wait, are you alright?"  
"Yep."  
Zim's voice had cracked, the green boy was avoiding eye contact at his arms shook slightly.  
"There's something wrong, you can tell me."  
"It's nothing."  
"Please just-"  
"It's stupid ok?"  
Dib could faintly see a tear drop from Zim's chin.  
"Nothing you think or say is stupid, especially not to me."  
Zim shook his head and clenched his hands, shoulders shaky. He wiped the tears that fell out of his eyes with his hands as he kept his head down . This wasn't supposed to happen...he wasn't supposed to act like this he wasn't supposed to think about these things that upset him...he kept his breaths steady as his breathing slowed a bit and he held onto dibs arm  
"Im ok....."   
"Zim... if I did anything that upset you, pleases tell me, or- or if someone isn't treating you right-"  
Dib's grabbed Zim close and held him to his chest,   
I'd never forgive myself if someone hurt you. I'll personally beat their ass, just give the word and I-  
"Dib."  
Dib was snapped out of his rant by Zim calling his name.  
"I'm alright, don't worry, I'm supposed to be making you feel good, so let me do my work."  
Zim let out a small sigh once he had stopped dib by saying that..would dib really do that?..for him? But they just met..and nobody would feel that way for someone like him. He let out a small sigh as he held his waist a bit. Dib gulped down his thoughts and laid down tiredly with a foomph  
Zim took this as a sign to mount him, Zim did as he was supposed to has he got ontop of Dib's member and bit his lip. Dib lost the ability to breath as his length was surrounded in irresistible heat. Once Dib remembered how to breathe again he moaned loudly, Zim felt so good, it took all his willpower to not thrust wildly into him. Zim moaned as he moved himself a bit against him, causing Dib to move in and out of himself as he put his hands on Dib's chest. Dib shut his eyes as bliss washed over him, he hadn't done this in ages, and when he saw that pretty face, how could he not book an appointment? His father wouldn't know and Dib was feeling fantastic. Zim sweat a bit as after awhile his body started to ache as he got closer and he held onto Dib tighter as he looked at him. Dib opened an eye wearily, catching Zim looking at him as if he were the very sun itself, that made Dib gasp as he came with a long moan of Zim's name.  
Zim blushed at his as he got off a bit and some of the white substance dripped from him as he covered his face   
"Oh dear..."  
Even though the world was still in the seventh dimension for Dib, he still asked groggily,   
"Wha? What's wrong?"  
Zim shook his head as he curled up a bit and looked at Dib,  
"It's fine...."  
Zim said as he smiled a bit. Dib sat up quickly and oh, everything was, wait was it supposed to be that color?   
Shaking off the effects of moving too fast he looked Zim dead in the eyes,  
"Zim, tell me what's wrong."  
Zim averted his attention to the ground as he shivered a bit,  
"If somebody finds out..."  
Zim started as he held his hand over his neck. Dib moved closer to Zim and sat on his haunches,  
"You can tell me Zim, I'll keep you safe, I promise."  
Zim blushed a bit and looked down as he hugged himself lightly,  
"You...you treat me differently...you actually care how i feel and...well first of all your getting this for free that's for sure. "  
"Zim, I can't accept that. I'm paying you extra because of how amazing that was. And nothing can convince to not pay you."  
"Y..you really don't have to..."  
Zim said as he gave an awkward smile to Dib  
"It's fine really..."  
"Zim, I couldn't even put a price on you, this is nothing compared to how much you truly deserve."   
Dib dug in the pockets of his coat and pulled out a satchel of gold, offering the whole thing to Zim. Zim looked at it and then to Dib before looking at it again as he hesitantly took it,  
"All of this?...F-for me?.."  
Zim asked, he felt flattered and happy. He really hadn't expected to be payed this much as he opened the small leather bag to make sure the actual payment was in there and sure enough it was as his face lit up a bit and he smiled at Dib.   
Dib knew he wanted to stay, but he couldn't. Dib sighed and smiled back kissing Zim's forehead and picking up his clothes from the floor.  
"Thank you for such a wonderful time Zim."   
Once he was dressed, Dib waved and left through the door. Zim waved back and slumped onto the couch once the prince was gone. He thought for a bit and immediately started to get his clothes on as he sat up and thought to himself.  
"Hopefully he comes back..."  
Zim mumbled as he got up so that he could head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Dib had gone to the brothel and met Zim, and all that week his mind went running back, he had to see him again, maybe this time offer Zim a job at the castle, but less of a job and more of being Dib's eye candy.  
Dib pulled on a cloak and opened his window, climbing out of the castle and making his way to see Zim again.   
Zim was currently asleep at the moment as there was a sign on the door that read closed. He had been extremely tired lately and with only one other client he started to see the difference in the way he was treated.   
Dib reached the brothel and went to make an appointment with the greasy clerk.  
"I'd like a session with room number 27."   
"Entrance fee?"  
Dib placed down the gold coins in payment, the clerk swiping them into his pocket with a grin.  
"Just to the left, third door down."  
Dib nodded and made his way to Zim's room. Stopping once he saw the closed sign. Dib bit his lip and knocked.   
Zim jumped a bit when he heard the knock on the door and he sat up. Who in their right mind would knock on a closed door?  
He stopped thinking when he opened it and saw Dib as a small smile spread across his face and he opened it more for him to come inside.  
"Sorry to disturb you, I just couldn't stay away another second."   
Dib then caught sight of purple around Zim's eye.   
"Did someone one hit you?"  
Zim froze before answering,  
"One of my clients was a little too rough..."  
What Zim didn't tell Dib was how the 'client' was his boss taking a free service and when Zim made a noise he didn't like, his boss punched him, spat on him, and hissed our insults and slurs. Zim looked down a bit as he covered his face  
"I..Im sorry...you should probably wait until it goes away..."  
Zim said as he tried to keep himself away from tears as he tried not to face Dib.  
"Who the fuck did that to you?"  
Zim flinched at Dib's hard tone and dib softened.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare I just- I want to beat the shit out of who did that,. How dare they hurt your beautiful self?"  
Dib stroked Zim's cheek softly and pulled him close, petting his black 'hair'  
"Shh, it'll be alright, I'm sorry."  
Zim was basically crying now as he leaned against Dib and held onto his shirt.  
"M..my boss....he gets service for free a..and he beats me..."  
Zim said as he did his best not to sound too dramatic. Dib held him close and wiped away his tears,  
"You won't have to worry about him anymore."  
"W...what do you mean?...i work here..w..without this job i won't be able to buy food."  
Zim said worriedly as he looked at Dib.  
"Zim, I want you to work for me instead. You wouldn't have to worry about money or food every again, I'd take care of you."  
Zim looked at him and thought for a moment as he nodded a bit  
"I'd appreciate that"  
Zim said quietly. Dib smiled and hugged Zim tightly.  
"You won't regret this, I promise you."  
Dib's head hovered around Zim's neck. Gods he wanted to mark it show the world what was his, only his. Dib opened his mouth but shut it and but on his lip, Zim wasn't his. Not yet at least.   
Zim rested his head near Dib's chest as he held onto him. Though some people questioned when Zim was taken out of his room as that was usually to mske a complaint and those were terrible. The greasy clerk asked from the desk,  
"Oi, greeny? What you do wrong this time? Boss won't like any more complaints 'cuz a you."  
Zim shivered and looked down a bit before speaking up  
"I quit..."  
He held onto Dib's arm and looked at the clerk. The clerk stood, rage in his eyes, he made his way over to hit Zim but Dib swiped him out from under his feet.  
"Don't touch what's mine."  
Dib growled as he gripped tighter onto Zim and stride out of the building, as they left the clerk yelled,   
"He'll get you Greeny! You can't escape that easily. Bastards!!!"  
Dib scooped Zim up and pulled the good of his cloak over his head as he began to run home. Zim held onto Dib tightly as he whimpered and curled up into his arms and held onto his shirt and let out small shaky breaths as he tried to keep himself from having a panic attack.   
"We'll be there soon, then no one can ever hurt you again, and if they do? I'll have their head on a silver platter."  
Dib stopping running as they reached the wall of the castle.  
"Okay, we're gonna have to go through the passage then climb up the tower wall to my room."  
Dib removed a brick from the wall and the ones above fell to reveal a small hole in the wall.   
Once through the hole Dib crouched down,   
"Get on my back and don't let go."  
Zim nodded as he went through and wrapped his arms lightly around Dib's neck as the Irken got onto his back and held on. The castle? Zim had forgotten who had just smuggled him. The prince...was going to have Zim work for him? This had to be the best day ever. Once he placed the bricks back Dib began to scale the tower often looking back to make sure Zim was still attached, once they reached the top Dib entered his room through his window and laid Zim down on his big bed with soft blankets and pillows galore.  
"Make yourself at home."  
Dib closed his window and unclasped his cloak, hanging it up in his closet and stretching his arms. Zim looked around in pure awe as he laid down on the soft bed and smiled as he let out a happy sigh. It was good being away from all the abuse and panic, it was good being here. Dib turned back to Zim and sat on the edge of the bed  
"You're comfortable?"  
Zim nodded with his eyes shut, Dib chuckled and kissed Zim's forehead.   
"I have to attend to my duties, why don't you get some rest?"  
Zim nodded as he kissed Dib's cheek lightly and curled up to get some rest as he rested in the soft plush blankets. He only questioned how something so amazing happened to him. Dib smiled and locked the door so no one would bother his sleeping angel. Dib decided it was time to make that horrid man pay.  
He knew that the boss of the brothel lived above it. So that's where he went, Dib had a dagger and enough hatred to kill a man.

The boss was currently working on some paperwork for the brothel and let out a groan when he found out that Zim had quit...again. That's right, Zim had tried to do this multiple times and so this was no different for him.   
Dib decided to take a diplomatic approach first, and if that failed... Well that's what the dagger was for.  
Dib knocked on the door of the boss's office.  
The fat grumpy man opened the door and his eyes widened.  
"P-prince Dibble, what brings you here?"  
"Mr. Salowop, I'm come to talk business."  
"Business? What business is there to be done?"  
The man didn't know that Dib was the one to take Zim and if Dib told him he certainly wouldn't believe it. as if someone as proper as Dib would go after Zim.   
"I wish to purchase one of your workers,"  
Dib picked at his nails as Mr. Salowop sputtered.  
"Your highness I can't sell one of my workers!"  
Dib hummed in thought and dropped a bag full of gold on the desk. The fat man's eyes lit up.  
"Which one do you want, you can have any whore you'd like your highness."  
The man's dark eyes glittered with greed. Dib twitched a bit at them being called whores, but he kept his composure and spoke in a semi steady tone,  
"I'd like to purchase Zim"  
Dib said as he looked at Salowop sternly, dagger and money ready if he needed either one. The fat man laughed,  
"Oh sire, there are far better options than that slut,. I suggest paisley instead, She's much more classy that that green dick warmer could ever be."  
Dib did his best to keep his cool as he clenched his fists a bit  
"I said...Iwould like to purchase Zim..."  
Dib said as he reached into his pocket to grab more cash. Salowop scoffed and muttered something about poor taste before leaning back.  
"Unfortunately number 27 has run away, but he'll be back, he always comes crawling back to grovel at my feet and kiss my cock. You may have to wait a few days for the little whore to return, we can talk about pricing upon delivery."  
"If you say one more bad thing about him..."  
Dib took a deep breath,  
"Don't expect him to come back any time soon."  
He said before walking out and starting back to the castle as he tried to cool down his anger.   
As Dib thought of the brothel man's words again he felt more and more angry. Dib stormed back to the building, diplomacy was not his choice this time. Dib peeked through the window and saw Mr. Salowop pulling on a girl's hair as she sat on his lap, she already had tears in her eyes and bruises on her wrists. Dib watched him in anger. How could someone treat their clients that way!? He shuffled through his pockets and got out a dagger as he let out a shaky breath. Dib opened the window as silently as he could and snuck behind Salowop with his dagger, the girl's eyes widened in fear and Dib put a finger to his lip as a sign to be quiet, Salowop slapped the girl and growled, she whimpered and more tears fell from her cheeks.   
As soon as Salowop did that, Dib did what his instincts told him to do and he stabbed the fat man right in the back of his neck and he watched him struggle and eventually fall limp. He muttered some curses to himself as he dusted himself off and looked over to the girl. Tears fell freely and she let out a sob, and covered her face.  
"A-are you gonna k-kill me too?"  
"No, I'm sorry you had to see that."  
Dib took off his coat and handed it to the girl,   
"Here,"  
The girl sniffled and took the coat.  
"What am I gonna do now? The others know I was the last one to see Mr. S, they'll think I killed him!"  
"Don't worry about it miss, I know a way you can avoid being framed"  
"Let me guess, if I have sex with you you'll help me."  
"What? No, I was going to offer you a job cleaning or cooking at the castle."  
The girls eyes widened a bit as her grip tightened on the coat  
"The castle?..You would do that?"  
She asked as she wiped some of her tears and nodded a bit  
"Y..yeah. That'd be nice"  
She said as she stood up a bit.  
"Alright, I'll find you some clothes and get a carriage to the castle, you just sit tight."  
Dib looked around the room for some modest clothing, he found a sweater and some sweatpants and handed them to the girl.   
"Here, were get you some new clothes at the castle."  
Dib turned to look away as the girl changed. Once they were out the window and in the street Dib whistled for a carriage.  
The carriage ride was quiet. They girl kept tucking her hair behind and in front of her ear nervously, a slight blush to her face.

When they got to the castle, Dib brought the girl to the maids quarters and called for the head maid.  
"Darla!"  
"Yes my lord?"  
"This girl needs living quarters and training, she'll also need new clothes. She'll be working here from now on."  
"Right away my sire."  
As Dib turned to leave he could hear Darla talking quietly to the girl.  
"Deary, what's your name?"   
"P-Patricia."   
"What a gorgeous name."  
Dib headed up the stairs to his room and ran into his sister.  
"Watch where you're going Dib."  
"Sorry Gaz, tell Dad I hired a new maid!"  
Gaz groaned as Dib continued to race up the stairs to his room, unlocking and opening the door to see Zim fast asleep. Dib smiled and went to the bathroom to wash off the blood on his shirt and to cleanse the actions from his brain, that and a nice hot shower felt great.  
Zim yawned as he woke up shortly after Dib walked in. He sat up a bit ,confused on where he was for a second before remembering and smiling to himself as he layed back down and waited for Dib. Zim had always hoped to be someone important, but he never expected it so go like this. This was far better than he had expected.   
Dib came out of the shower in a towel and opened up his closet to find an outfit, Zim would probably want something more modest as well. Dib pulled out one of his hoodies and some shorts for Zim and a fresh button up and pants for him. Dib picked out for underwear and found a pair of panties that he didn't know the origins of, hopefully they were Gaz's and the laundry had just been mixed up. Dib pulled on some underwear and let the towel drop, he heard a cough from his bed and turned around to see Zim blushing blue at him.   
Zim quickly looked away as he hid his dark blue face from the human. He didn't mean to stare,but it was hard not to. He looked slightly over to Dib in shy way as he moved his hand a bit, he could trust Dib.   
"Oh, um I got you some clothes."  
Dib pointed to the pile of soft clothes picked out for Zim.  
Dib stepped into his pants and zipped them closed, he pulled his shirt on and started to button it up.  
"You can change on the bed if you'd like, then I can show you around the castle."  
Dib added as he covered his eyes. Zim nodded as he went over to grab the clothes and quickly changed into the much more comfortable wear. He smiled a bit and looked at Dib with a small blush.  
"You really didn't have to do this..."  
"Psh, it's not a problem." Dib held his hand out for Zim and Zim took it hesitantly.  
"So, where do you want to see first?"  
Dib rubbed Zim's hand comfortingly and smiled waiting for a response, Zim smiled and thought for a second.  
"Where do you usually eat?.."  
he looked up at Dib as he asked the question.  
"In the main hall with my father and sister."  
Dib led the boy to the main hall but ran into his father with an "oomph!"  
"Son, are you alright?"  
"Yep."  
King Membrane's eyes traveled to Zim.  
"And who's this Dib?"  
"Oh, that's Zim."  
"Dib are those your clothes he's wearing?"  
Dib blushed brightly. Membrane clearly thought they were lovers, and I mean they kind of were.  
"Yes your majesty."  
Zim answered from behind Dib, he was holding onto Dib's shirt sleeves tightly, slightly scared of the incredibly tall King. Zim looked up at him with a slightly scared look.   
Zim was definitely not fit for a lover in the king's opinion, for him Dib needed someone strong that could stand up for him if needed...Zim was not this and he seemed a bit troubled. Membrane looked at dib for an explanation.  
Dib couldn't tell his dad the truth, that Zim was an ex-brothel worker and that he'd fallen in love with a prostitute,  
"Zim was thrown out of his home, I'm simply taking care of him, giving him my clothes was my first thought, so I did exactly that."  
Membrane nodded, "That's my son!"  
So they weren't lovers after all... Membrane walked off glad his son was being such a kind soul. Zim let out a relived sigh when he left as he held his chest. That was incredibly scary, who knows what could've happened if the king knew and Zim did not want to find out. Zim loosened his grip on dib and held his hand instead.  
"That was scary, let's get you something to eat."  
Dib caught a glance of outside, the sun was setting.  
"Actually dinner should be soon, then we can get some sleep."  
Zim nodded as he looked around at the huge castle area,   
"Don't you have a throne?.."  
He asked as he looked up at Dib.   
"Not yet, there's only one, the monarch's throne and my dad's still kicking.  
Long live the king."  
Zim nodded as he looked around a bit more before his stomach growled loudly.  
"When do you have dinner?"  
"Once Dad decides to..."  
Dib tapped his foot impatiently, then grabbed a bell near the throne and rang it. Soon a foot servant came,   
"Yes sire?"  
"Tell my father we should eat soon, the sun is setting."  
"Yes sire."  
The foot servant scampered away and Dib gave a breath of relief.  
"You can just do that? Do they like serving you?"  
Zim asked as he watched the foot servant run off. He honestly felt a little bad as he leaned his head on Dib's arm and looked up at him.   
"Yeah, I mean, we pay them really well and their shifts are only so long, plus food and shelter, at least I hope they like us..."  
Dib gave a soft kiss to the top of Zim's head but abruptly pulled away as he heard footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim blushed and smiled as let go of Dib's hand and stood up straight, trying his best to see who it was that was coming. He really hoped it wasn't the king again...  
Gaz walked by them to the table and sat down. Dib followed sitting across from her. Soon the loud sound of Membrane's footsteps filled the area. Zim stayed standing, afraid of upsetting the king. The look membrane gave him was cold and suspicious, a shiver went up Zim's back and the king sat.  
"Zim."  
"Yes sire?!"  
"Sit next to Gazlene."  
"Yes sir."  
Zim sat next to Gaz hesitantly as he looked down at the table. He had never really gotten a real meal and was afraid to even touch the silverware in fear of getting yelled at for doing something wrong. A few chefs walked in and set the food on the table, Zims eyes lit up due to how amazing everything looked.   
"Eat, you are a guest after all,"  
There was hardness behind Membrane's eyes but the hospitality still remained. Zim nodded as he hesitantly picked the salad fork instead of the correct one as he looked at the food longingly. Gaz snickered and handed Zim the other fork.  
"It's this one."  
"Oh.  
Zim blushed self consciously, this was embarrassing, he knew nothing about etiquette, all he knew was how to cause trouble and please people in bed. Zim took the fork, but waited for the royals to get their meal first. He didn't want to get into trouble, definitely not by the king so he just waited and soon got himself a small serving of mashed potatoes.   
"So, dad how was work?"  
Dib asked, Membrane groaned.  
"Ughhhh, tiring, first of all I had to have a meeting with the Saploph royal family, they of course said,"  
The king then started a mocking imitation,  
"Oohhhh, your son isn't married? How shameful, blah blah, he should marry our daughter."  
"And?"  
Dib asked worriedly,  
"And I did the same thing I always do, declined, they were more focused on our territory and wealth than you're welfare. You know I wouldn't marry you off to someone you don't love."  
This got both of the males nervous as zim glanced up at dib and dib just shook his head a bit as he looked back at his dad  
"That's good to know...do you think there are any kingdoms with a prince that's not married?"  
He asked nervously   
"Or...if there is possibly anyone in the town...not royalty?.."  
"Well-"  
Membrane suddenly stopped talking to stare at Zim. Zim's pulse skyrocketed.  
"Zim, you need more to eat!"  
Membrane passed a platter of food to Zim.   
"My grandmother would have a heart attack if she saw you, you're so thin, please eat up, we won't half you malnourished."  
Zim immediately held his chest and nodded as he got some of the food and ate a bit more. He really didn't eat much because he wasn't given much and it felt nice to be cared for by someone.   
"Anyways, dad you were saying?"  
"Well I don't think it would be easy to find someone who genuinely loves you that's a foreign prince or princess, and with our citizens it's just as hard, most want your money and status, but if there was someone there'd have to prove themselves as devoted to you."  
Zim glanced at dib again and he was going to speak before dib shushed him.  
"Ok...i was just wondering "  
He said as hs poked at his food.   
"Dad...i don't want to marry a princess "  
"Son I don't want you too either. They're far too vain."  
"No dad, I don't really like girls in general..."  
"Huh, I'll keep that in mind son."  
He nodded and zim kinda ate a bit more before getting as full as his body let him as he hesitantly set his fork down. A servant came and spoke into membranes ear.  
Membrane stood.  
"I must go attend to my duties, sleep well my children."  
Membrane walked away. Gaz finished eating and stood from the table.  
"Thanks for dinner."  
Gaz walked off, leaving Zim and Dib alone.  
"So, you ready to head to bed?"  
Dib asked Zim picking up his clear plate and stacking on his sister's and father's. Zim nodded as he stacked his plate with theirs. He silently followed dib back to his room as he held onto his hand a bit and smiled a bit  
"You're really too kind Dib..."  
He said quietly as he kissed his cheek with a smile, Dib smiled and rubbed Zim's cheek. "Thank you."  
Dib leaned close to Zim and joined their lips gently, Zim leaned against him as they kissed outside of his room. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around dib but he jumped a bit when a servant went up to them and looked at dib  
"Sire! Have you discussed this with your father?"  
Dib went pale.  
"Please don't tell him Fredrick, I'll do anything if you keep this between us."  
Fredrick bit his lip and went, Dib's heart pounded, and he held Zim tightly, entering his room.  
"Gods, this is horrible!"  
Dib was pacing around the room anxiously as Zim sat in Dib's soft bed.  
"Dib."  
Dib looked up at Zim who had taken off his shorts and laid suggestively on the bed.  
"Come to bed, I'll make you feel better."  
If there was one thing Zim knew how to do, it was please those in bed. Dib blushed and locked the door first for extra precautions before taking off his shirt off and going to lay with Zim as he cupped Zim's face in his hands and looked at him   
"You shouldn't be all stressed like this.."  
Zim said as he kissed Dib lightly, Dib sighed,   
"You're right."  
Dib looked into Zim's eyes. A thought popped in Dib's head.  
"Zim, I have to tell you something..."  
"What is it Dib?"  
Zim leaned his head into Dib's warm touch.  
"I think I love you, I couldn't stop thinking of you after that night, I knew that you needed to be mine or I'd die."  
Zim blushed and smiled as he looked down a bit  
"Well Dib...I'd have to say that i love you too"  
He said with a smile and Dib's eyes lit up a bit at what Zim said as the irken chuckled a bit   
"I..really love you...I couldn't keep you out of my mind"  
Dib's eyes went half lidded  
"Could- could I mark you? Make you mine?"  
He nodded as he moved his head off to the side so that Dib would have a clear spot. Dib moved his head into the nook and kissed Zim's neck, trying to find his sweet spot, when he heard a little moan from Zim he knew to focus there. Dib bit in gently and sucked on the patch of skin, Zim gasping and squirming under him in bliss.   
Zimloved the feel. It felt so different. The rules were if your marked you're out and if he had never met Dib then would've avoided getting marked at all costs but this...this felt nice. Dib moaned softly at the thought of Zim being his, all his. No one would get to do this to his Zim. His Zim,  
That phrase looped in his head like a mantra as he made more hickeys on Zim's beautiful neck,  
"Do you know how much I wanted to do that?"   
Dib asked out of breath,  
"I had to restrain myself so many times from just biting into your sweet neck."  
Dib lovingly kissed Zim's neck, Zim blushed a and chuckled as he smiled at Dib,  
"Well im glad you did..."  
Zim felt the marks on his neck and his mind started to plumit again.  
"What if your dad sees?..."  
He asked a bit worried but still happy as he rested his head on Dib's chest.  
"Who cares? I love you that's all that matters."  
Dib gestured vaguely outward.  
"And right now I just want to take my Zim."  
Dib reached to push Zim's hair, droopy from sweat, up, but all his hair came off. Dib was confused,  
"What?"  
Zim froze and tears welled up in his eyes,  
"You hate me now don't you?"  
Long black antenna went down.  
"Zim shhhh, I don't hate you, this is fascinating!"  
"R-really?"  
Zim's antennae raised a bit as he was still a bit embarrased by them though. He actually sorta forgot they were there himself as he always kept his wig on since people would probably kill them if they knew what he was.  
"I should show you something else too..."  
He said as he took his contacts off and looked at Dib. Dib gasped and his eyes got big, he held Zim's cheeks and stared into his eyes.  
"Wooaaah, it's like a whole galaxy in your eyes..."  
Zim smiled a bit  
"Y...you're not afraid of me?.."  
Zim asked as his antenna went up with interest as he looked at Dib. Zims antenna twitched slightly.  
"I mean...I don't know what it would do but-"  
Dib touched it and Zim let out a soft moan,  
"I'm guessing they're sensitive."  
Dib mumbled as he slowly stoked the stalks. Zim clenched his fists slightly as pure pleasure washed over him and he moaned a bit louder.  
"Oh, I like that sound."  
Dib said with a smirk, rubbing it faster now, he wondered how Zim would react if he put the tips in his mouth. Zim's moans only got louder and if Dib were to put it inside his mouth he would most likely come. Dib grabbed the other antenna and led it to his mouth, Zim moaned out his name loudly. He panted as the clear pink substance oozed onto the bed and he covered his mouth   
"S..sorry"   
"No, it okay, that was really hot, besides we can wash it."  
Seeing Zim come turned Dib on like nothing else, Dib pulled down his pants and boxers, not wanting to get them dirty. He also helped Zim pull off his sweater. Once they had all of their clothes off Zim looked at Dib and sat in a suggestive way as his antenna twitched and he smirked.   
"You look like you're plotting something..."  
"Maybe I am."  
Zim purred out. Dib rolled his eyes playfully as he kissed zim roughly   
"Does my pleasure turn you on?.."  
Zim teased,  
"Why...   
Are ...  
You ...  
So...  
Smart!"  
In between each word Dib gave Zim a kiss, by the time Dib finished his sentence, Zim was laughing joyfully. Dib started laughing too, he couldn't care less if the world was dying as long as Zim was safe and by his side. Zim smiled as he nuzzled dib and held his hands  
This honestly had to be the best day of his life..he didn't want this to ever end. Dib laid Zim on his back and loomed above him.  
"Do you want me to prep you first, or?"  
"I think I'll be ok"  
Zim said reassuringly as he adjusted himself a bit to get more comfortable as he looked up at Dib.  
"Alright."  
Dib lined himself up with Zim's slit and slowly pressed in. Zim let out a small gasp as his antenna laid flat on his head and he held onto Dib's arms tightly. Dib laid his head in Zim's neck as he regained his breath, just pressing his tip into that heat knocked the breath out of him, Dib eased more of his length into Zim, sighing at how the warmth clenched around him.  
"Oh, Zim, you feel so good..."  
Zim bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around the base of Dib's neck. He soon adjusted to the size as he let out a small moan of pure pleasure. Dib groaned and gave a small thrust, Zim giving a bug like chirp in response.  
"That was cute."  
Dib mumbled as he lifted his core so he could look at Zim while they had sex. Zims face was heated up into an almost blue blob as he let himself enjoy this as he moaned Dib's name a few times. Dib groaned and picked up his speed after hearing his Zim call his name. It was like a drug, and Dib never wanted to get off this high. Zim kept his arms wrapped around the human as he stuck his tongue out and panted.   
"Zim, c'mere."  
Zim leaned up tiredly and Dib kissed him, holding the sides of Zim's soft face. Zim's antenna were low and limp, a sign of Zim's calmness. Zim kissed back as he bit his lip softly, asking for entrance as he stayed as close as he could to Dib. Dib opened his mouth and rutted against Zim feverishly. Dib reached for one of Zim's antenna and stroked it while Zim's long ridged tongue battled with his own. Zim moaned into the kiss as there was a quick knock on the door. The servants always knocked but they got worried when the door was locked.  
"Fuck."  
Dib mumbled as he pulled out of Zim.  
"You'll need to hide till they go, so."   
Dib pulled the blankets over Zim and went to the bathroom to fetch a robe. Dib unlocked the door and smiled at the servants.  
"Fernanda, Michael, what's up?"  
"We've come to clean out your room"  
Michael said as they held up some dusters and a basket,  
"You should change the blankets so that you don't get bed bugs"  
Dib held back a laugh about the bed bugs thing as there was a bug in his bed,   
"Sorry, could you do it tomorrow?"  
Sorry sire it's been a week you know the cleaning policy."  
Dib cursed silently.  
"Just one moment."  
Dib shut the door and locked it, running over to Zim and scooping the Irken up. He then looked around for a place where Zim could hide, while Fernanda and Michael cleaned. There was a small trapdoor under the carpet that Dib usually used to write about things and it was basically a storage for letters he got from other kingdoms  
He opened it and carefully put Zim inside as the irken looked up at him with a confused look on his face.   
"I'll be back soon, don't worry."  
Dib closed the door and pulled on some sweat pants and rewrapped himself in the robe and opened the door.  
"Go ahead."  
They nodded as they walked around and changed everything but they were confused about the pink spot on the bed  
"What's this?.."  
Fernanda asked as she showed Dib.  
"It's residue from one of my experiments I brought it up here to see it's reaction to plants, it was supposed to be a growth serum, but I tripped and spilled it on my bed..."  
Dib lied off the top of his head. They nodded as they put it in with the other sheets and layed new sheets on the bed and put blankets there as well before leaving. Dib gave a sigh of relief and locked the door, he lifted the rug and peeked into the trapdoor.  
"Zim, you alright?"  
Zim nodded as his antenna went up a bit when Dib opened the door,  
"You have alot of letters down here"  
Dib chuckled and helped Zim up. "Yeah, most are princesses inviting me other for tea and stuff,that's more of my dad's thing."  
There was a pause before Dib clarified,   
"Drinking tea with people not visiting young princesses... that'd be creepy."  
Dib shuddered at that thought. Zim nodded as his antenna twitched and he held onto Dib's arm   
"I thought....you said you didn't care?..."  
He asked as he gestured to when he hid Zim.  
"I don't. But I like collecting stamps, problem is that I never have time to take the stamps off the envelopes, most of those are actually envelopes."  
Zim nodded as he held onto the robe Dib had and rested his head under his chin as he let out a soft purr. Dib was quiet for a moment,  
"You meant about when I said I didn't care if my dad found out. Duh."  
Dib smacked his head lightly.  
Well, I'm kind of scared of losing you, my dad can do anything and that includes keeping you away from me. I can't let that happen."  
"But...you're his son..a prince..and he said at the dinner table he wouldn't try and arrange something right?..he dosen't know I'm...that I'm..."  
Zim kept quiet after that as he looked down. Dib sighed, and kissed Zim's forehead.  
"Zim, you're not a prostitute anymore and I'll make sure he doesn't find out about you're non human origin."   
Zim nodded once more as he kissed his jaw lightly and let out a small sigh as he yawned a bit and his antenna went down.  
"Let's get you to bed."  
"But Dib you didn't finish."  
"I don't mind, you can make it up to me later if it bothers you so much, now let's get you clean and to bed."   
Zim smiled and nodded as he leaned against Dib a bit  
"I don't mind sleeping like this..."  
He purred,  
"Fine, make yourself comfy. I'll be there in a minute."  
Dib went to the bathroom to take care of his little 'problem'. Zim nodded as he snuggled up into the blankets and purred as he waited for Dib to come back.   
Dib covered his face with one hand as the other worked at getting rid of his hard on, he bit his lip to silence himself as he came in his hand. Dib wiped the come off his hand and threw the tissue into the trash. Dib pulled up his sweat pants and washed his hands before he went back to bed, Zim was lying amidst the blankets purring. Dib lifted up the blanket and wrapped his arms around Zim. Zim jolted, he was a bit suprised by the sudden touch as he immediately sat up and shivered,  
"Your hands are cold!"  
He exclaimed as he carefully layed back down.   
"Oh, sorry."  
Dib took off his glasses and placed them on the side table. He snuggled into Zim's back, loosely spooning the small alien. Dib smiled and soon dozed off  
The next morning there was a loud knocking on the door as ZIm jumped a bit. The king was quite angry as he had told Dib many times never to lock the door. Dib groaned and rolled over, moving Zim with him. Dib unfortunately was not a morning person and his grip was like iron.  
"DIBBLE FEEBLY MEMBRANE! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR  
RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zim started to get nervous as he shook Dib a bit to try and wake him up.  
"Dib...It's your dad."  
He said as Dib sat up and put on a shirt. He hid Zim under the blankets before opening the door.  
"What?"  
Dib rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
Membrane's temper cooled slightly.  
"Dib I told you so many times not to lock your door, you worried me half to death, what if someone tried to assassinate you!?"   
"Nobody will try to assasinate me Dad, and if they tried they definitely wouldn't succeed..."  
Dib crossed his arms and looked up at his dad. Membrane huffed.   
"You're impossible, we will finish the conversation later."  
Membrane stomped off and Dib closed his door again, Dib pulled off his shirt and flopped back into bed, arms wrapping around Zim's petit form. Zim cuddled close to him and rested his head on his lover's chest as he started to purr again, showing that he felt safe and comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Dib.   
Dib felt himself drift off while holding onto Zim. Zim's warmth and soft purring was a lullaby to him, Dib snuck in one last bite on Zim's neck before falling asleep. Zim bit his lip and kissed Dib's head as he drifted off to sleep aswell. He would immediately be awoken by the feel of a cold knife being held to his throat.  
The door was left unlocked and the servants would do anything to protect the prince.   
"Who and what are you."   
A boy about 16 hissed, before Zim could answer a girl about 17 added, "And what are you doing with our prince!"  
That was loud, Zim looked at Dib and prayed he'd wake up and save him, but Dib only mumbled and nuzzled more into Zim's neck. Zim started to panic as he sat up a bit and cleared his throat   
"I am Zim...I..was..um..well I'm Dib's lover..."  
He stated as he tapped Dib's shoulder and tried to wake him.  
"Bullshit!"  
The boy yelled, then covered his mouth, Dib stirred and blinked at the blurry shapes around him.  
"Marcus? Gwen? What are you doing in my room?"  
Zim got closer to Dib as he clenched onto his arm. His antenna stayed completely down as he looked at the two servants in utter fear and then to Dib.   
"Zim? What's going on? You're shaking."  
Zim felt tears prick his eyes as he hid his face in Dib's chest. Zim sniffled. Dib looked up sternly at the two.  
"What the hell did you two do?"   
"We didn't do anything! We swear he was in your bed and we just thought..."  
Marcus stopped as he looked at Gwen  
"We thought you were tricked into sleeping with a prostitute.."  
This really got to Zim as he held onto Dib tighter.   
"They pointed a knife at me..."  
Zim whispered, still quaking in fear.  
Dib glared at the teens.  
"You tried to hurt him?"  
Marcus yelped and darted behind Gwen.  
"Sire, we thought he was a threat to you."  
"Well, I appreciate the loyalty you have, but if you ever do much as even look at him wrong, you will regret it."  
Dib growled and held Zim tightly against him. They nodded as they quickly ran out and Zim muffled his small whimpers in Dib's chest   
"I-I tried to talk to them...they didn't believe me..."  
Zim said as he held onto Dib.  
"Now their going to tell your dad! He'll kill me!"   
"Shhh,"   
Sib pet Zim's head softly trying to calm the boy.   
"I'll go talk to him. He won't do anything to you."  
Dib stood from the bed.  
"I'm going to talk to him, you will stay here with the door locked, if you feel in danger you will go to the trapdoor under the rug, understand?"  
Zim nodded. Dib caressed the side of his green face,   
"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."  
Dib kissed Zim's forehead and changed into something more presentable quickly before dashing out the door and locking it behind him. He had to find his father before his father found Zim.   
The servants had quickly went to Dib's father as they told him everything. This really upset him as he rubbed his eyes and stormed over to Dib's room to try and find him,  
"DIBBLE! YOU COME STRAIGHT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"   
Dib's eyes were wide and wild with fear and desperation as he screeched you a halt in front of his father. The king crossed his arms as he looked down at his son with a fierce glare,  
"I heard you slept with someone...that someone being Zim..."  
"So what if I'm sleeping with someone, I'm a grown man and I can make me own decisions."  
"Don't you get snappy with me Dib! I am your father and your king, you will obey my orders. I command you to cease contact with that... thing."  
"I'd rather be dead than live without him! I love him!"  
"You've barely known him for a week!"  
Membrane shot back. Dib glared at his dad as he hissed back a rebuttal.  
"At least he treats me better!!"  
He shot at him as Zim curled up hearing all the yelling and decided to make a nest in the small compartment as he tried to keep as calm as possible.  
"You probably took less to fall in love with mom, OH WAIT! I don't even know her! She's probably some random one night stand that bore you an heir! Is that what happened with Gaz?"  
Membrane slapped Dib across the face.   
"You will NOT speak of Gaz's mother that way!"  
"You failed to mention mine however."  
Membrane yelled and burst by screaming,  
"YOURE A CLONE DIB! A CLONE! YOU DONT HAVE A MOTHER!"   
Dib immediately stopped as tears started to form in his eyes   
"Then your not my father!.."  
He yelled as he walked into the room and slammed his door shut, locking it as Zim peeked out from the area with a worried look,  
"Dib love? Are you ok?"  
"N-no."  
Dib felt his body shudder and for the first time in ages he sobbed. Dib covered his face as he shook and sunk against the door. Zim whimpered seeing Dib cry and went to lie his head on Dib's lap in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Dib, I'm sorry, please, let's just talk."  
Membrane's voice came though the door, it was cracking and weak compared to it's usual boom.  
Dib only cried harder hearing his father's voice. Zim growled and sat up.  
"Can't you see you've done enough!"  
Zim yelled at the door, then butted his head against Dib's curled up form.  
"Dib, why don't we move to the bed instead of against the door?"  
Zim spoke softly, trying to soothe Dib's pain. Dib nodded through his tears and stood shakily. He smiled a bit as he held his hand and sat him down on the bed  
"It's ok Dib, you've still got me. I'll always be here for you"  
Zim whispered as he rested his head on Dib's shoulder and purred a bit as he tried to comfort him  
"You couldn't be a clone becuse you're so much better than he is...you're the most amazing person I've ever met"  
Dib pulled Zim close and just rested on his shoulder, maybe if Dib went to sleep everything would be alright, but it seemed every time they finally went to sleep, someone came and awoke them with a scare. Dib just didn't know what to do. Dib's eyelids were heavy and he shut them, letting the calm of sleep take him once more. Zim called it upon himself to protect Dib as a lot of servants had heard of what happened and were now trying to get to Dib and 'save' him  
Zim let out soft purrs as he kissed his cheek   
"I love you"  
Hours ticked by and when Dib came too the stars were out. Zim looked exhausted as he sat in the center of the room like a guard dog, now clothed in Dib's sweater and shorts. Zim caught sight of Dib and ran to him.  
"Are you feeling better? Can I help? What's-"   
Zim was talking way too fast.  
"Shhhh, it's late. You look exhausted, come to bed."  
"But... I have to protect you!"  
"You deserve a break, if you're really worried I'll keep guard."   
Zim whimpered a bit but sighed and nodded as he kissed Dib's cheek and crawled into bed. He was unsure of Dib gaurding as he looked at him still worried.  
"Don't let what he said get to you"  
He called out softly as he kept himself warm in Dib's sweater. Once Zim was asleep Dib kept watch on the door the window, and on Zim. Occasionally he would brush loose hairs from Zim's wig out of his face and stare at his gorgeous lover.  
At around 1 o clock there were footsteps outside Dib's door. Dib readied his hand dagger as he heard the lock being picked, the door opened and Dib lunged at the figure in the doorway.  
It groaned and hit his head while it whisper yelled.  
"Dib, you idiot I'm trying to help you!"  
"Gaz?"  
"Yes you moron!"  
Dib stood and helped his little sister up.  
"Sorry."  
"Just let me in before the others get concerned."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I brought you and your stupid boyfriend dinner."  
Dib looked at her confused as he closed the door once she came in,  
"Why?.."  
He asked as he looked at the plates of food she had  
"Did we anger you? Is the food poisoned?!"  
He whispered yelled as he readied his dagger again and pointed it at Gaz  
"You try it first..."  
Gaz rolled her eyes and ate some food from each plate without hesitation.  
She gulped it down,   
"There. Now are you gonna let me in or are going to wait to see if there's poison effects?"  
"Just get inside "  
Dif said as he let her in and zim shifted a bit hearing someone else in the room   
"Why are you helping?.."  
The price asked as he brought zims plate to him.  
"You're my brother, I don't want you dying of starvation."  
Gaz answered as she shrugged,  
"Besides, it was this or Dad trying to bring food."  
Dib shook his head as he carefully woke Zim up  
"That's not happening..."  
He mumbled as Zim yawned a bit and looked at the food. Dib ate from the plate, remembering how hungry he was, as this was his only meal that day. Zim picked at the meat and scarfed down the sweet things. He purred a bit due to the taste and smiled at Dib with a cheerful look on his face. Gaz rolled her eyes before speaking,  
"Dad wants to speak with you tomorrow."  
"I don't want to speak to him."  
"Dib, I don't think you have a choice..."  
Once their plates were empty, with Dib eating Zim's meat (pun not intended I swear) Gaz gathered their plates and left, locking the door behind her. Zim let out a small sigh as he looked off to the side.  
"This is my fault..."  
He said quietly as he hugged himself and whimpered, refusing to face Dib.   
"Zim, none of this is your fault. It's just bad circumstance."  
"But...but if i had just kept my mouth shut.."  
Zim whimpered as he held onto himself tighter,  
"Hey, look at me, you've done nothing wrong, the others are just...  
Misguided."  
Zim looked up at Dib as he held onto his hand tightly.   
"I...I just want to love someone "  
He said as he hugged Dib.   
"Zim, I love you. Not even my father could keep me away from you."  
The irken smiled in response.  
"I love you too Dib..."  
Zim learned forward to kiss him lightly. Dib held Zim close and lied down on the bed, tomorrow he would convince the king that Zim was to be his and that nothing could change that. Zim stayed close and the next morning he yawned as he held onto Dib a bit before slowly opening his eyes. By the time Zim woke up Dib was gone, he had already gone to speak to king membrane. Membrane was currently in his room working on things and eating a small breakfast, There was a knock at his door and Membrane called out calmly.  
"Enter."  
Dib stepped in.  
Membrane immediately stood to hug his son, but Dib jerked away.  
"Too soon sir, too soon."  
Membrane sighed and sat down.   
"What do you need?.."  
He asked as he crossed his arms and looked at his son  
"I don't have all day i really need to get to a meeting soon "   
"Gaz told me you wanted to talk to me."  
"I didn't tell Gaz that..."  
The two were silent for a moment.  
"That cunning girl."  
Membrane let out a sigh as he stood up  
"If you won't say anything im leaving..."  
He said as he started to his door,  
"Dad, I want to be with Zim, not a princess or some citizen, I-l can't live without him, he was up for hours watching over me yesterday and he cares for me, he really does."  
Membrane sighed as he rubbed his temples a bit and finally gave in  
"Fine...get him some proper clothes and make sure he gets fitted for a crown."  
"Y-you really mean that?"  
Membrane nodded.  
Dib beamed and ran up to hug his father tightly,   
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you though soooo much dad, you won't regret this I swear it to you."  
Membrane smiled and nodded as he hugged him back  
"I'll inform the servants..."  
He said as he let go of Dib and the prince ran back to his room.  
"Zim! Zim! I have great news!"  
Dib announced excited through the door. Zim jumped bit as he looked over to dib with an intrested face   
"What is it dib love?.."  
Dib entered the room and picked Zim up and twirled him around.  
"He said you can stay!"  
Zims eyes lit up with pure joy as he smiled and held onto dib  
"No way!"  
"Uh huh!"  
Dib dipped Zim and kissed underneath his jaw. Zim smiled as he brought him into a deeper kiss and held his arms around the other males neck. They kissed for a while until someone cleared their throat loudly.  
"Ahem, lord Zim, you have a fitting to attend to."  
Dib blushed and let Zim down, waving goodbye as his lover followed the seamstress Bethany. Zim looked at Bethany curiously as he followed.   
"What kind of fitting?..."  
He asked curiously as he walked next to her,   
"Clothing suitable for a royal consort my lord. As well as bed ware your prince will like."  
"You can just call me zim.."  
He said as he continued to walk,   
"Yes my lor- Zim."  
Zim smiled happily, he just wanted to be called by his real name and soon they arrived at the fitting area. Bethany dug around the area picking of many fabrics and measurement tools.  
"Alright Zim, strip down so we can get your raw measurements."  
Zim blushed but obliged, pulling off Dib's hoodie and shorts. Bethany measured the half naked irken's arm arm, leg, and waist length. Zim in all honesty somehow didn't feel comfortable without clothes on infront of other people anymore as he wanted to get this over with. Once she was done measuring Bethany told Zim he could redress, she would work on patterns now.  
"I hope you like gossamer."  
She added while she sketched up concept bed ware, a top with gossamer trailing down over underwear. All in shades of pink. His proto outfit a segmented tunic with tight black long sleeves, they'd be done by tonight for sure. Zim looked at the references curiously before walking out. Now that he was able to go exploring without being caught he didn't really mind walking by himself as a few servants stared at him. Zim decided to get something to eat, maybe the kitchen had cake! Zim hadn't had cake in years. He never had the money before. He quickly rushed to the kitchen as he looked inside for any possible signs of cake. The chefs looked at the strange green boy.  
"Can I help you?"  
One of the chefs asked.  
"Do you have any cake?"  
The chef shook their head as they kept looking at him and one came over and kneeled down,  
"Where should you be kid?"  
Zim blinked up at the taller Chef  
"Um, I should probably head back to prince Dib..."   
The chef chuckled a bit and so did a few others  
"Ok ok..very funny now...where should you be "  
Zim pouted and crossed his arms,  
"I told you already."  
Zim turned to leave but the chef held him back.  
"Listen Kid, the prince is busy, don't bother him and just tell us where you should be."  
Zim pushed him away as he tried to explain but the chef soon called the guards to take Zim away as he yelped. The guards grabbed Zim by his wrists and dragged him to the main hall.  
"Scat kid."  
Zim huffed angrily and crossed his arms before starting to climb the stairs, grumbling as he did..  
"Where's dib when you need him"  
He mumbled as he started to try and look for him but the gaurds stopped him again.  
"How many times are you gonna try this kid."  
The guards were about to throw Zim into the courtyard when Dib ordered the guards to put Zim down. They immediately did as told but tried to reason as Zim went behind Dib.  
"But sire! He was wandering around without an escort!"  
Dib sighed and picked Zim up.  
"Zim, you need to have an escort when wandering around the castle, a lot of people have things to do and you can't just interrupt them as you please. If you want to go somewhere ask me or Gaz."  
Zim nodded. He let out a troubled sigh as he looked down at himself,  
"Am i short?..."  
He asked as he looked back up at dib  
He looked troubled like he was unsure of it.   
"Well, most would consider you petit..."  
"I am short aren't I?"  
Zim frowned looking like he'd just been insulted. Dib held his breath but sighed and nodded,  
"yes you're short...and most people will think that you're a kid BUT..your still the same zim that I know and love right?"  
"I know but..."  
Zim shut his mouth, height was an important thing to Irkens. Dib nodded as he kissed zims forehead   
"I have duties to attend to now so I must get going"  
Dib started to walk again,  
"Wait!"  
Dib turned around.  
"I- I don't know where to go and this place is so big and..."  
Zim's lip quivered.  
"Please just tell me what to do."  
Years of coding being repressed flooded back to Zim, he needed to be directed by his tallest.  
"Please my tallest."


	5. Chapter 5

Dib was confused by the name as he walked over to him and kneeled down ever so slightly  
"Tallest? What do you mean by that?"  
He asked as he put a hand lightly on Zim's shoulder, a worried look rested on his face.   
"Well... in my old empire you did everything to please your tallest they were like gods to us, and- they never liked me. I-I just want someone to follow and be proud of me."  
Zim covered his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.   
"Hey, hey its ok..."  
Dib spoke softly as he moved zims hands to wipe the tears from his lover's face.  
"You don't have to live like that anymore...I'm here for you and if you really ever need anything important or you're in trouble,"  
He reached into his pocket and got out a small bell,  
"Ring this bell..only when you need it okay?"  
Zim nodded and hugged Dib tight.  
"Could you at least take me with you? I don't want to be alone right now..."  
Dib nodded as he hugged back and then stood up, he took Zim's hand lightly and started to walk.  
"My jobs aren't that interesting so if you get bored you can find an escort."  
"It's okay... I just want to be near you."  
Zim had to walk quickly to keep up with Dib's long legs, growing tired easily and having to stop to catch his breath.  
"Can't you just carry me? I can't keep up with you."  
Dib nodded as he held Zim on his shoulders. He didn't care if any of the servants stared he was just happy that Zim felt safe with him. He soon arrived at the dining hall and looked at all the decorations  
"What is this?..."  
He asked as he looked down at one of the servants,   
"A ball, 7 kingdoms will be visiting to honor your consort."  
"7 kingdoms?..."  
Zim said quietly as he hid his face in Dib's hair a bit, Dib nodded and looked back at the servant.  
"Who is coming?"  
"The north kingdom, the Balonese empire, our south ally kingdoms Goroyton and Quatry.  
As well as the East and west kingdoms and the Atlans"  
Dib nodded,  
"Please warn us next time"  
He said as he started to look for the seamstress again.  
"Bethany, are Zim's clothes ready?"  
"Almost done sire."  
Bethany called, as she stitched, she was speaking through clenched teeth as he held pins in her mouth. Dib nodded as he set Zim down as Zim looked at the beautifully crafted garments.  
"You should probably go get cleaned up and dressed nice after this..I was just informed there will be a ball tonight."  
Dib said as he looked at the clothing,  
"Yes Sire, I'll do so as soon as I done. Give me 30 more minutes."  
He nodded as he patted Zim's shoulder  
"Stay here until its done okay?"  
He kneeled down and kissed zims cheek,  
"Ok Dib."  
Zim smiled as Dib walked away. Bethany awwed,  
"Are you two just darling? Such a lucky lad, prince Dib is always so kind."  
Zim nodded as he got a chair and sat on it  
"Yeah..I knew I liked him when I first met him."  
Zim said as he started to think back to the brothel,  
"How did you two meet?"  
Zim froze, should he lie or could he trust Bethany to keep a secret?  
"I...uhm...can you keep a secret for me?"  
Zim asked as he sat up a bit straighter,  
"Of course deary, my lips are sealed."  
Zim took a breath.  
"I used to work in a brothel..."  
Bethany stopped for a second and nodded.  
"Really? The king always told Dib never to go there..."  
'or else this would happen..'  
She thought the last part as she continued to work  
"Really? I thought he could do whatever he wanted."  
"Mmm, King membrane has rules for his children to keep them out of trouble."  
"Oh...so...is that why he was mad at Dib for being with me?"  
He asked, did he get Dib into trouble?  
"I don't know, word spreads fast here but I haven't heard of Dib going to brothel..."  
Zim nodded as he curled up into the chair and hugged himself. He felt guilty now and he was worried that Dib would throw him out any second.  
"Though I heard from Darla that the new girl Patricia was from the town brothel too..."  
"Wait, Patricia? Long brown hair, brown eyes, freckles?"  
Zim asked.  
"Yes... how did you know?"  
"I used to work with her! Oh thank goodness she got away! But how? Salowop would never let her quit...I wonder how she managed to escape, nonetheless how she even made it to work at the castle."  
Zim questioned but pushed the thought away  
"Apparently Prince Dib saved her if Darla is correct."  
Zim felt a bit of jealousy roll over him.  
He nodded as the small bits of jealousy stung and poked at him. Saved her too? Did he like her better?  
"Said he stabbed her boss and gave her his coat."  
Bethany continued, this only made it worse as Zim hugged himself tighter and nodded.  
"Oh deary, what's got you down?"  
Bethany asked as she turned to see Zim curled into himself and looking forlorn.  
"W-what if Dib doesn't love me?"  
Bethany looked saddened as she got up and walked over to him  
"It's ok deary. I know Dib would never cheat on someone...he's loyal and I'm sure you'll be just fine"  
Zim whimpered.  
Bethany turned back to her work and finished hemming the tunic.  
"Whenever I'm down, I make myself a new outfit, that always cheers me up. Maybe it will do the same for you."  
Bethany picked up the finished outfit and handed it to Zim.  
"Try it on dear."  
He nodded as he was handed the tunic and went into the changing room. Thoughts swirled in is mind about what Dib could be doing. Was he hanging out with Patricia? Was he cheating...so many things came up and he just couldn't handle it as he stayed in the dressing room and just kept quiet.  
Zim pulled the tunic over his head, his arms sliding in the black sleeves that stretched to his hands, thumb holes included,there was a slit in the fabric right below a soft collar. The magenta tunic was beautiful. Zim turned and looked at himself in the mirror, Bethany was right, this did make him feel better.  
He smiled ever so slightly as he walked out of the changing room to show Bethany. He felt way better now as he turned to show Bethany the entire thing  
"Oh! It looks fantastic!"  
Bethany exclaimed,  
"I also finished your bed ware, I'm sure Prince Dib will enjoy it."  
Bethany gestured to a dark pink satin top with pink gossamer flowing down to the knees and to mid calf in the back, the was also a pair of black lace underwear. Zim blushed and thanked Bethany.  
Bethany smiled and nodded as Zim walked over to grab it,  
"I'll be sure to put this in our room"  
He said with a smile as he looked back at Bethany,  
"Speaking of, could you escort me there?"  
"Of course Zim, you need to wash up and get dressed for the ball as well."  
Bethany suddenly gasped.  
"What?"  
"You don't have a dress!"  
Bethany ran back to the fabric box and grabbed at fabrics wildly.  
"Oh goodness no, you'll have to stay, I'll make this as fast as I can!"  
Bethany immediately started sketching up patterns.  
"I..its fine..I can just wear my tunic"  
Zim said as he put his hands up a bit in defense  
"Not at a 7-kingdom ball."  
Bethany snorted.  
"You'd be a laughingstock."  
He nodded nervously as he went to go sit back down,  
"I just hope Dib will stay with me..."  
Bethany showed Zim the sketch of the gown.  
"I hope you like it because we don't have time for a second draft."  
Bethany begin cutting fabric and running it under her press sowing machine.  
Zim nodded and looked around a bit. His wig was scratchy and he really wanted to take it off but he didn't want to scare Bethany  
"When does the ball start?"  
He asked as he looked to the door,  
"In 3 hours."  
He nodded as he waited for Dib quietly.  
40 minute later and the dress was done, even though Bethany said it was a rush job, it was beautiful and the black straps that hung on the shoulders went amazingly with the pale pink opera length gloves and gradiented pinks of the dress. Bethany lead Zim to Dib's room and retreated back to her own to prepare.  
Zim smiled as he opened the door to the room and looked around a bit for any sign of Dib as he closed the door and locked it so he could change.  
Zim stripped of Dib's clothes and walked to the bathroom to see if he could clean himself, Zim was still weak to water but it wouldn't burn him alive anymore, so maybe a shower...  
He turned on the shower as he hummed a bit to himself he took off his wig and contacts as he ran quickly over to Dibs main door and unlocked it so he wouldn't get into trouble and then went back to the bathroom as he closed the door but didn't lock it.  
As Zim was in the shower Dib entered his room to clean and change. He trudged to the bathroom, wondering were Zim was and opened the bathroom door.  
Zim yelped when Dib walked in as he covered himself with the shower curtain and his antenna went down  
"Dib-love!!"  
"Oh, there you are..."  
Dib blushed at the sight of Zim naked.  
"Do you think I could join you?"  
Dib asked with a smirk, leaning close to Zim.  
Zim blushed a bit, but nodded as he looked down a bit and then back at Dib.  
"I don't see why not."  
"Great."  
Dib pulled off his clothes and threw them in the nearby hamper before stepping into the shower and immediately hogging the water flow.  
"Hey!"  
"You've been in here longer I'm only making it fair."  
He pouted as he crossed his arms  
"You came in here as soon as i got in!"  
Zim whined as he tried to get the water back,  
They scuffled playfully and eventually settled on one using to water, while the other soaped up,  
Zim smiled evily as he used the water and once he got out to use the soap the water was cold  
Dib yelped and fixed the water, slapping Zim backside as revenge. Zim blushed and looked over his shoulder angrily.  
Dib chuckled a bit as zim just rolled his eyes and shook his head  
"Thought you liked cold water.."  
He teased  
"When did I ever say that?"  
"You never did, I just assumed it "  
Dib finished washing his hair and stepped out of the shower.  
Zim stepped out of the shower as well afterwards as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.  
Dib opened up his closet and pulled out a dark blue tail coated top, along with dark grey dress pants, he dried off, and brushed his hair before getting changed, topping it off with his crown  
Zim got the dress on as he combed out his wig and put that, along with his contacts on before going over to Dib and staring in awe at his crown.  
"Gods you look amazing."  
Dib said softly, eyes taking in Zim's form just like when he first saw the green boy. Zim turned towards the mirror and touched lightly at the bruises on his neck.  
"Shouldn't we cover these up?"  
"Don't, I want everyone to know who you belong to."  
Dib purred as he nipped at Zim's neck,  
Zim bit his lip and chuckled as he held onto Dib's hand and smiled  
"Maybe after the ball Dib.."  
Zim said as he kissed his cheek and looked at his lover with a smile.  
"Aw, but I want to ravish you now."  
Dib whined jokingingly, Zim's blush deepened a bit as he kept his smile,  
"Aw, but then we'll be too tired"  
"Oh all right."  
Dib smiled devilishly,  
"But as soon as it's over..."  
Dib wrapped his arms around Zim from behind him.  
"Okay, let's go."  
Dib kissed Zim's cheek and detached his body from Zim's and led Zim out of their room.  
The Irken nodded as he walked with him...the ballroom was already being set up and a few kingdoms where already there.   
A girl with purple hair and teeth in braces ran up to Dib.  
"Dibby! I have seen you in forever!"  
Gretchen hugged Dib tightly. When she let go Dib had to gasp for breath, she gave really intense bear hugs. Zim looked at her confused as he tilted his head a bit and spoke,  
"Hi..."  
He said quietly as he stayed close to Dib.  
"Oh, you must be the lucky lad! I'm Gretchen of the Atlan Kingdom, pleased to make your acquaintance."  
Gretchen gave a curtsy and shot Zim a hard seething glare that Dib couldn't see, Zim looked a bit scared now as he stayed as close as he could to Dib. Were all the girls going to act like this? He would probably go back to Dib's room if they did,  
"So Dib, what have you been doing lately?"  
Gretchen played with her hair and batted her eyelashes at Dib.  
"I've mostly been doing work and uh...the usual stuff like taking care of the castle and all"  
He said with a smile, Gretchen smiled back. The two began to talk about their staffs and Zim felt like an outsider. Zim gripped onto Dib's sleeve and stayed quiet.  
He soon left though to see if there were any sweets as he searched the table and hummed to himself.  
"Hello Zim."  
Zim froze in fear at Membrane's booming voice,  
"Hello your majesty."  
Zim answered, shaking slightly as he looked up at the tall king, Membrane looked at Zim with a slightly confused face,  
"Where's Dib?.."  
He asked as he looked around him  
"H..he's with a princess..."  
Zim pointed time the stairs where Dib was talking with Gretchen.  
"Ah. I see. So how are you enjoying the ball so far?"  
"It's good..um...but im not sure about the princess Dib's talking with...she dosen't seem to fond of me."  
"Well that's understandable. Gretchen has been going after Dib's hand in marriage since they were five. Dib is quite thick headed when it comes to identifying affections of others."  
Zim got confused by the comment,  
"He wasn't for me...well it took him awhile but he noticed it"  
Zim said as he got some punch.  
"Mmm, I'm glad he finally has come around, I was worried he'd never get married..."  
Membrane chuckled a bit,  
"Yeah...I thought I would never fall in love, but then Dib came around and I just..I loved him. He's just so kind and gentle."  
Zim continued with a love struck look and a happy sigh,  
Membrane smiled a bit and patted Zim's shoulder,  
"Just take care of him ok?..He can be a handful"  
"Thank you sir. I will."  
Membrane nodded as he walked away and Zim stayed by the food table,  
Zim ate a few sweets until Dib jogged over your him.  
"Sorry, we hadn't caught up in a while. Are you doing okay?"  
"Yeah"  
"The band should be getting ready right now, see?"  
Dib pointed to a band gathering on a stage with violins, flutes, drums and brass instruments.  
Zim smiled and nodded as a tall male with bright orange hair walked in and he looked over and tilted his head  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh that's Keef, prince of the north kingdom, unmarried, 22."  
"You sure have a lot of information on him."  
"I do not like him one bit. That's why."  
"Oh..why was he invited then? And what do you not like?"  
Zim asked as he kept his eyes on Keef. There was something weird about him,  
"It's a sign of peace, if we didn't invite him they might wage war, we're not exactly ally kingdoms. That and he's just creepy..."  
"Oh..."  
Dib nodded as Keef walked over and waved at the prince.  
"Hello Dib!"  
He said with the same annoying smile he always had,  
"Hi Keef."  
Keef then caught sight of Zim.  
"And hellooo~ What's your name cutie?"  
Dib grabbed onto Zim, Zim shivered a bit as he spoke in a bit of a shaky tone.  
"Z-zim, boyfriend and future husband to prince Dib..."  
He said as he held onto Dib's arm.  
"Oh, so forward."  
Keef purred, eyes eating up Zim as he checked him out. Zim whimpered a bit as he grabbed his cup and quickly left. That was uncomfortable.  
Dib glared at Keef, who's eyes were glued to Zim like a fox to a rabbit.  
"Hey Keef...eyes off"  
Dib said as he waved his hand infront of the ginger boy.  
"He's taken Romeo.."  
"For now."  
Dib's eye twitched.  
"Those are fighting words Keef, and you're on my territory."  
Keef snorted.  
"I'm still twice the fighter, Mr. Diplomat."  
The last two words were mocking, Dib was this close to knocking Keef into Sunday  
Membrane walked over and put a hand on Dib's shoulder.  
"Why don't you go get something to eat...I don't want you to start a fight"  
Membrane said as he walked Dib away to the other side of the table.  
Dib growled curses but walked away to find Zim, his lover shouldn't be alone with Keef on the prowl.  
Zim was by a different staircase. He looked pretty hidden with all the girls around as he sipped his punch.  
Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and yelped. He turned quickly to see it was Dib. Zim sighed in relief.  
"Dib, thank goodness it was you, you scared me half to death!"  
Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, (even if he had to jump a little to get there) Dib brought his hands up to support Zim  
Dib chuckled a bit as he kissed Zim's cheek  
"Man, you're easy to scare"  
He said playfully and Zim pouted a bit.  
"Yeah well there are alot of people and I don't want to get grabbed "  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave your side tonight, I promise."  
Zim smiled and nodded as he stayed close to Dib and the candle lights dimmed as some music started,  
"Well my love, do you want to dance?"  
"It'd be a pleasure "  
Zim said as he put a hand on dibs shoulder and one on his waist,  
Dib giggled,  
"Here."  
Dib clasped his hand with the one Zim put on his waist, then put his other hand of Zim's waist.  
"You can't lead and follow silly."  
"Well I've never danced before!"  
"It's alright, we'll go slow."  
He nodded as he rested his head on dibs chest a bit and a few other people started to dance. Though Jeef and Gretchen were sitting at different tables and watching people dance.  
"Ugh, that lucky little grrghhh."  
Gretchen grumbled.  
"I should be dancing with Dib, who does this nobody weirdo think he is anyways!?"  
Keef mumbled some things to himself. He kept his eyes on Zim though as he took small sips from his drink,  
"Dib-love...could we get something to eat?"  
Zim asked as he looked up at Dib,  
"Alright."  
Dib held Zim's gloved hand and they walked to the food tables.  
Zim looked at all the food and went over to grab a plate as he started to put some sweets on his,  
"Are sweets all you eat?"  
Dib asked as he filled his plate.  
"Mostly. Also grains and stuff, my body can't process meat and most proteins."  
Dib nodded as he sat down at a table and Zim sat down with him, before immediately standing up  
"I'll be right back, I need to refill my drink.."  
He said as he walked to the punch bowl  
"Alright."  
Dib responded, not thinking of his promise.  
He hummed a bit as he got some drink for himself and Keef stood up  
Keef grinned and wrapped his GROSS TERRIBLE AND NASTAY arms around Zim.  
"Dib, do you want a cup t-"  
Keef beamed.  
"Oh my, you seem to be in my arms,"


	6. Chapter 6

Zim blushed, but tried to get away,  
"Get away from me..."  
He said as he turned around to face Keef.  
"I don't think I will..."  
Zim glared a bit as he kept as far as he could  
Zim opened his mouth to yell for Dib but Keef slapped his hand overtop of Zim's mouth.  
"Now now, we don't want to make a scene do we?"  
Zim fought against Keef's grip, Keef only held onto him harder as Zim hissed at him.  
"Get away!"  
He yelled muffledly as he was picked up by Keef.  
"Good think I always carry this on me..."  
Keef mumbled as he pulled out a rag.  
Oh Irk. Keef was gonna chloroform him.  
Zim looked terrified as he stared to struggle a bit and pushed against his chest as he tried to scream. Keef just grinned as he pressed the rag to Zim's face. Zim went limp and Keef decided to have some fun.  
Dib started to get worried as he stood up and went over to Gretchen.  
"Hey, have you seen Zim anywhere?.."  
"No, but could we dance?"  
"Sorry Gretchen I've really got to find him."  
Gretchen clenched her fists as Dib ran up to his dad.  
"Dad..have you seen Zim?"  
"I saw him at the food table last but, I haven't seen him since Dib."  
Dib started to panic  
"I let him go to get a drink and he doesn't come back for half an hour!"  
"Oh goodness that is bad. I'll alert the guards to keep an eye out."  
He nodded as he let out uneasy breaths and stuck with his dad.  
Zim woke up a bit later as he groaned and rubbed his eyes  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh, you're up, that was fast."  
Zim didn't recognize that voice, Zim's pak clicked into fight or flight mode and the long unused pak legs came out. But Zim was tied up so they couldn't do much. Zim started to panic as he had gotten blind folded as well and he started to struggle.  
"Who are you!!"  
He yelled as he was ready to scream for help The voice chuckled.  
"Why I'm your new master."  
"Master?...NO!!I HAVE NO MASTER!!"  
Zim hissed as he continued to struggle,  
"What about Dib? Isn't he your master?  
"Dib is my tallest, those are two completely different things!"  
"Tallest huh?..Sounds like someone that makes rules..sounds like a master to me"  
"HE IS NOT!"  
"Whatever! It doesn't matter anymore, you belong to me now. I'm gonna mark you so much that Dib won't own a crumb of you..."  
Zim whimpered as he continued to struggle  
"DIB!!"  
He screamed as he started to get extremely scared.  
Dib was full blown panicking, he needed to find Zim. Guards were checking every room and Dib was frantically searching with them when he heard his name being yelled, Dib started to sprint towards the sound.  
"He's going to come for me and you're gonna regret this..."  
Zim growled as he felt something get ontop of him  
"What are you doing..."  
"Taking what's rightfully mine."  
Zim felt hands on his body and screamed for Dib even louder.  
Dib immediately stopped at the door and tried to open it, but it was locked  
"GAURDS!"  
The nearby guards ran over to Dib.  
"Ram this door down."  
"Yes sire."  
The guards soon rammed into the door.  
Once Dib could see inside the room he saw red. Keef was on top of HIS Zim  
Zim was whimpering and jumped a bit when he heard the door fall. He had bite marks all over his neck and he did NOT look happy.  
Dib yelled and ran into Keef, knocking him off the bed. Keef fought back, but Dib slammed his head down on the floor and pinned him. Dib punched Keef as hard as he could.  
Some of the gaurds went to go grab Keef as they held him up by his arms. Membrane immediately went up to the room and crossed his arms as he glared at Keef.  
"Get him out of here"  
The guards dragged Keef away. Once Dib had calmed he ran over to Zim and started to untie him. Zim growled at him, but once the blindfold was removed Zim calmed and started to cry.  
He was so upset with himself as he curled up and Membrane walked over as he sat next to him  
"It's ok..."  
He said as he looked at Dib with a 'Try and comfort him' look on his face  
Dib pulled Zim into a hug.  
"It's okay, I've got you..."  
Dib then remembered his promise, tears pricking his eyes.  
"I so sorry Zim, I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, I'm so stupid!"  
Dib hugged Zim tighter as his shoulders shook. All he could do was mumble over and over again 'I'm so sorry', and 'this is all my fault.' It got the point where all he said was 'sorry' and 'my fault'  
Zim held onto Dib and kept his head on Dib's chest.  
"I..it's ok..I shouldn't have left...this isn't your fault"  
He said as he stayed close to him and his grip tightened on Dib. Membrane put a hand on Dib's shoulder.  
"I think it was Keef's fault."  
Membrane sighed,   
"Why don't you two get some rest after the day you've had?"  
Dib nodded as he got up and carried Zim to his room as Membrane went back down to the ball room.  
Zim let out small shaky breaths as he yawned a bit and closed his eyes  
Dib set Zim down on the bed carefully.  
"Here, let me help you get dressed for sleep."  
"But Dib you said you wanted to-"  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
Zim nodded and got up to get his sleep ware on. He looked it over in the mirror before walking back to bed. Dib tucked Zim into bed and smiled at him.  
"It's gonna be alright, how about tomorrow we just spend the day here? No duties, no worries, just us."  
Zim smiled and nodded as he scooted over for Dib.  
"I would love that.."  
He said as he layed down and looked at him  
"Great because even if you didn't, I'm not leaving this bed once I get in it."  
Dib changed into some pajamas and laid down, pulling Zim close in a snuggle.  
"I love you."  
Dib kissed Zim's neck lightly and buried his head in his shoulder. Zim sighed softly and took out his contacts and wig. He noticed that Dib was still wearing his glasses and took them off his face.  
"Goodnight Dib-love."  
"G'night."  
Dib mumbled back.  
The next morning, Zim yawned as the sun shone through the window into his eyes. He sat up a bit as he still held onto Dib. He felt his neck and memories came back as he shivered and sunk back down by his lover. The ball was over and all the kingdoms had gone back. Though they were planning on coming back in a few weeks,  
Zim snuggled into the fast asleep Dib and listened to his lover's steady heartbeat, Zim felt a bit more calm now.  
He soon sat up again as he shook Dib a bit to wake him up.  
"Dib-love...wake up..."  
Zim said as he looked down at him,  
"Nooooo..."  
Dib turned his face towards the pillows and tried to continue sleeping but Zim wouldn't have it.  
"Diiib...you said you would hang out with me today "  
He whined as he crossed his arms and his antenna went down.  
"But I wanna sleeeeepp..."  
Dib whined.  
"But you saiiid"  
Zim said as he pushed him a bit,  
"Zim, just 20 more minutes. Pleeease?"  
"Fine.."  
The Irken said as he got out of bed and stripped as he went to the bathroom to take a shower  
Dib shut his eyes and slept blissfully while Zim stepped into the shower. Zim was alone with his thoughts, Dib had denied sex last night, and the night before didn't finish, was Dib not attracted to him anymore? No. That wouldn't do, Zim thought about the bed wear Bethany had made. A brilliant scheme formed in Zim's head.  
What better way to thank his prince than with the offering of his body, Dib surely couldn't resist.  
He smiled to himself as he finished up with washing himself. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself as he grabbed the bed ware and put it on. He then sat on the bed as he waited for Dib to wake up.  
To say Zim waited for a while would be an understatement, Dib slept like he was dead, in fact Zim would've thought he was dead if not for the loud snores.  
Zim let out a small sigh as he waited for Dib and shook him a bit as he let his antenna fall back.  
Dib finally stirred and felt around sluggishly for Zim, realizing his lover wasn't in his close vicinity cause Dib to sit up abruptly, the blurry world swirling with color.  
Zim looked at Dib and smiled slightly as he leaned against him and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Morning love~"  
"Zim? What time is it?"  
Zim smiled,  
"It's me time."  
Zim sat in Dib's lap and grabbed his glasses, gently putting them on his face, somehow not poking Dib. Dib blushed a bit as Zim put his hands on his waist.  
"Since you've been patient "  
Zim smiled as he kissed Dib softly. Now that Dib could see again he noticed that Zim was wearing some attractive clothing. Zim bit his lip slightly as he waited for Dib's reaction. He leaned back a bit as he held himself up with his hands.  
Dib gulped as he fought the urge to tackle Zim down and keep him pinned.  
"Well?..what are you waiting for?.."  
Zim asked as he started to get worried that Dib didn't want to.  
Dib immediately pinned Zim onto his back. Zim squeaked and Dib licked his lips lightly.  
"You look so good underneath me."  
He blushed a bit as he held onto Dib's arms and stared up at him.  
Well you look good above me.."  
"Why thank you."  
Dib ran his hand up Zim's bare thigh, pink gossamer shifting above his hand  
Zim blush deepened as he moved his hands to wrap around Dib's neck  
"Who do I belong to?"  
"You belong to me."  
Dib said as he kissed Zim's neck.  
"And I belong to you."  
This made Zim blush. He let Dib as he rubbed his back and leaned his head back more to expose his bruised and bitten neck.  
Dib only kissed at Zim's neck, he'd let it heal first before he did anything major, Dib moved Zim's head towards his so he could kiss him, Dib licked Zim's bottom lip gently and Zim opened his mouth to let Dib in  
Zim leaned more against him as he tilted his head to get into it a bit more before slightly tugging on Dib's hair.  
Dib moved his hand to touch Zim's antenna,  
Zim moaned when he touched them as they twitched. Dib smirked then looked at the door,  
"Is the door locked?"  
Zim shook his head a bit as he glanced up at the prince. Dib got off of Zim to lock the door, shedding his shirt and pants as he came back, leaving him in only his boxers.  
Zim blushed as he looked him over and sat up,  
"Wow..."  
He mumbled as he got a good look at Dib's figure  
"Glad I excite you as much as you do me."  
Dib said as he noticed that pink goo seemed to be oozing from Zim's underwear. Zim blushed a bit as he covered himself in slight embarrassment.  
"You're the first person I've been turned on by.."  
"But, you worked at a brothel... not one person?"  
Zim shook his head.  
"It was all for payment...I've never fell in love with anyone "  
"Neither had I... hell Id never even been in a brothel before... I just went in because I heard about the strangest prostitute. I'm really into anomalies and cryptids and stuff..."  
"S..so....are you intrested in me...or..my species..."  
He asked in a worried tone as he curled up slightly,  
Dib gasped, the tone of the question flying right over his head.  
"You'd tell about that stuff?"  
"Um, yes?"  
Dib kissed Zim and smiled.  
"Tell me everything!"  
Zim smiled a bit and nodded  
"Well...I come from a planet that...I was kicked off of...most Irkens live on a ship though, it's called the Massive "  
He explained, Dib nodded as Zim continued.  
"And we've got these leaders, the almighty tallest."  
"Are they tall?"  
Dib asked,  
"The tallest of our species."  
Dib nodded, now a bit more interested  
"So..would that mean that my dad is your tallest?"  
He asked as he tilted his head  
"No, he'd be your tallest,I don't have tallests anymore, now I have you!"  
Dib smiled a bit as he kissed Zim's forehead.  
"Zim...since were together I...I want to show you something."  
"What is it Dib?"  
Dib got up and put some pants on as he opened a small hidden door inside his closet  
"After you."  
Zim stepped into the door way, with Dib behind him. What did Dib want to show him? There was a small area that was painted in a beautiful way that showed a garden and a small pastel pink bed in the middle.   
"Ive been waiting to show someone this."  
"What is this Dib?"  
Zim's eyes took in the room.  
"It's a room I...I use when i think of a hot guy or what not...or I usually retreat here so that nobody yells at me."  
"So it's your safe spot."  
Zim said, Dib nodded as he sat down on the soft plush bed. Zim sat down on Dib's lap.  
"So I'm part of your safe haven now?"  
Dib chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around Zim.  
"I guess so.."  
"So I'm guessing you wanna fuck me on your secret sex room bed?"  
Zim teased, the prince blushed at the name as he layed him down on the bed  
"Guess i do."  
"Is there another reason you brought me here?"  
"Well...it was a special place to myself where I thought of having sex with someone "  
"Well Dib, take me."  
Zim purred, Dib smirked and nodded as he started to get his boxers off. Zim laid back on the bed, masking how excited he was. Once off, Dib quickly slipped of the underwear Zim had on as he held his waist and slowly inserted. Dib groaned at the tightness of Zim and rolled his hips lightly. Zim let out a soft moan as he moved his hips with Dib's pace. Dib stroked an antenna and relished in the moan it caused. The Irken let out soft pants as Dib went slow with him.   
"Zim..."  
Dib panted out   
"Yes Dib-love?"  
"Can you get pregnant?"  
Zim paused as he looked off to the side a bit.  
"I don't know...but..that's what I was worried about at the brothel..."  
"I better pull out when I come just to be safe, I'm way too young for a kid."  
Dib picked up their rhythm a bit, biting his lip at how Zim clenched onto him, Zim was probably close. Zim nodded as he held onto Dib's arms tighter and moaned as he leaned his head back, doing his best to move his hips along with it.   
"Say my name Zim, say it."  
Dib was going much faster now, completely focused on giving Zim a good orgasm.  
"Ngh~Dib~"  
Zim moaned as he started to pant a bit more and he pulled at Dib's hair a bit.   
"That's it baby, come for me."  
He immediately came as the darker pink liquid dripped onto the bed.   
"You're so beautiful when you come Zim."  
Dib purred as he kissed Zim's neck. Zim bit his lip when dib did that as he stopped feeling for a quick second...what was that?..that feeling of no emotion...that this was just something that he was getting paid to do. Dib looked at Zim and saw his face was so void of emotion. Dib slowed down and held the sides of Zim's face  
"Zim, you alright?"  
Zim snapped out of it as he held onto Dib's hand   
"I...yeah...I'm fine.."  
He said with a reassuring smile as his antenna twitched.   
"Good, I want you to enjoy this as much as I am, hell, even more. The past few days must have been crazy."  
Dib chuckled a bit and nodded as he looked up at Dib...and his face went blank again  
"Dib...do you really love me?.."  
Dib looked into Zim's eyes and got lost in them for a bit. Then he remembered he was answering a question,   
"Shit, sorry I got lost in your eyes, Zim, I could have anyone I wanted, anyone, but I chose you, I brought you into my home, hell I was even willing to buy you and Kill your boss. I love you Zim, I love you so much I couldn't live without you now that you're in my life."  
Zim looked at him and smiled a bit as tears welled in his eyes and he kissed Dib passionately.   
"That's the nicest thing...anyone has said to me..."  
He said as he held Dib close and his antenna fell back.   
"Gosh Zim I need to compliment you more if that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said."  
Dib kissed Zim's cheek and rolled his hips, silently asking if they could continue. Zim nodded as he pushed his hips up a bit and that earned a moan as he had pushed dib a bit farther. Dib moaned lowly and began his search for Zim's sweet spot, he wanted Zim to feel amazing. Once he hit it Zim let out a loud moan as he started to pant heavily  
"Oh Zim, you're so amazing."  
Dib was getting close, his thrusts getting sloppy and his head spinning. Zim loved this...this is the best someone had treated him and he absolutely loved it as he held onto Dib tighter. Dib felt himself reach the edge and pulled out quickly before coming all over the blankets. Dib gasped for breath.  
"That was amazing."  
Dib eyed Zim and stuck his head between Zim's thighs,  
"May I?"  
Zim bit his lip as he covered his face and nodded.   
Dib nodded as he started to lick Zim a bit and the Irken let out a soft moan. Dib lapped up the sugary cum like it was his last meal and he was licking that plate clean. Zim bit his lip as he moved his legs a bit and wrapped them around the base of Dib's neck. Dib stuck his tongue farther into Zim as lifted up a hand to play with Zim's antenna again. Zim continued to moan before a loud knocking was heard on his door.


	7. Chapter 7

Dib rolled his eyes and continued to eat Zim out, he could answer the door when Zim had finished. Dib wasn't going to just leave him on the edge. That's an asshole move. 

((Wait...if that...and zim did...does that mean..))  
(My co-writer is awesome man)  
Zim came after a small bit as he leaned back into the bed and started to let out soft pants. Dib ate up the cum and wiped his mouth.  
"I'll go see who's at the door, I'll be right back."  
Dib left the room and grabbed a robe to cover himself. Dib unlocked and opened the door. It was a gaurd from another kingdom.  
"I am here on behalf of prince Keef, I've come to deliver a message."  
He said as he cleared his throat and started,  
"Prince Keef has threatened to wage war on your kingdom if you don't give him what is rightfully his..."  
Dib scoffed,   
"I can't respond to that, go to the king, only he can do something about this."  
Dib shut the door before the guard could respond. Dib locked it and groaned walking back to the hidden room.  
"Who was at the door Dib-love?"  
"A guard from the northern kingdom, don't worry about it."  
Zim nodded as he had already gotten his clothes back on and he was under the covers. Dib got in with him as he kissed Zim's cheek and Zim giggled a bit as he leaned against him a bit.   
"So, what do you want to do now?"   
Dib asked as he wrapped his arms around Zim's waist.  
"I think I'll rest for a bit."  
"I was gonna go downstairs to grab something to eat.would you like anything?.."  
He asked as he leaned against Dib.  
"I'll escort you."  
Zim nodded and they got out the bed. He got a smaller robe and put on his disguise before he walked with Dib down to the dining hall. It was about lunch time as they had slept through breakfast, Gaz smiled smugly,  
"So the lovebirds have joined us."  
Zim blushed as he looked away a bit  
"Don't expect us to stay for long..it's our day today"  
Dib said as he sat down. Dib patted his lap lightly, Zim blushed brightly, but sat down on Dib's lap. Gaz rolled her eyes at this as some chefs came out to fill the table with food.  
"So...what are you guys planning to do then?..."  
Gaz asked as she got something to eat,  
"Dunno, sleep, talk, whatever we want."  
Membrane wrung his hands anxiously   
"Dib that's a good idea, but the northern kingdom-"  
"I know...they came to my door and I refused..."  
He said as he held Zim tighter and Zim looked a bit confused   
"What happened?.."  
"Don't worry about I-"  
"They're waging war over a false claim of property."  
Gaz explained smoothly as she picked at her cuticles.  
Zim started to look a bit scared  
"What property? I'm sure we could work things out.."  
He said as he sat up a bit more.   
"That's the thing, they didn't clarify what."  
Gaz answered, Dib held onto Zim a little tighter.  
"I know what they mean... They want Zim.."  
He said and Zim started to squirm a bit  
"B-but I'm not property..."  
"I know Zim, that's just more to the fact that Keef's a messed up individual."  
Zim whimpered as he covered his face  
"What are we going to do?"  
"You aren't going to do anything."  
Membrane spoke with finality.  
"I will speak to the king and queen of the northern kingdom about their son's vulgar actions and hopefully avoid war."  
Dib nodded as he stood up with zim.  
"Ok..be careful Dad.."  
He said as he patted his arm and carried Zim upstairs. Membrane sighed as the two retreated.  
"Don't worry Dad, they'll understand."  
"Thank you Gazlene."  
Membrane stood and walked over to Gaz to kiss the top of her head.  
"If I don't come back Dib will take the crown.  
Gary! Prepare the carriage! I'm going to the northern kingdom!"  
The servant nodded as he rushed to the stables and got the horses  
"My king.."  
Another servant, Craig, said as he walked up to Membrane   
"You can't possibly be thinking to try and reason with them.."  
"Anything is possible through reason my boy."  
Craig sighed and nodded as he escorted membrane to his carriage and opened it  
"Please be careful my king..."  
"I will. Make sure that the public doesn't hear about this til I come back or am pronounced dead."  
Craig shivered at the thought and nodded as Membrane walked in and he followed as he closed the door  
"Prince Dib is not ready to be king..."  
"I know."  
Craig bit his lip,   
"We'll pray for you sire."  
"Thank you Craig."  
He let out a sigh as they soon arrived at the kingdom and some gaurds opened the carriage door.   
"State your name and business!"  
Someone yelled from above.  
"King Membrane of the Siencia Kingdom, I'm come to speak with Prince Howard and Queen Vanessa the third."  
(Howard's a prince not a king bc it's Vanessa who has the royal blood and thus must have the higher title.)  
Membrane stepped into out and the gaurds escorted him into the castle as Membrane took a shaky breath and was lead inside.   
"So... the king of the witches returns."  
"It's science Vanessa not magic."  
"That's 'your majesty' to you worm!"  
The raven haired and green eyed Queen stabbed her knife into the armrest of her throne.  
"My apologies your majesty."  
Membrane gave a low bow to the North Queen.  
"Howard, strip him of weapons."  
The prince nodded as he walked up to membrane and started to search Membrane for anything  
"What are you doing here..."  
He whispered as he leaned over his shoulder a bit.  
"Trying to avoid a war."  
Membrane whispered back. Howard continued searching for weapons, coming up empty handed he retreated up the stairs with his head down, still terrified to this day to look his wife in the eyes.  
Vanessa scoffed,  
"What kind of IDIOT doesn't bring weapons to face the northern kingdom?"  
"The kind that dosen't want to start a war..."  
Membrane said in a calm voice back,  
"Your son has waged war because MY son refuses to give his boyfriend over...I'd like to not have a war with so will you please have mercy on us."  
"We don't DO mercy membrane spawn. If your maggot of a son wants to keep Keef's new toy he has to earn it."  
Membrane tried to keep in his anger as he clenched his fists.  
"Zim is no toy...he is an amazing young man who deserves the best..and for him..the best is Dib"  
"The boy doesn't matter. I say the two settle this is a battle to the death."  
"Absolutely not!"  
Membrane shot back.  
Vanessa glared at him in utter disgust as she grabbed the knife and pointed it at Membrane   
"Get him out of my sight and gather up the armies"  
"How about a trade of land?"  
Membrane blurted out, he needed to avoid a war.  
Vanessa lowered her knife,  
"I'm listening..."  
"2000 acres of land in exchange for you for you to drop this topic and leave our kingdom alone."  
Vanessa fiddled with the edge of her knife in thought.  
"Throw in 20 workers from your palace and it's a deal."  
Membrane shook his head  
"I promised land not workers...i need them for my castle and if i can't cook then we have no food..."  
I'll make it 3000...do we have a deal?.."  
"3400. And that's my final offer."  
He mumbled a bit   
"3200..."  
He said as he didn't want to give his garden away   
"3300."  
"Fine!"  
Vanessa looked pleased as she messed with her knife a bit and chuckled   
"Put him in the dungeon.."  
She ordered as she looked at the guards  
The guards moved towards him.  
"We had a deal!"  
"It wasn't on blood witch boy."  
Membrane growled but was tackled, his crown clanking on the floor. One of membranes gaurds grabbed the crown and went back to the carriage   
"The king is down! Back to the castle!!"  
He ordered as he got on the side and the horses started to run. Keef glared out his window at the retreating carriage.  
"Cowards."   
Zim was pacing around him and Dib's room worried as his antenna stayed down and he perked up when he heard the carriage   
"They're back!"  
The two ran downstairs, Dib eager to see his father. His heart dropped like a stone when he saw one of the guards holding his father's crown.  
"No... where's my dad?"  
"He was taken by some of the gaurds...he won't be coming back..."  
He said as he handed the crown to Dib and bowed down  
"You're our new king..."  
Dib wanted to scream and tell them to go get the king back but instead he shakily placed the crown on his head.  
"We start war planning at first light."  
Dib straightened his posture, he was the king, he would keep his people safe. The gaurd nodded and looked at Zim as he bowed aswell to him,  
"And our beloved queen..."  
Zim tensed up a bit and held onto dib tighter as he looked up at him. Dib nodded lightly,  
"Alert the soldiers that we're going to make an attack on the northern kingdom. Outfit them with the best weapons we have, we won't rest until we save my father."  
He nodded as he quickly left and Zim let out a heavy sigh as he rested his head on Dib's arm.  
"This is all my fault...."  
"Zim, it's not your fault, the northern royal family is awful."   
"B..but they wouldn't have taken him...if I had just stayed with you.."  
"Zim, it isn't your fault, we can talk about this later, we have a war to plan and a king to save."  
"Dib you don't understand...they've probably already killed him by now...I know how they are"  
He immediately covered his mouth after saying that.  
Dib looked back and forth before dragging Zim to another room.  
"I haven't told anyone this, but I know that my dad's alive..."  
"But how?"  
"My dad... was having an affair with the prince of the northern kingdom, that's the real reason we had to have them as allies, I'm sure he'll keep my dad alive..."  
Zim gasped and covered his mouth at that news.  
"How did you find out?"  
"I... I caught them once making out in my father's office..."  
Dib shuddered.  
"They swore me to secrecy after that."  
Zim nodded as he stood up a bit straighter  
"So..what will the queen think then...won't she get suspicious of him"  
He said as he started to get a bit worried   
"What if she gets rid of him too?.."  
"I don't know Zim! I just became king and there's a war! And!"  
Dib was screaming by now, Zim flinched at the loud tone. He moved back a bit as he covered his face, scared if getting hit as he whimpered.  
Dib stopped and reached out for Zim weakly.  
"Z-Zim I'm sorry I yelled I'm just- I'm just so scared right now..."  
Zim nodded as he held onto Dib and let out a soft sigh before someone quickly opened the door and grabbed Zim  
"The queen must be kept safe"  
The gaurd said as Zim yelped  
"Where are you taking me!?"  
Zim asked squirming,  
Dib followed after them to make sure Zim was safe. They stopped Dib quickly  
"You must be watching the guards so that they can go as soon as possible"  
"Listen sir, but I'm frankly a little paranoid, I don't recognize you, and I know everyone here..."  
The man started to panic as he tightened his grip on Zim and made a quick run for it as Zim yelped  
"Dib!!"  
Dib broke out in a sprint, he wasn't losing Zim again. They ran out the door quickly as they threw Zim in the carriage and he whimpered when he hit the hard ground. The person was in fact, someone from the north kingdom and they immediately yelled for them to go of the carriage got away. Dib had gathered more people who were much faster and they made a barricade around the carriage.  
"Come out with your hands up northern scum!"  
Marcus hissed. The carriage stopped as two soliders walked out and some of Dib's soldiers ran over to get Zim as he was shaking violently  
"Lock those two up and interrogate them,and bring Zim to the med bad immediately. He must be kept under constant surveillance of at least 3 people."  
The gaurds nodded as Zim looked to Dib worriedly but he was quickly rushed to the medical bay and set inside a small room with food and a bed. He was being watched by a doctor and two guards. Dib made his way to the dungeon to interrogate the two northerners.  
They sat in the cell and talked with eachother before Dib caught their attention  
"So, let's talk, maybe we won't torture you horribly then."  
One of the men snorted.  
"Oh sure, like this kingdom could torture."  
"Maybe my father couldn't, but I'm in charge now and you two messed with my boyfriend.  
Nobody messes with my Zim."  
Dib smiled and gripped the bars.  
"So talk before I strangle it out of you."  
They jumped a bit as one of them started to talk,  
"They ordered us to come here!!! They said if they didn't get your dead body they would kill your dad!!"  
The other one shoved the second gaurd as he growled   
"IDIOT!"  
"Who ordered this?"  
Dib asked,  
"Queen Vanessa!"  
The first one blurted before the other slapped him.  
"You traitorous shit!"  
The one that got slapped whimpered as the more vicious one growled   
"Better say your dying wish!!"  
"Guards separate these two into different cells."  
Dib ordered. The guards nodded as they brought the more timid one to a different cell. Dib went to talk to the more timid one.  
"Hey, it's alright, you'll be safe if you talk, maybe you can even join our castle staff if you're good."  
He nodded as he sat up a bit straighter  
"Queen Vanessa ordered us to grab Zim in order to lure you there...they would've killed you and destroyed your kingdom entirely."  
Dib nodded,  
"Is my father still alive?"  
"I don't know...Howard has been looking after him"  
"I thought so..."  
"Is that okay? Am I in trouble?"  
"Yes that's good for now, we can move to to a room where you'll be watched. We still need to know where your loyalties lie before you're fully free, that and giving information would be good..."  
He nodded as he got up and bowed  
"Of course.."  
He said as he stood up straight and looked at Dib.   
"Come, if you try to run off you will lose all privileges."  
The man nodded and followed Dib.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Jeremy Laake sir."  
Dib nodded and led Jeremy to a small guest room.  
"Stay here, someone will bring you meals and changes of clothes soon."  
Dib left and ordered a few guards to watch over the room. The other solider sat in the cell and hummed to himself as he messed with a few rocks and waited for someone to open his cell.

Lol they never came, He died two days later of dehydration

Zim was shaking in his room as he stared at the small crown they had given him  
Queen? Zim was no queen..he couldn't even please his boss...  
Zim whimpered quietly, one on the guards coming from her post to comfort Zim.  
"Are you okay my lord?"  
"I can't be queen...I can't lead all these people...I don't know how!!"  
He said as he pushed the crown away,  
"Well, a queen has to be caring and supportive to their king and should dote on their subjects they should bear children and teach."  
"B..bear children? No no no... I can't do that.."  
He said as he scooted back a bit  
"I can't!"  
"Give it time deary, you'll figure it out."  
He sighed as he hugged himself and hesitantly put the crown on as he stood up  
"Take me to my room.."  
"Yes Sire."   
The girl gave a small bow,  
"Oi Marty, Josh! The Queen wants to head to his room!"  
They both nodded as they lead Zim to his room. He thanked them and walked inside as he started to look for a leather jacket and some jeans. Opening Dib's closet he found some old jeans that would fit him and a Dib-sized leather jacket. He smiled and got on a white shirt and he put on the jacket as he got some holes into the jeans. He let out a sigh as he put the crown on and walked out.   
"Where to lord Zim?"  
"Take me to the armory."  
"Yes sire."  
The guards escorted Zim to the closest armory, passing by Gaz who was dressed in full armor and held a wicked blade in her hands.  
"Capture my father, I'll show them."  
She mumbled angrily as she got farther away.  
Zim went to the armory and grabbed a sword and shield as he turned to face the guards.  
"Stay and watch the castle..I'm putting my trust in you"  
He said as he walked out to the stables   
Sally bit her lip and looked at Marty and Josh.  
"We're so fired..."  
Zim let out a sigh as he grabbed a small white horse and mounted it as he went to go follow the army. Dib paced around his father's desk, crumpling up his latest war plan, he'd been up for hours making plans that were all awful.  
A solider rushed into Dib's room panting as he held his chest and looked at Dib.  
"ZIMS GONE OFF TO THE WAR!"  
"What?"   
"He's left..he grabbed a horse and left"  
Dib sputtered,   
His boyfriend was going to fight.  
"He'll be killed for sure."  
Dib went pale at that thought and scrambled through his war plans he needed to make a plan that would kill the least amount of people, gods help him. The soldier let out a sigh as he looked at Dib.  
"My king...our armies are weak...we have no chance against the north and we will surley perish "  
"Don't you think I already know that?"  
Dib hung his head,  
"Gods if you're out there please help..."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun started to rise in the north as the irken covered his eyes a bit. He was leading the entire army, above the general as he let out a shaky breath and looked off to the distance.   
"Sire, I think we should attempt a sneak attack, the prince would let you in, you could kill him and we could charge once he's dead."  
"No...too obvious..were going through a back window...tie your horses up and find somewhere safe..once the front door closes go into the window your by and clear the castle from the inside"  
Zim said as he dismounted his horse and left the sword and sheild as he walked up to the front gate.  
"State your name and Business!"  
A voice called from above, Zim stood tall and answered  
"Zim."  
The door opened as a gaurd looked around him before pulling him inside. And Zim smirked a bit.  
"So you decided to come back to me~"  
Keef purred from the throne. He thumbed a dagger, green eyes like his mother and the ginger hair from his father who sat beside him, well actually Howard didn't get to sit. Zim mumbled something to himself before speaking   
"Why of course...I see your obviously better than Dib could ever be."  
He gagged the words silently as he forced a smile. Keef grinned slowly   
"I knew you'd come around."  
Keef ran his hands over Zim's hips, making Zim shiver.  
Keef immediately starting to bite at Zim's neck, hard.  
"Nnn- Keef can't we do this somewhere more private?"  
Keef nodded as he picked Zim up and carried him to his room as he closed the door and locked it. His room was bigger...everything in it was bigger and it sorta scared Zim as he looked at Keef and hesitantly took his own crown off. Keef didn't even ask or compliment Zim before lunging on him and biting into his neck again. The irken let out a moan as he immediately covered his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. Zim needed to get to the knife he had in his pocket, he hesitantly reached for his waist as he grabbed it and felt around for the knife. "What are you reaching for there Zimmy?"  
"Umm-"  
Keef chuckled and smirked,   
"I know what you were reaching for."  
Keef sat up on his knees and unbuckled his pants  
(To reveal him 2 cm dick! Jk jk

Unless? ;)

((Lol i wish))

Zim blushed a bit as he sat up and leaned against the wall in a slight panic as he crossed his legs slightly and stared at his pants, trying to find a way out of this.   
"Now don't get all shy, you were asking for this."  
Zim bit his lip as he looked down and off to the side,  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter, not like you have a choice anyways."  
Keef added with a shrug. Zim didn't like those words as he sat up a bit more  
"Y..you can't do that!"  
"That's funny, I don't recall asking you to SPEAK!"  
Keef backhanded Zim across the face, making him whimper a bit as he held his face, this did not go as according to plan  
"Fucking broken whore."  
Zim breathed heavily as he kept his legs crossed,  
"Open up you bitch."  
Keef smacked Zim's thigh harshly, a growl grew in Zim's throughly as his pak warmed up its emergency defensive lasers. Zim stood up to attack but was immediately pinned down by Keef onto the floor harshly as one side of his PAK shattered and he let out a gasp for air as his lasers shot out. Zim's body was suddenly flooded with rage as his pak legs sprung out with such strength Keef was knocked off.  
"You broke my pak,  
167 years of meticulous care and you BROKE MY PAK!"  
The laser hummed violently and shot right a Keef with a "ffooom!"  
Zim was lowered and felt around on his pak, there were ashes on the floor.   
He let out small gasps for air as he held his chest. Too much energy...way too much..  
He fell to the ground and curled up and started to cry a bit. Why hadn't he just stayed at the brothel? Sure he wasn't happy but it was simpler then and Zim didn't have to worry about wars and if Dib really loved him and being Queen...   
He sobbed on the floor as he sat up and looked at the crown before immediately getting up, leaving the crown there as he hugged himself and started to clean up the crime scene.

He had done it..he was done...it was all over..he framed it up as a suicide murder and returned to his work as be hesitantly opened the door.  
The greasy clerk looked up.  
"Oh look who's finally back. It's greenie."  
Zim looked down as he walked up to the clerk,  
"I want my job back...I'll do anything just please give it back.."  
The greasy clerk raised an eyebrow.   
"Come one, you know what to do to get it back."  
Zim nodded and jumped onto the clerks lap.  
"Do you want to me, I don't care anymore."  
Zim took his shirt and pants off as he spread his legs out for the clerk, his bitten up skin starting to bruise as he held his arms behind his back. The clerk spotted the marks and shoved Zim to the ground   
"We don't have marked ones here, run back to whatever low standards bum you hoed for before you man whore."  
"N..no please! I'll get rid of them I swear...I need this job! I'll be your personal prostitute even, just please!!"  
The personal prostitute thing got his attention as he looked him over  
"Go to your room and don't come out until you're healed."  
Zim nodded and ran to his old room. He missed his days on Irk. It was about a month before anything healed fully and Zim sighed as he walked out of the room. 

Zim had been missing for a month, Dib was at his wit's end checking and rechecking every nook in the castle and wandering around town looking for him, Dib had already checked the northern palace a thousand times only finding Zim's crown. His father was back and the northern kingdom was disbanded but Dib didn't feel happy. He just felt awful and like life wasn't worth it without Zim. There was soon word going around of the strange prostitute returning as alot of people had started to think he appeared and disappeared at different times and that it was rare to get to have an appointment with him.   
Zim was so worked up over this but he never really cared for anyone who came in. Dib had curled into himself, rarely going outside his room, his family was worried sick. Bethany has been listening to the town rumors and heard of the strange prostitute. Immediately her mind went to Zim and she raced to tell prince Dib,  
All the while Zim numbly worked, life dull and boring.   
Once dib heard the news he immediately sat up and got off of his bed  
"You're serious right!?"  
He asked as he got his crown on and rushed out his door. Dib raced into town many people whispering about his sudden reappearance.   
Zim was sitting on the same couch as he had his eyes closed and hummed a bit to himself. There were fast knocks of his door,   
"Come in."  
He called, not bothering to fix his posture.  
Dib breathed heavily in the doorway, having run there.  
"Zim."  
He uttered breathlessly. Zim looked over to Dib and then back at the wall as he let out a small sigh,  
"Hello Dib..."  
He muttered,  
"You're going to have to sign in behind every other person that was here before you."  
"Zim it's really you..."  
Dib walked closer, tears pricking his eyes, maybe he didn't hear Zim's words?  
"You're alive! I was so worried I looked everywhere for you, life was so bleak and meaningless without you!"  
Dib was crying by now, so relieved that Zim was okay. Zim shrugged off the words as he kept his head away   
"I never wanted to be queen...I never wanted this....I went with it because you somehow loved me..."  
"I still love you Zim."  
Dib sunk to his knees,  
"Please come back with me, please I-I can't live without you..."  
"A lot of people say that..."  
Zim mumbled as he kept his emotionless expression   
"Now leave or sign up like everyone else...."  
Dib held back his tears.  
"Okay. Sorry for wasting your time..."  
Dib began to walk out of the room. Zim let out a sigh as he looked at the door and watched Dib leave.   
Dib fought bursting into tears all the way home, his lip trembled and his heart ached, he didn't say anything he just went to his room and curled up in his bed to cry in peace.   
Membrane walked in with a worried look as he sat by his son and put a hand on his shoulder   
"What's wrong son?"  
"Everything!"  
Dib bawled,  
"So Zim isn't dead but he's back to working at the brothel an-and he just told me to leave an-an-and I dropped my shoe, everything is terrible! I wish Gaz would suffocate me in my sleep..."  
"Son don't talk that way...I'm sure he'll come back to you...Zim was loyal right? He saved the entire kingdom."  
Membrane said with a smile as be brushed his hands through Dib's hair a bit. Dib just shut his eyes and listened to his father,  
"Dad, could you tell me about the elements?"  
"Of course Dib. Well first there's hydrogen..."  
"No i mean like..the elements you told me and Gaz stories of.."  
Dib said as he looked up from his pillow a bit to see his dad. Membrane sighed, he wanted to talk about The periodic table, but if Dib wanted to hear about the other kind of elements, he would do so. Dib sat up a bit and looked at his dad,  
"Well...far away in a hidden kingdom...there are 4 kings..the fire, water, earth, and air kingdom.."  
He told dib the story exactly how he always had and that the kingdoms disbanded long ago and that there were four princes of them..none of them knowing who they were.  
Dib nodded as his father told the tales of the elemental quartet, his eyes closed, sore from crying, and soon Membrane was speaking to a sleeping man.  
Membrane soon got up and was going to head to his room but stopped when he heard a knock on the front gate and the gaurds opened it to reveal Zim holding a blanket around himself and trying to keep warm as he looked up at Membrane.   
Membrane's eyes widened as he beckoned Zim in, telling the nearby servants to fetch some warm tea and blankets. Zim walked inside as he let out shaky breaths and kept his head low,  
"Hello sir..."  
He said as the gaurds closed the gate.   
"Are you alright, you look quite shaken. Are you hungry?"  
"Im fine..I ate before I left.."  
Zim mumbled as one of the servants brought him some tea and he thanked them. Membrane was quiet for a long while before speaking,  
"I'm worried about Dib."  
Zim paused as he looked up at Membrane   
"Is..is he ok? What happened?.."  
"He's sleep deprived for starters, even though all he does is stay in his room anymore, he hasn't been to many meals with the family and his off handed comments about death are worrying to no end."  
Membrane clasped his hands tightly. Zim nodded as he set the tea down and stood up.  
"Can I try and go talk to him?.."  
He asked as he held onto the blanket tighter.   
"Of course. He may be asleep however."  
Zim nodded as he bowed to Membrane before walking to Dib's room and knocking on the door. There was no response, Zim steeled himself with a breath and opened the door. Dib was fast asleep in bed as he let out shallow breaths...he looked like he was crying so Zim took it upon himself to go sit next to him and try and comfort him. Zim rubbed Dib's back gently and chirred softly, an old irken custom meant to soothe your close hatchmates. Dib calmed down a bit as his breathing went at its normal pace as he turned over and hugged Zim tightly. Zim put his face in Dib's chest and thought back as to why he returned to Dib.   
He had gone back to him because well..he started thinking after Dib left and tears started to fall in the brothel. He missed being cared for and Dib did just that so he stayed with him.   
Zim looked at Dib's face and saw the dark spots beneath his eyes. He frowned a bit as he held his face and kissed his nose softly as he stayed close to him.   
When Dib finally stirred hours later he felt better, his eyes were nice and clear too. Zim was asleep by his chest as he purred a bit. But it stopped when Dib moved. Dib froze feeling that someone was in his bed, he hadn't fallen asleep with anyone other then his father in the room, and his father had work to do so it couldn't be him...   
Zim stirred a bit as he let out a small yawn and his antenna rose slightly as he blinked and looked up at Dib. Dib reached for his glasses and was without words when things came into focus. Gorgeous magenta eyes looked up at him.  
"Am I dreaming?..."  
Zim shrugged as he rested his head back on Dib's chest as his antenna went back down.  
"I asked myself the same thing "  
"Z-Zim you came back... why?"  
"I realized how much i needed you..."  
The irken said as he looked up at Dib. He hugged Zim close,  
"I'm so glad you're back, please don't leave me like that again..."  
Zim nodded as he nuzzled Dib and hugged him back as he kissed his chin,  
"Gods Zim, I missed you so much, I just want to hold you and never let you go."  
Dib kissed the top of Zim's head over and over again. Zim chuckled a bit as he rested his head on Dib's shoulder and let him do what he wanted.  
"What do you want to do Zim?"  
"Are you hungry?.."  
Zim asked as he looked at him. Dib shook his head,   
"Are you?"  
Zim shook his head aswell as he looked around a bit. The room was is disarray, dark and dead except for the bed, conspiracy boards covered the walls, though half were torn down in what looked like rage.   
"What did you do while I was gone?.."  
Zim asked as he got up and looked at the conspiracy boards  
"Looked for you."  
"Oh, is that all?"  
"Just about... I also studied a few books when trying to calm down..."  
Zim nodded as he looked at all of the boards and read them carefully. The boards all had something to do with him, and the battle, castle spots, suspicious people, crazy hypothesis after crazy hypothesis. Zim looked a bit worried after reading as he saw a smaller poster and went over to it  
"Element kingdoms?.."  
"Yeah, old legends tell of the 4 elementals, beings who were praised as kings and bore children of everything else, all elements come from those 4 beings, they're still out there, I'm sure of it."  
"But..aren't they going to be hard to find? What if Keef was a fire one?.."  
He asked,referring to the orange hair, Dib scoffed,  
"The fire lord was a balance of warmth and destruction, Keef had no good, he couldn't have been a fire kin, besides the old lords are well old, as old as oral stories go..."  
"Hm...well...wouldn't they be well hidden then?.."  
Zim asked as he looked at the conspiracy board again.Dib sighed,  
"Probably."  
"Do you want help then?"  
Zim asked as he looked back at Dib. Dib looked at Zim and smiled sadly,  
"I'm a prince Zim, I can't go chasing after these things anymore. Hell I should be focusing on learning to be king, because I sure wasn't ready..."  
"Oh..."  
Zim said as he looked at the paper again   
"Have you ever thought that you just might be one of the princes?"  
Dib looked at Zim.  
"No... why do you say that?"  
Zim shrugged  
"I've just always wondered that..when I first came to earth everyone talked about it."  
"People think I'm an elemental?"  
"I've heard people say it.."  
Zim said as he sat by Dib. Dib just sat there dumbfounded.  
"Huh."  
They were silent for a bit before Dib turned to Zim,  
"Isn't it odd how every time we have sex something goes terribly wrong right after?"  
Zim nodded as he looked at Dib and then down   
"Is it something wrong with me?"  
Zim asked as he looked at Dib again  
"No, I think it's me, I've always had pretty bad luck..."  
"Yeah but, I mean is it because you're not with the right person?"  
"Zim you're the most perfect person I've ever met, if there's something wrong with this relationship it's probably me..."

(Lol it's actually just the writers bein evil) 

>:) and it only gets worse))

Zim let out a small nod as he leaned against Dib and let out a soft sigh,  
"I'm just worried I'll try and leave again."  
"I could order you to stay, if you left you'd be hunted down and brought back... but I don't want to to feel like you're forced to be here..."  
"No it's ok..that would be good"  
Zim said as he held onto him a bit and looked up at him   
"What do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know, all I know is I want to be near you."  
Dib pressed his cheek against Zim, his eyes shut. Zim nodded as he kept close to Dib and let out a small purr as he nuzzled him slightly. Dib smiled and kissed Zim, gods it was like tasting life again, he was so sweet and warm, Dib sighed happily, he felt like druggie finally getting that long awaited fix.


	9. Chapter 9

Zim let out a happy sigh as he kissed back and stayed close to Dib as he leaned against him and wrapped his arms around the human. Dib snaked his arms around Zim's waist, and licked at Zim's lip, he was a gentleman after all. Zim opened his mouth a bit for him as his antenna went down and pinned down to his head. Dib melted at the sweet taste of Zim's mouth, it was just as sweet as when he last kissed him, Zim, his Zim. Dib would see that Zim no longer had bite marks as he felt his smooth skin.  
"Your marks.."  
"They healed up. Brothel policy is if you're marked you're out..."  
"Shouldn't you have been out then?"  
Dib asked as he looked at Zim, the Irken looked down and didn't respond.   
"Zim?..what happened "  
"I had to make a deal with the clerk, I'd be his personal prostitute if I got my job back and that I'd stay in my room till the marks healed... They didn't heal for a month and he came into my room a lot during that time."  
"What?! Why did you do that?"  
Dib asked, getting worried,  
"I was desperate!"  
Zim shot back, getting stressed as well.  
"He could've hurt you!!"  
He said as he started to hyperventilate.   
"How am I gonna protect you Zim?"  
Dib was full blown panicking,  
"I-It's ok Dib-love..."  
He said as he held him close, To Dib it felt like the only way to keep Zim safe was to keep him in a tower away from anyone else but him. It was that or marriage,but they weren't ready for that kind of commitment yet. Having a kid would work but he was waaay to young for that and a child out of wedlock would look bad to the kingdom... The only thing left was the tower thing and Dib looked at Zim. Zim was silently trying to calm Dib down as he purred. Zim looked up at Dib.  
"What are you thinking of Dib-love?"  
"Wha, how did you know I was thinking?"  
"You had the face you make when you're thinking..."  
"It's nothing, a stupid idea..."  
Zim nodded as he looked back down and hummed to himself a bit as he closed his eyes.   
Dib couldn't do that, Zim couldn't be caged like some bird, he was a living being that deserved freedom, it wasn't his fault he was sought after by horrid people. Zim's stomach grumbled after a bit as he got up.  
"Im going to grab something to eat."  
He said as he headed to the door, Dib followed after Zim not wanted to leave him alone after the last time Zim was alone.  
He walked down the stairs and looked for the kitchen, Dib pulled a bell out of his pocket and rang it,  
"Yes sire?"  
A chef asked,  
"Prepare a small breakfast please."  
"Yes sire."  
Dib smiled down at Zim. Zim smiled a bit as he held Dib's hand and walked to the table as he sat down with him and leaned on the human. Dib pecked Zim's head and turned his head to the kitchen,  
"Could you bring out some cake as well?"  
"Yes Prince Dib! It's wonderful to see you up and about again."  
Dib smiled and nodded as he held onto Zim's hand  
"You'll be seeing me more as well so don't worry.."  
He said as he sat up a bit straighter, The chef beamed and returned to the kitchen. Zim smiled seeing Dib so happy as he leaned against him. The food soon came out and they dug into pancakes, eggs, hash browns and bacon. Zim couldn't eat the bacon though so he let Dib have it. Once he was finished he leaned back a bit and closed his eyes. The small cake was set on the table and Zim leaned forward, noticing the smell of the sweet icing and sponge cake. Zim smiled a bit as he looked at Dib, asking if he could have some or not.  
"Of course you can silly,"  
Dib giggled as he cut slices and took one, Zim taking the other. Zim ate some of it happily as he seemed really calm at the moment. Dib noticed a bit of icing on Zim's lip,  
"Darling, you've got some icing on your face."  
"Where?"  
"Don't worry I'll get it."  
Dib kissed Zim lightly as he licked the icing off and Zim blushed as he covered his mouth a bit.   
"All clean!"  
Dib sang  
Zim chuckled a bit as he leaned on Dib with a smile,  
"Oh Zim, let's go back to our room, I want you."  
Dib whispered into Zim's covered antenna, Zim went blue. Zim nodded a bit as he looked at the plates  
"W-what should we do about these?"  
"The staff will take care of it"   
Dib said scooping Zim up and walking to their room with Zim in his arms. The alien blushed as he rested his head on Dib's chest and purred a bit. Dib smiled down at Zim and sped up slightly, wanting to get alone as soon as possible.  
A guard stopped them though as he stood infront of Dib  
"Your father wishes to speak with you"  
Dib sighed but put Zim down,  
"I'll be back in a bit, why dont you get yourself all pretty for me?"  
Dib said to Zim quietly with a smirk, Zim blushed and nodded, going to their room. Dib look at the guard.  
"Thank you sir I'll be right with him."  
The gaurd nodded and bowed as it followed Zim to make sure he got there safe and Dib headed to his dad's office.   
"You wanted to see me Dad?"  
"Ah Dib, I have news for you."  
"What is it?"  
Howard was sitting in the room aswell as he looked at Membrane and he nodded  
"Me and Howard are getting engaged "  
Dib blinked.  
He walked out of the doorway and screamed. He came back in,   
"Go on."  
"We just wanted to inform you about this before we announced it to the kingdom "  
Membrane said as Howard nodded.   
"Okay."  
"Now I know this is a lot to take in Dib..."  
Howard started calmly,  
"Yep."  
"But I will devote myself to secondly the kingdom and firstly your father."  
Howard smiled reassuringly at Dib.  
Sure, I'm gonna go process this. "Thanks for telling me before hand..."  
Membrane nodded as dib walked out and held his head. His dad and the PRINCE of the north kingdom!?  
Sure he knew they liked eachother but he didn't think they would take it this far. Dib went back to his room, some time with Zim would help him clear his head.   
Zim laid in bed and looked at Dib with a slight smirk as he spread his legs out a bit,  
"My tallest is finally back~"  
Dib's jaw dropped as he shut the door with his foot and locked it. Zim smiled a bit at Dib's reaction as he sat up. Dib moved closer his eyes glued to Zim, taking off his jacket and tie as he did. Zim looked at Dib as his antenna went up a bit as he watched. Dib looked over Zim, his eyes dark with lust, he unbuttoned his button up and threw it carelessly to the side. Zim sat by the edge of the bed as he wrapped his arms around Dib and looked at him.   
"Gods you look so amazing."  
Dib complimented, completely enamored by Zim.   
"I'd have to say the same for you."  
Zim said as he kissed him roughly. Dib groaned into the kiss and pushed Zim back onto the bed with his body, Zim's legs wrapping around his waist. Zim put his forehead on Dib's as his magenta eyes glowed a bit with the lighting. Dib parted the kiss to get some air, the low lighting of the room making him all the more aroused.  
"Oh Zim, I missed this."  
"I missed you"  
Zim murmured back as he cupped Dib's face in his hands and smiled at him. Dib leaned his face into Zim's touch and closed his eyes.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too.."  
Zim said as he smiled at him and kissed him. As they tangled tongues Dib pulled down his pants and picked Zim up, taking him to his little secret room behind the closet. Zim blushed a bit as the door closed and the room lit up with a dim glow. Dib stared in awe as the room was illuminated by the softest of pink lights from Zim's back.  
"You just keep getting more and more amazing Zim..."  
Zim smiled a bit as he looked at Dib with a smile,  
"I'm not THAT amazing..."  
He said as he looked down slightly, Dib lifted Zim's chin,  
"Yes you are, and that's a royal decree, if you disagree?  
Well I'll have to punish you for treason..."  
Zim chuckled a bit as he smiled at Dib  
"You really have a way with words dontcha.."  
"I guess I do..."  
Dib ran his hand up Zim's thigh. The irken blushed and shivered a bit as he bit his lip. Dib's eyes trailed to Zim's neck, how he wanted to bite it and make it his again. Zim got out of Dib's grip and laid down on the bed as his antenna went up.   
"Zim?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I mark your neck?"  
Zim blushed and nodded as he tilted his head to the side for Dib.  
"Thank you Zim,"  
Dib uttered playfully as he kissed Zim's neck and nibbled around it. Zim bit his lip as he held onto Dib and his antenna went down. Dib uttered sweet nothings to Zim as he marked his Zim's beautiful neck and collarbones with love struck passion. Zim let out a small moan and held onto Dib's back as he felt his neck a bit and smiled. Dib kissed Zim's neck one more time with a utterance of "Mine."  
Zim blushed as he nodded a bit,  
"Yes..I am yours..."  
"Good to know you agree, My Zim."  
Dib smiled against Zim's neck. Zim bit his lip as he rubbed Dib's back a bit and leaned his head back.   
"So how can I please you my Queen?"  
Dib asked, kissing the back of Zim's hand like he would a fine lady's. Zim blushed a bit as he leaned close to Dib's ear,  
"Be rough and don't hold back."  
Dib groaned and grabbed Zim's face, smashing their lips together, Dib lined up and shoved in in a single motion, earning a sweet moan from his lover, who clenched the blankets. He smirked as he held Zim close and started to kiss at his neck and chest. Zim moaned when Dib moved as he held onto his shoulders, digging his claws into him a bit. Dib hissed at the feeling of the cuts but focused on giving Zim a damn good time, Dib started a steady pace, not fast, but the thrusts all had power behind them. Zim moaned softly with every thrust as he leaned his head back a bit and enjoyed the pleasure that Dib gave him. Dib leaned down to kiss at Zim's neck while his lover moaned and clicked. Zim leaned down a bit more as he felt the small marks being placed on his neck. Dib smiled into Zim's neck and reached for Zim's twitching antenna, Dib rubbed his antenna as Zim tensed up and let out a loud moan, proceeding to then lean his head back more. Dib smiled and ran his hand up the length of Zim's antenna, reveling in the shudder and mewl he got from Zim.   
"I love you.."  
He whispered to Dib as he wrapped his legs around him. Dib hummed happily as he continued to thrust into Zim,  
"Likewise darling."  
Dib kissed Zim's cheek, smiling to himself. The irken let out a moan when thrusted into as his grip tightened again and he started to peirce through Dib's skin. Dib hissed quietly at the feeling of being scratched and bit Zim's neck in return. Zim let out a moan as he let go of his back and buried his head into Dib's shoulder.   
"Oh Zim,"  
Dib moaned as he looked at the Irken's face lit by a soft pink,  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
"You existed of course "  
Zim said as he gave him an awkward smile and his antenna went up.  
"Oh Zim, I love you so much, I never want to let you go."  
Zim was tightening on Dib, making Dib's heart race.   
"I love you too...I'll never leave you again"  
Zim said as he came. Dib groaned, feeling how Zim squeezed on him delightfully as the Irken came around him.  
"Gods I'm close..."  
"P-pull out if you need to"  
Zim panted out.  
"I want to stay in, but it's up to you."  
"Stay in..."  
Zim whispered into dib's ear, Dib moaned loudly, coming in Zim. He felt right at home like this is where he was supposed to be, in an alien ex- prostitute wouldn't have been his first guess but he wasn't complaining one bit. Zim moaned when he felt the hot sticky substance inside of him as he rested his head on Dib's chest and moved his legs a bit.  
"That felt amazing..."  
Dib instinctively thrusted in a few times to one, ride out his orgasm, and two keep his seed inside his lover. It was so nice and warm so Dib didn't want to pull out.  
"Same here."  
Dib mumbled as he hugged Zim close. Zim moaned a bit more as Dib continued to thrust and the irken came once again, a bit more this time as he leaned back onto the bed and panted as he closed his eyes a bit. Dib nuzzled Zim affectionately, hoping for post coitus cuddles. Zim nuzzled him back as he purred a bit and smiled, resting his head on Dib's shoulder and leaning against him. Dib kissed beneath Zim's jaw and sighed happily, cuddling into his boyfriend.  
"I'm just gonna,"  
Dib yawned loudly, exhausted from their lovemaking,  
"Nap for a bit..."  
Zim nodded and rested his head down on Dib's chest as he smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He yawned a bit before falling asleep on Dib's chest. Dib looked at Zim lovingly with a coo and immediately passed out.  
When he woke up, Zim was fast asleep and someone was knocking on his door, Dib pulled out of Zim carefully and moved Zim to his main bed, tucking him in.  
Dib pulled on a robe and answered the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Sire you have duties to attend to."  
Dib sighed,   
"Just let me shower, then I'll be ready, and don't disturb my lover, he's asleep. In fact, when he gets up, tell him that I had to attend to my duties and that I love him."  
"Yes sire."  
Dib took a quick shower and dressed, prepare for a day of Princely duties. Zim woke up a bit later as he sat up and stretched a bit, but he was confused on why Dib wasn't there as he looked around and pulled the covers a bit higher up to himself. Did he abandon him? Zim sure hoped not as he hesitantly got out of bed. Zim looked around Dib's closet, looking for a sweater that smelled of his taller, Zim pulled it on and chittered at the pheromones hitting his antenna, mmmm, musky.   
Zim popped in his contacts and put on his wig, heading to the door to find Dib.  
When he opened the door, a gaurd turned to him from their bored relaxed position.  
"Ah, lord Zim, Prince Dib has a message for you."   
"What it it?"  
Zim asked blinking up at the Guard.  
"He said that he would be attending to his duties and to tell you that he loves you."   
Zim smiled and nodded,  
"Thank you for informing me about this...would you please escort me to the armory?"  
Zim looked up at the significantly taller male, he was so short compared to everyone and it made him a bit upset...but no worries. The guard bit his lip,   
"Why?"  
He asked, thinking if the last time the royal consort had asked to go to the armory, those guards were demoted and Kevin loved his job...   
"I just want to check it out"  
Zim said as he leaned back and forth on his heels and continued to just look up at the guard.  
"Sire, not to be rude, but the last time you asked to go to the armory you snuck off to a battle and went missing for a month. So you'll have to give a more in depth reason."  
"Well...I don't think there's any other way to explain it."  
Zim said with a slight chuckle as he looked off to the side a bit,  
"Buut..you don't have to...I really just want to explore the castle."  
The guard sighed,  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
Kevin started walking,  
"Well, come on."  
Zim nodded as he ran to keep up as he held onto Kevin's arm a bit for support.  
"Here's the armory, where we have all our weapons and such, I personally prefer to hang out in the Prince's library, he has some of the best stories written there and it's open to all castle members!"  
"Dib has his own Library?"  
Zim asked, intrigued. the guard nodded as he lead Zim to the library and showed him the area  
"Behold the library"  
"Wow.."  
Zim said as he walked inside the library and looked around. There were shelves coating the walls and alcoves in the walls with lamps and blankets, perfect for curling up with a good book. He smiled as the guard left him to look around. Zim took an interesting book abut the elements as he then went to go read it in one of the corners. Zim curled up in one of the alcoves, and sniffed the sweater, so dibby, it was almost as if Dib was here with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim let out a happy sigh as he kissed back and stayed close to Dib as he leaned against him and wrapped his arms around the human. Dib snaked his arms around Zim's waist, and licked at Zim's lip, he was a gentleman after all. Zim opened his mouth a bit for him as his antenna went down and pinned down to his head. Dib melted at the sweet taste of Zim's mouth, it was just as sweet as when he last kissed him, Zim, his Zim. Dib would see that Zim no longer had bite marks as he felt his smooth skin.  
"Your marks.."  
"They healed up. Brothel policy is if you're marked you're out..."  
"Shouldn't you have been out then?"  
Dib asked as he looked at Zim, the Irken looked down and didn't respond.   
"Zim?..what happened "  
"I had to make a deal with the clerk, I'd be his personal prostitute if I got my job back and that I'd stay in my room till the marks healed... They didn't heal for a month and he came into my room a lot during that time."  
"What?! Why did you do that?"  
Dib asked, getting worried,  
"I was desperate!"  
Zim shot back, getting stressed as well.  
"He could've hurt you!!"  
He said as he started to hyperventilate.   
"How am I gonna protect you Zim?"  
Dib was full blown panicking,  
"I-It's ok Dib-love..."  
He said as he held him close, To Dib it felt like the only way to keep Zim safe was to keep him in a tower away from anyone else but him. It was that or marriage,but they weren't ready for that kind of commitment yet. Having a kid would work but he was waaay to young for that and a child out of wedlock would look bad to the kingdom... The only thing left was the tower thing and Dib looked at Zim. Zim was silently trying to calm Dib down as he purred. Zim looked up at Dib.  
"What are you thinking of Dib-love?"  
"Wha, how did you know I was thinking?"  
"You had the face you make when you're thinking..."  
"It's nothing, a stupid idea..."  
Zim nodded as he looked back down and hummed to himself a bit as he closed his eyes.   
Dib couldn't do that, Zim couldn't be caged like some bird, he was a living being that deserved freedom, it wasn't his fault he was sought after by horrid people. Zim's stomach grumbled after a bit as he got up.  
"Im going to grab something to eat."  
He said as he headed to the door, Dib followed after Zim not wanted to leave him alone after the last time Zim was alone.  
He walked down the stairs and looked for the kitchen, Dib pulled a bell out of his pocket and rang it,  
"Yes sire?"  
A chef asked,  
"Prepare a small breakfast please."  
"Yes sire."  
Dib smiled down at Zim. Zim smiled a bit as he held Dib's hand and walked to the table as he sat down with him and leaned on the human. Dib pecked Zim's head and turned his head to the kitchen,  
"Could you bring out some cake as well?"  
"Yes Prince Dib! It's wonderful to see you up and about again."  
Dib smiled and nodded as he held onto Zim's hand  
"You'll be seeing me more as well so don't worry.."  
He said as he sat up a bit straighter, The chef beamed and returned to the kitchen. Zim smiled seeing Dib so happy as he leaned against him. The food soon came out and they dug into pancakes, eggs, hash browns and bacon. Zim couldn't eat the bacon though so he let Dib have it. Once he was finished he leaned back a bit and closed his eyes. The small cake was set on the table and Zim leaned forward, noticing the smell of the sweet icing and sponge cake. Zim smiled a bit as he looked at Dib, asking if he could have some or not.  
"Of course you can silly,"  
Dib giggled as he cut slices and took one, Zim taking the other. Zim ate some of it happily as he seemed really calm at the moment. Dib noticed a bit of icing on Zim's lip,  
"Darling, you've got some icing on your face."  
"Where?"  
"Don't worry I'll get it."  
Dib kissed Zim lightly as he licked the icing off and Zim blushed as he covered his mouth a bit.   
"All clean!"  
Dib sang  
Zim chuckled a bit as he leaned on Dib with a smile,  
"Oh Zim, let's go back to our room, I want you."  
Dib whispered into Zim's covered antenna, Zim went blue. Zim nodded a bit as he looked at the plates  
"W-what should we do about these?"  
"The staff will take care of it"   
Dib said scooping Zim up and walking to their room with Zim in his arms. The alien blushed as he rested his head on Dib's chest and purred a bit. Dib smiled down at Zim and sped up slightly, wanting to get alone as soon as possible.  
A guard stopped them though as he stood infront of Dib  
"Your father wishes to speak with you"  
Dib sighed but put Zim down,  
"I'll be back in a bit, why dont you get yourself all pretty for me?"  
Dib said to Zim quietly with a smirk, Zim blushed and nodded, going to their room. Dib look at the guard.  
"Thank you sir I'll be right with him."  
The gaurd nodded and bowed as it followed Zim to make sure he got there safe and Dib headed to his dad's office.   
"You wanted to see me Dad?"  
"Ah Dib, I have news for you."  
"What is it?"  
Howard was sitting in the room aswell as he looked at Membrane and he nodded  
"Me and Howard are getting engaged "  
Dib blinked.  
He walked out of the doorway and screamed. He came back in,   
"Go on."  
"We just wanted to inform you about this before we announced it to the kingdom "  
Membrane said as Howard nodded.   
"Okay."  
"Now I know this is a lot to take in Dib..."  
Howard started calmly,  
"Yep."  
"But I will devote myself to secondly the kingdom and firstly your father."  
Howard smiled reassuringly at Dib.  
Sure, I'm gonna go process this. "Thanks for telling me before hand..."  
Membrane nodded as dib walked out and held his head. His dad and the PRINCE of the north kingdom!?  
Sure he knew they liked eachother but he didn't think they would take it this far. Dib went back to his room, some time with Zim would help him clear his head.   
Zim laid in bed and looked at Dib with a slight smirk as he spread his legs out a bit,  
"My tallest is finally back~"  
Dib's jaw dropped as he shut the door with his foot and locked it. Zim smiled a bit at Dib's reaction as he sat up. Dib moved closer his eyes glued to Zim, taking off his jacket and tie as he did. Zim looked at Dib as his antenna went up a bit as he watched. Dib looked over Zim, his eyes dark with lust, he unbuttoned his button up and threw it carelessly to the side. Zim sat by the edge of the bed as he wrapped his arms around Dib and looked at him.   
"Gods you look so amazing."  
Dib complimented, completely enamored by Zim.   
"I'd have to say the same for you."  
Zim said as he kissed him roughly. Dib groaned into the kiss and pushed Zim back onto the bed with his body, Zim's legs wrapping around his waist. Zim put his forehead on Dib's as his magenta eyes glowed a bit with the lighting. Dib parted the kiss to get some air, the low lighting of the room making him all the more aroused.  
"Oh Zim, I missed this."  
"I missed you"  
Zim murmured back as he cupped Dib's face in his hands and smiled at him. Dib leaned his face into Zim's touch and closed his eyes.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too.."  
Zim said as he smiled at him and kissed him. As they tangled tongues Dib pulled down his pants and picked Zim up, taking him to his little secret room behind the closet. Zim blushed a bit as the door closed and the room lit up with a dim glow. Dib stared in awe as the room was illuminated by the softest of pink lights from Zim's back.  
"You just keep getting more and more amazing Zim..."  
Zim smiled a bit as he looked at Dib with a smile,  
"I'm not THAT amazing..."  
He said as he looked down slightly, Dib lifted Zim's chin,  
"Yes you are, and that's a royal decree, if you disagree?  
Well I'll have to punish you for treason..."  
Zim chuckled a bit as he smiled at Dib  
"You really have a way with words dontcha.."  
"I guess I do..."  
Dib ran his hand up Zim's thigh. The irken blushed and shivered a bit as he bit his lip. Dib's eyes trailed to Zim's neck, how he wanted to bite it and make it his again. Zim got out of Dib's grip and laid down on the bed as his antenna went up.   
"Zim?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I mark your neck?"  
Zim blushed and nodded as he tilted his head to the side for Dib.  
"Thank you Zim,"  
Dib uttered playfully as he kissed Zim's neck and nibbled around it. Zim bit his lip as he held onto Dib and his antenna went down. Dib uttered sweet nothings to Zim as he marked his Zim's beautiful neck and collarbones with love struck passion. Zim let out a small moan and held onto Dib's back as he felt his neck a bit and smiled. Dib kissed Zim's neck one more time with a utterance of "Mine."  
Zim blushed as he nodded a bit,  
"Yes..I am yours..."  
"Good to know you agree, My Zim."  
Dib smiled against Zim's neck. Zim bit his lip as he rubbed Dib's back a bit and leaned his head back.   
"So how can I please you my Queen?"  
Dib asked, kissing the back of Zim's hand like he would a fine lady's. Zim blushed a bit as he leaned close to Dib's ear,  
"Be rough and don't hold back."  
Dib groaned and grabbed Zim's face, smashing their lips together, Dib lined up and shoved in in a single motion, earning a sweet moan from his lover, who clenched the blankets. He smirked as he held Zim close and started to kiss at his neck and chest. Zim moaned when Dib moved as he held onto his shoulders, digging his claws into him a bit. Dib hissed at the feeling of the cuts but focused on giving Zim a damn good time, Dib started a steady pace, not fast, but the thrusts all had power behind them. Zim moaned softly with every thrust as he leaned his head back a bit and enjoyed the pleasure that Dib gave him. Dib leaned down to kiss at Zim's neck while his lover moaned and clicked. Zim leaned down a bit more as he felt the small marks being placed on his neck. Dib smiled into Zim's neck and reached for Zim's twitching antenna, Dib rubbed his antenna as Zim tensed up and let out a loud moan, proceeding to then lean his head back more. Dib smiled and ran his hand up the length of Zim's antenna, reveling in the shudder and mewl he got from Zim.   
"I love you.."  
He whispered to Dib as he wrapped his legs around him. Dib hummed happily as he continued to thrust into Zim,  
"Likewise darling."  
Dib kissed Zim's cheek, smiling to himself. The irken let out a moan when thrusted into as his grip tightened again and he started to peirce through Dib's skin. Dib hissed quietly at the feeling of being scratched and bit Zim's neck in return. Zim let out a moan as he let go of his back and buried his head into Dib's shoulder.   
"Oh Zim,"  
Dib moaned as he looked at the Irken's face lit by a soft pink,  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
"You existed of course "  
Zim said as he gave him an awkward smile and his antenna went up.  
"Oh Zim, I love you so much, I never want to let you go."  
Zim was tightening on Dib, making Dib's heart race.   
"I love you too...I'll never leave you again"  
Zim said as he came. Dib groaned, feeling how Zim squeezed on him delightfully as the Irken came around him.  
"Gods I'm close..."  
"P-pull out if you need to"  
Zim panted out.  
"I want to stay in, but it's up to you."  
"Stay in..."  
Zim whispered into dib's ear, Dib moaned loudly, coming in Zim. He felt right at home like this is where he was supposed to be, in an alien ex- prostitute wouldn't have been his first guess but he wasn't complaining one bit. Zim moaned when he felt the hot sticky substance inside of him as he rested his head on Dib's chest and moved his legs a bit.  
"That felt amazing..."  
Dib instinctively thrusted in a few times to one, ride out his orgasm, and two keep his seed inside his lover. It was so nice and warm so Dib didn't want to pull out.  
"Same here."  
Dib mumbled as he hugged Zim close. Zim moaned a bit more as Dib continued to thrust and the irken came once again, a bit more this time as he leaned back onto the bed and panted as he closed his eyes a bit. Dib nuzzled Zim affectionately, hoping for post coitus cuddles. Zim nuzzled him back as he purred a bit and smiled, resting his head on Dib's shoulder and leaning against him. Dib kissed beneath Zim's jaw and sighed happily, cuddling into his boyfriend.  
"I'm just gonna,"  
Dib yawned loudly, exhausted from their lovemaking,  
"Nap for a bit..."  
Zim nodded and rested his head down on Dib's chest as he smiled and wrapped his arms around him. He yawned a bit before falling asleep on Dib's chest. Dib looked at Zim lovingly with a coo and immediately passed out.  
When he woke up, Zim was fast asleep and someone was knocking on his door, Dib pulled out of Zim carefully and moved Zim to his main bed, tucking him in.  
Dib pulled on a robe and answered the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Sire you have duties to attend to."  
Dib sighed,   
"Just let me shower, then I'll be ready, and don't disturb my lover, he's asleep. In fact, when he gets up, tell him that I had to attend to my duties and that I love him."  
"Yes sire."  
Dib took a quick shower and dressed, prepare for a day of Princely duties. Zim woke up a bit later as he sat up and stretched a bit, but he was confused on why Dib wasn't there as he looked around and pulled the covers a bit higher up to himself. Did he abandon him? Zim sure hoped not as he hesitantly got out of bed. Zim looked around Dib's closet, looking for a sweater that smelled of his taller, Zim pulled it on and chittered at the pheromones hitting his antenna, mmmm, musky.   
Zim popped in his contacts and put on his wig, heading to the door to find Dib.  
When he opened the door, a gaurd turned to him from their bored relaxed position.  
"Ah, lord Zim, Prince Dib has a message for you."   
"What it it?"  
Zim asked blinking up at the Guard.  
"He said that he would be attending to his duties and to tell you that he loves you."   
Zim smiled and nodded,  
"Thank you for informing me about this...would you please escort me to the armory?"  
Zim looked up at the significantly taller male, he was so short compared to everyone and it made him a bit upset...but no worries. The guard bit his lip,   
"Why?"  
He asked, thinking if the last time the royal consort had asked to go to the armory, those guards were demoted and Kevin loved his job...   
"I just want to check it out"  
Zim said as he leaned back and forth on his heels and continued to just look up at the guard.  
"Sire, not to be rude, but the last time you asked to go to the armory you snuck off to a battle and went missing for a month. So you'll have to give a more in depth reason."  
"Well...I don't think there's any other way to explain it."  
Zim said with a slight chuckle as he looked off to the side a bit,  
"Buut..you don't have to...I really just want to explore the castle."  
The guard sighed,  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
Kevin started walking,  
"Well, come on."  
Zim nodded as he ran to keep up as he held onto Kevin's arm a bit for support.  
"Here's the armory, where we have all our weapons and such, I personally prefer to hang out in the Prince's library, he has some of the best stories written there and it's open to all castle members!"  
"Dib has his own Library?"  
Zim asked, intrigued. the guard nodded as he lead Zim to the library and showed him the area  
"Behold the library"  
"Wow.."  
Zim said as he walked inside the library and looked around. There were shelves coating the walls and alcoves in the walls with lamps and blankets, perfect for curling up with a good book. He smiled as the guard left him to look around. Zim took an interesting book abut the elements as he then went to go read it in one of the corners. Zim curled up in one of the alcoves, and sniffed the sweater, so dibby, it was almost as if Dib was here with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Zim held the dead smeet close as he was visibly sobbing and looked up at Dib with a terrified face. Dib's eyes went wide, Membrane looked down into the crawl space. Zim shook as he held the smeet.  
"I-"  
Zim's voice cracked and Dib could see a pink liquid around the irken.   
"I killed it..."  
"What?"  
"I- I got scared and I tried to get rid of it..."  
Dib picked Zim up from the floor and held him close.  
"What, when did this start?"  
"T-today... just after we saw your father is when I first found out...  
I hid it because I didn't want you to get in trouble or yell at me..."  
Dib pulled him closer and kissed his head lightly as he cradled him.  
"It's okay Zim...I wouldn't have gotten mad at you ,I promise it would've been okay..."  
Dib averted all his attention away from his dad as he spoke, Membrane searched for words and finally settled on,  
"I'm sorry, losing a child is never easy..."  
"How would you know..."  
Dib growled as he tightened his grip on Zim,   
"Because Dib, you were attempt 34..."  
"What?"  
"In cloning, I've told you this Dib..."  
Dib looked away as Zim held onto him and whimpered  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's okay. I'm glad I got here."  
Dib cooed softly to his boyfriend. Zim smiled a bit, but it faltered as he looked down at the smeet  
"I should probably rid of this..."  
"Can I see it first?"  
Dib asked, curious about the thing. he nodded as he unfolded his arms to reveal the small smeet. Dib looked at the tiny thing, a sickly pale green in color, with tiny deformed limbs, it's wiry antennae were limp and lifeless, it's small eyes forever closed. Zim started to cry again when he looked at the smeet, small light pink tears falling onto its lifeless body as he held it close again. Dib hugged Zim close and felt his own eyes water,   
"I won't let this happen again, I promise."   
Membrane opened his mouth to say something but didn't as he walked out and rubbed his head.  
Zim sniffled a bit as he rested his head on Dib's chest.   
"You should get some sleep, I'll go bury the lost one."  
Dib held his hands out for Zim to hand him the smeet, Zim head butted it like a cat and chirred mournfully before giving it to Dib. Dib looked at Zim worriedly as he kneeled down and kissed his head before walking to go bury the smeet.  
Zim walked to their special spot in the closet and laid down as he curled up in the soft blankets.   
Dib walked to the garden, he knew that his ancestors buried their dead children in this garden if they didn't survive their childhood, family legend told that the trees were once a lost child and that the trees grew without even being planted. Dib hoped the legends would welcome the new member. Dib sunk to his knees near and empty plot and began to dig with his bare hands. The small smeet laid by where Dib was digging. It looked almost deflated as the skin by its stomach was all wrinkled from its organs not developing and its antenna looking like dried up leaves, ready to snap at any moment.

Dib had dug so deep his finger burned, he gingerly picked up the smeet and lightly kissed its small forehead.   
"I'm sorry you couldn't see the world..."  
Dib placed the smeet in the hole and started to cover it with dirt. Once he finished burying it the wind blew a small batch of petals over the grave and he smiled a bit  
"Thank you.."  
he said as he walked back inside of the castle. The servants whispered around as Dib walked back to his room. None of the things they said were good... Dib ignored them as he walked into his room.  
"Zim? Where are you?"  
He asked as Zim answered from the small room  
"In here..."  
Dib entered the room, Zim was curled up under the blankets, Dib noticed that the sheets and blankets were different.  
Zim stood up when Dib entered, he had actually changed out the sheets before and had put the old ones in a small bag for the servants to get.   
"Are you okay?"  
Dib asked quietly, Zim nodded as he leaned against Dib.  
"I'm just thinking about things."  
They were silent for a while. That while became minutes. Dib kicked off his shoes and lied down, he needed a break from the stress of today, days felt so long... Zim laid with Dib and held onto him as he nuzzled his chest and smiled a bit in his warmth Dib wrapped an arm around Zim and shut his eyes.  
"I love you Zim."  
"I love you too Dib-love"  
Zim returned softly as he kissed his cheek and fell asleep.  
Dib fell asleep with a smile on his face. Zim sat up and stretched the next morning as he let out a small yawn. Dib was still out cold and snored quietly, Zim smiled at his lover and kissed his cheek sweetly.  
"My tallest,"  
Zim said happily. Zim then got out of bed as he headed to the main room to clean up a bit but paused when he saw the door open. Zim blinked at the stranger in the doorway.  
"Who're you?"  
They didn't answer as they grabbed Zim by the arm  
"You'll be an easy one to take."  
They said quietly as they picked Zim up. Zim immediately started screaming for help and struggled against the person. He covered Zim's mouth immediately as Dib stirred in his sleep and groaned. Dib turned and went to pull Zim closer, but was met with only air. Dib shot up and looked around frantically, getting up and calling Zim's name. Zim's mouth was griped onto tighter as he whimpered a bit and was immediately carried out the window,the strong gust of wind pushing the rain into Dib's room   
Dib jumped out the window after them, hair stuck to his face as he ran. When the guy heard he as being followed he grumbled, he knew he couldn't outrun Dib with Zim in his arms as he dropped the Irken on the muddy ground. Dib continued running after the man and tackled him into the ground.  
"Who are you? And who sent you?"  
"I'll never tell you!! I was promised big money if i got a royal, but that's all I'm saying!!"  
Dib scoffed and called for guards, he'd break eventually...  
Dib ran to Zim after the man was carried away.  
"Shit, are you okay?"  
Zim wiped the mud off of his face and nodded as he sat up a bit.  
"I'm fine...its just a bit of mud"  
he said as he looked up at dib. Dib wiped some leftover mud from Zim's chin and sighed.  
"Gods, can't we go a day without someone trying to kidnap you or my father yelling at me?"   
Zim shrugged a bit as he held onto Dib and sighed,  
Dib held him close and headed back into the castle as some servants jumped a bit when Dib walked through the gate and started to mutter things again. Dib set Zim down on the floor,  
"You go wash up and get dressed, I'll go talk to my father about this."  
They gave eachother a goodbye kiss and parted ways. Zim yawned a bit as he headed to the shower and sighed, thinking about what had happened...who could that have been...it couldn't have been the northern kingdom...and Zim didn't know any other bad kingdoms. Zim stepped into the shower and started washing up,  
Once he was done he put on the tunic Bethany made him long ago. It still fit like a glove. he smiled a bit as he spun around in it before putting his disguise back on and walking out into the hallway to find Dib. The prince was currently explaining the recent attempted kidnapping to his father, Howard stood in the hall outside patiently waiting for the two to be done, Zim found Howard here.  
"Can I go in?"  
"Sorry kiddo, we gotta wait a bit for them to finish."  
Zim sighed and nodded as he leaned against the wall next to Howard and looked up at him  
"Heyyy...weren't you like...the husband to the northern queen...the one that declared war on our entire kingdom?"  
"Oh yeeahhh, that was me. I'm sorry 'bout that, it was a poor life decision to marry Vanessa..."  
"But..then you had an affair with the king...isn't that also bad to cheat on someone even if they are evil?"  
"Look I never said I was in a good moral place!"  
Howard snapped, eerily similar to the old northern royals, but snapped out of it when Zim flinched and shivered.  
"I'm sorry, I was used to being horrid to others to get my way back then... but no longer, I'm trying to be the kindest person I can be."  
"Just don't try and hurt anyone or I'll do the same thing I did to your son."  
Zim snapped back with a slight growl in the middle before walking to the library. Howard gave a slight smirk and Zim stalked away, the door of Membrane's office opening. Howard stepped in with a smile. Dib had his arms crossed and Membrane sighed.  
"The castle is on lockdown until further notice...we cant have this happening again"  
"Thanks dad,"  
Dib hugged his father and shot Howard a suspicious look, before he exited the room, Howard stepped in with a grin,  
"How are you my king?"  
"Oh Howard I'm stressed up the wall,"  
Membrane went right past Howard with a worried look.  
"I haven't seen Gaz in a while, I hope she's alright..."  
Howard, upset by Membrane not focusing on him, but calming down, wrapped his arms around Membrane from the back.  
"She'll be alright."  
"I should check anyways..."  
Howard sighed as he tightened his grip on membrane slightly, putting his head on the towering King's shoulder.  
"You can get one of the guards to do it... meanwhile we can go to your room~"  
He purred quietly as he stepped flush to membrane.  
"Howard, this is my daughter we're talking about! I can't just send a guard!"  
Membrane exited the office, making a b-line for Gaz's room, Howard behind him, grumbling quietly zim stayed in the library and perked up when he heard Dib come in as he smiled and stood up, putting the book back as he walked over.   
"Dib, I missed you so much!"   
Zim hugged Dib tightly and nuzzled into his chest.  
"You saw me ten minutes ago!"  
Dib responded with a giggle.  
Zim smiled and shrugged a bit  
"It felt long..."  
He said as he stayed hanging onto Dib.   
Dib picked him up and kissed his head as he walked out.   
"Zim, I have a bad feeling about that Howard fellow..."  
"What do you mean? He seems nice"  
Zim said as he tilted his head a bit   
"I don't know, it's just a gut feeling...  
Haven't you noticed anything odd about him?"  
Dib asked, Zim furrowed his brow in thought,  
"Now that you mention it..."  
"He did seem to be comfortable with what had happened..."  
Zim said as he let go of Dib.  
"Even if he was the guy we have no proof."  
"I just- he seemed like he wasn't shocked or angry when I told them you were almost kidnapped, then dad sent him out to talk to me in private... I got quite a scolding..."  
"why did you get a scolding? What did you do?"  
Zim asked with a shocked and slightly angry look on his face as he crossed his arms Dib blushed,  
"It was just about being safe in bed and how stupid it was to not use protection..."  
Dib mumbled.  
"Oh..."  
He said as he leaned against Dib a bit and held his hand  
"Speaking of bed..."  
He hinted as he looked up at Dib.   
"Right now?"  
Dib asked, his face a dark pink.  
"I-I mean we don't have to!"  
Zim stuttered as he stood up again and looked down a bit,   
"I mean, if you want to, I'd be happy to oblige."  
"No, its okay....we have a lot we should be doing right now anyways..."  
Zim mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Dib sighed,  
"You're right, but I'll make it up to you okay?"  
Zim smiled and nodded as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and headed out the door.   
(Little break for dumb author interactions, enjoy 

(Ok back to the story)  
Membrane knocked on Gaz's door, which opened a crack, an angry gold eye peeking out,   
"Dad, what do you want?"  
"Just wanted to see if you're alright dear."  
"I'm angry."  
"Dear,"  
Gaz has been sulking in her room since she was informed of his and Howard's engagement.   
"Don't talk to me..."  
She said as she closed her door and groaned as she leaned against it,  
Howard seemed satisfied as he walked over to membrane  
"There, see we should leave her alone."  
"Listen up you cold hearted northern fuck, you may be able to fool my dad but I know that you're bad, we don't trust you and we never will."  
Gaz hissed through the door.  
"And if you ever, ever hurt my family,  
I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"  
"Gazlene Membrane!"  
Membrane barked back angrily.   
"No, no its alright...she just needs some time to...calm down is all."  
Howard as he walked back downstairs. He went through a small passage in the outer wall and out onto the streets. No one would notice he was gone, but he would have to make it quick so that no one would start looking if they did find out....he went to an alley way and up to a small building as he knocked on the door  
"i have a new target for you."  
The door opened a sliver and Howard was let in he walked inside and smirked a bit.  
"It's the kings daughter....She is more violent though so you might want to use someone more aggressive."  
"The princess?  
You mean the King's favorite child that can beat 7 grown men to a pulp? Oh no, no way."  
The shadowy figure said,  
"Do it while she's asleep...kill her in her sleep and if she wakes up get out of there...I'll pay you 3,000 if you do this"  
The man in shadows grinned wickedly.  
"Good doing business with you."  
"You too..."  
Howard said as he set the money on the desk and walked out.

Gaz sighed and opened her door, it wouldn't hurt to check on Dib. Her older brother could be a handful, she wasn't sure how Zim did it. Dib was currently picking out clothing for the party the next day as he mumbled to himself a bit on what to wear but stopped when he heard a knock on the door  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Gaz."  
Dib smiled and went to open the door, hugging his little sister.  
"I haven't seen you in days! I thought you were sick or something."  
"Yeah, yeah no need to worry about me."  
She said as she pulled away from the hug a bit,  
"I just came to check on you is all"  
"Well, the past few days have been insane for me a Zim, we got banned from getting engaged-"  
"I heard that one."  
"And um, Zim well..."  
"He what? Did he hurt you!?"  
Gaz asked as she stood up straighter and got more serious  
"No! He, he got pregnant and...we lost it."  
Dib looked down, tearing up slightly.  
Gaz covered her mouth.  
"Gods, that's awful!"  
Dib wiped his tears away and nodded.  
"I buried it in the garden and Dad scolded me on using protection next time."  
"Well no duh! You're only 23 Dib! You aren't ready for a kid!"  
"I know I just never thought of using it!"  
Gaz groaned.  
"Think with your brain, not your dick, shithead."  
He rolled his eyes  
"I'm just glad that he's okay and that you're okay."  
"Thanks Gaz. By the way, are you coming to the peace day celebration tomorrow at Gretchen's?"  
"Dib, I have to go to that."  
"Oh..."  
Gaz chuckled a bit and patted Dib's shoulder  
"I'm going to go rest for a bit...make sure to actually sleep tonight alright?"  
She said as she started to walk back to her room.   
"I will don't worry, be safe!"  
"You know I always sleep with a switchblade ready to use under the pillow Dib, I'll be fine!"   
Dib smiled a bit and went back to picking out suits as he felt way more confident. Gaz shuffled back to her room and stretched before changing out of her corseted dress and flopping onto the bed in a nightgown. She shut her gold eyes and drifted into a light sleep. After she did, a man dressed in all black snuck into her room silently, it was like a feather in the wind as he carefully stepped over the Gaz...raising the knife as they quickly stabbed her in the neck. Gaz awoke and jolted, only further plunging the knife in her throat, she scrabbles for her knife and stabbed at the man's eyes. He fell back as he held his face with one hand and bit down hard on his lip to keep from yelling. Gaz shakily reached for the knife in her throat and pulled it out, lunging at the man to carve his eyes out fully, nobody fucked with her and lived. She kept hacking at his body till he stopped moving and went to go out the door before collapsing from blood loss, a guard soon running over.

Membrane was soon alerted by this as he stopped writing   
"My daughter...is what?"  
"S-she's in critical condition sir...a stab straight to the throat...."


	12. Chapter 12

Membrane stood and ran to the medical bay.  
"Where's my daughter?"  
"King membrane, you're here, she needs a blood transfusion this second."  
A doctor said.  
Membrane rolled up his sleeve and the doctor drew some blood rushing it to Gaz.  
Membrane looked at her throat, it was a miracle she survived, but two attacks on his family so close together? Dib could be in danger for all he knew...   
Dib rushed into the medical bay just then with Zim as he went to were his dad was  
"I came as soon as I could!!"  
He said as he set Zim down and kneeled by his dad.  
"What happened!? She was just fine when she talked to me, I don't know why or how this could've been possible!!"   
"Well there was a corpse with gouged eyes found in her room."  
A nurse said,  
"Thank the gods she sleeps with a switchblade, otherwise she wouldn't have made it..."  
Dib said softly as he reached to lightly squeeze Gaz's hand. Membrane nodded and pulled Dib close.  
"I couldn't bear to loose either of you Dib, please be safer."  
Dib nodded as he hugged his dad  
Zim didn't feel that he was needed at the moment and he headed to the dining room. Zim saw Howard walking and sped up to talk to him.  
"Hey!"  
Howard's eyes widened and he turned. Zim glared at him and crossed his arms  
"I know you had something to do with this so you better start talking!!"  
Howard froze then booked it for the medical bay, Membrane would buy his act and get rid of that green hideous boy that killed his son. Zim chased after him as he tried to keep up  
"HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!"  
Howard took a sharp turn and slid into the med bay, faking tears and sniffling as he shook and clung to Membrane.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Zim was planning to kill your son! This was his plan all along!!"  
Howard cried as Zim ran into the medical bay.  
Zim continued to run at Howard, growling as he did when he was pushed back by the guards.  
Membrane was holding Dib and Howard close, a furious and frightened look on his face.  
"What? Let me through!"  
Zim hissed as he scratched at the guards armor, no one hurt someone close to Dib.   
"ZIM!"  
Membrane yelled as Zim immediately stopped and got a terrified look on his face  
"I let you into my home...let you have a chance to be with my son and this is how you repay me!? I am truly disappointed and disgusted by your behavior and I will have you executed at once!"   
Tears welled in Zim's eyes, he looked desperately at Dib to help him but he wouldn't meet his eyes.  
Zim could clearly remember his trial, all the Irkens in that room cheering as the control brains decided his fate.  
"I'm- im sorry! Miyuki and Spork's deaths were accidents! So were the blackouts! I- I was careless!"  
Zim couldn't see the Membranes, all he saw was the lights of the control brains looming over him.  
"Don't re-encode me! I'll do anything, please my tallest!"  
Zim was suddenly jolted from his vision as his pak sent a shock through his body.  
The Membranes stared at him strangely as Zim fell to the ground, shocking the guards who stepped back a bit and waited for orders. They had seen a lot of strange things, but this was a first and they didn't know how to handle it.  
"What should we do sir...he seems to be passed out, should we carry on with the execution?"  
They asked as they stepped closer to the Irken and Zim jolted back up as he immediately tried to get away from everyone. Data flooded to Zim's brain and the thoughts were overwhelming.  
"No, NO! I'm not defective! I'm not!"  
Zim clawed at his head as he frantically tried to avoid the truth. Dib went up to try and stop him and Zim hissed at him as he hugged himself  
"DONT TOUCH ME!!"  
He hissed as he scooted farther away.   
"You've failed... why are you still alive? You even broke your sir, and that thing was indestructible..."  
Zim rocked himself as he muttered to himself.  
"I am defective..."  
Zim suddenly started clawing at his pak viciously.  
"Defective defective defective defective!"  
"Zim...you're not a defective"  
Dib said as he kneeled down by Zim and looked at him.  
"You're a sweet guy and I know that you would never hurt someone...please listen to me..."  
Zim stopped for a second  
"You really think that...don't you?"  
"Of course I do Zim..."  
"You don't even know me..."  
Zim trembled,  
"I got my leaders killed when I was just a child, all I cause in havoc and destruction, it would be better if I was gone..."  
"Zim...I know that...even if you meant to do that or didn't, that you deep inside regretted it...that you didn't want to...and I know that deep down...you are an amazing person who I love so so much..."  
"But why were you chasing Howard?"  
Membrane asked, Zim growled lowly.  
"He framed me...I know it's him...he's the one that payed the guy to kill Gaz!!"  
Zim yelled as he quickly stood up and pointed at Howard   
"I would never! Besides, where's your proof?"  
Zim growled at Howard  
"YOU LIAR!! you know very well that the reason all of the castles currency has been disappearing is because of YOU!!"  
Howard feigned shock,  
"How would you know if the wealth was dwindling unless you've been taking it?"  
"I'm too busy getting kidnapped ever other day!"  
"You're so pathetic!!"  
zim hissed at him before running off to dibs room,the guards looking at membrane for permission to go after him   
"Go, don't hurt him yet, restrain Howard as well, I want answers once I know my baby girl is alright."  
Membrane shoved away Howard and turned fully towards his sleeping daughter. The guards nodded as a few restrained Howard and others went after Zim as the Irken went into Dib's room quickly and proceeded to then close and lock the door.  
"Let us in, we aren't going to hurt you!"  
Zim hissed loudly and burrowed in the warm blankets of Dib's bed. Dib ran up to them and pushed them aside  
"Let me handle this..."  
He said as he went up to the door,  
"Hey Zim..."  
Zim whimpered from the bed and cover his head in blankets.  
Dib unlocked the door with his key and stepped in. Zim backed off and stayed hidden in the blankets as he growled  
"G-go away!!"  
"Can I just hold you?"  
Dib held his arms out, Zim peeked our from under the blankets. he thought for a second and nodded as he went over to Dib and stayed close to him as he rested his head on Dib's chest.   
"I'm scared Zim, Gaz is my little sister and she's the toughest person I know, if she was almost killed, who's to say it couldn't be one of us next?"  
Zim was quiet for a second before speaking,  
"I know who did it..."  
He looked up at Dib.  
"W-who?"  
"Down in the village there's a small store hidden from the royals...you can hire bounty hunters there but if you give them enough money they'll kill whoever you want."  
Dib at Zim suspiciously,  
"And how do you know this?"  
"Men at the brothel liked to talk about things... and I might've done it with one or two of 'em."  
"Wait, done it as in had sex or as in went to get them assassinated?"  
"We had sex...and then after the second person they took me back to the brothel because I was apparently not good enough."  
Dib ground his teeth,  
"Oh, they're dead..."  
"It's ok...it's too dangerous to try and kill one of them..."  
"Well we can at least gas out their business, maybe find who hurt my sister."  
Zim nodded as he nuzzled Dib and stayed close to him. Dib sighed,   
"You wouldn't betray me, right?"  
The Irken shook his head  
"Of course not... I love you"  
"Zim you need to go with the guards to be safe, at least until you can explain why you were chasing Howard, he's being questioned too."  
Zim sighed and nodded  
"But I'm staying with you and that's final..."  
He said as he held onto Dib tightly.   
"Alright."  
Dib leaned into Zim and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too Zim."  
He smiled and Dib went and opened the door as a few guards stepped out of the way for Dib. Dib held Zim in his arms as he walked back to the med bay.  
"Dad, you can question Zim, just be nice, please. I have a feeling he's innocent."  
Zim hesitantly crawled out of Dib's arms and went over to sit next to Howard as he growled lowly Membrane was clearly distraught,  
"So, one of you is responsible for harming my daughter..."  
Both of the males nodded as Zim looked down a bit and Howard kept a straight face.  
"Now, who could've had the resources, nay! The connections to order an assassin I'm to kill Gazlene , in her sleep of all times..."  
"Sir may I have you know that I was with Dib at the time...we were in his room when the guards alerted us... "  
Zim said.  
"Zim was with me the whole day before as well."  
Dib added. Howard didn't speak as he looked away.  
"And where were you Howard? "  
Membrane asked as he looked at him  
"I was heading to bed after you checked on Gaz."  
Howard said as he looked blankly at the walls Zim growled a bit  
"Yeah right!! It's not even dark yet it's dusk!! "  
"Gaz slept at that time! And she visited you and Dib first!"  
"And how do you know she visited us before she slept? Huh!?"  
Zim hissed back, Howard was lost for words. Membrane looked at the guards and nodded as they grabbed Howard  
"I'm sorry Howard... I thought I could trust you... "  
Membrane said as they lead Howard out Dib walked to his father and patted his back softly.  
"I'm sorry Dad..."   
"It's ok son... "  
Hes said as he quickly headed to his office Zim looked at Gaz laying in the medical bed.   
"I wish I knew how to fix this, but I never learned medicine on Irk..."  
Dib put a hand on his shoulder  
"It's ok...she'll be happy to know you weren't the one."  
"We've never even had a one on one conversation..."  
Zim whimpered,   
"I barely know anyone here..."  
"Gaz trusts you Zim... She knows that you wouldn't hurt anyone if you didn't have to"  
Zim frowned.  
"Just hold me and tell me that it's going to be alright."  
Dib nodded as he hugged Zim and told him everything was going to be alright as he picked him up and took him to his room. Zim leaned into Dib's chest and shut his eyes, focusing on Dib's heartbeat. he layed down with Zim and sighed as he pet him a bit and kissed his head. Zim purred softly and curled in Dib's arms. Dib smiled and closed his eyes a bit as he slowly started to dose off Zim watched Dib sleep, no one would hurt his Dib. No one ended up coming that night as the next morning Dib was left untouched. Dib awoke to Zim sitting by his side eyes open and taking in the room.  
"Morning love."  
Dib said as he pulled Zim closer and kissed his forehead. Zim smiled as he held onto Dib.  
"Morning Dib-love!"  
Zim said as he rested his head under Dib's chin and purred happily.   
"Mm, we should check on Gaz and get ready for the peace day celebration later today..."  
Zim nodded as he got up and went down to the medical bay as a few guards were guarding it now and the place seemed to have much higher security. The guards stepped aside once Dib arrived and the two could see Gaz sitting in the bed.  
"GAZ! You're awake!"  
Dib exclaimed as he hugged her lightly, she smiled and picked up a chalkboard and wrote on it   
"I can't talk, so I have to write, won't be able to make the peace day celebration, have fun for me."  
Dib looked confused as he sat by her  
"Oh..."  
He sighed as he smiled a bit,  
"Damn right I'll have the best time...have fun listening to dads lectures"  
He joked as he playfully nudged her,  
"No you dick-brain."  
Gaz wrote and smirked. Dib flushed thinking of their last conversation. Dib rolled his eyes after that and got up  
"I'll see you after the party."  
Gas waved and laid down with a smile, Zim moved closer and reached to hold Gaz's hand.  
"You've been nothing, but kind to me, I hope I can repay you for it..."  
Zim reaches into his pak and pulled out a vial of purple goo.  
"This is synthesized from my own healing systems, it should help you with your recovery, and also boost your immune system."  
Zim put the vial in her hand and smiled, butting his head against hers as a show of care. Gaz looked over and nodded as she smiled at him.  
She grabbed a bigger whiteboard and started to write, it took a minute but once she was done she gave it to Zim.  
"Thank you Zim You've taken care of my brother and my family and i thank you for everything you've done. You forever have my blessing and I trust you with my life...thank you so much."   
Zim's eyes watered and he hugged her.  
"I knew you would be amazing as soon as you handed me the right fork..."  
Gaz snorted then swallowed painfully and shooed Zim away with her hand. Zim smiled and left the infirmary as he went over to find Dib so that he could get something to wear for the peace day dance Dib was in his room and he smiled when Zim entered the room.  
"Hey, I found out something cool."  
"What is it Dib love?"  
Dib opened his closet and pointed at the multiple pink and purple dresses and outfits.  
"Woah."  
"Yeah I think Bethany made you a new wardrobe."  
Zim picked out a purple suit that he liked and went to the bathroom to try it on  
he walked out a bit later to show Dib as he looked up at his lover and smiled.   
"Wow, you look amazing."  
Dib mumbled, he was shocked how Zim kept looking more and more amazing each day.  
Zim kept his bright smile as he stood infront of Dib.  
"Thank you! I'm sure your suit looks amazing too!!"  
Dib rubbed the back of his head and smiled,   
"Thanks, but it's nothing special..."  
"It's always special when it's on you!"  
He said happily as he kissed Dib's cheek, making Dib smiled.  
"You are just too sweet! Good thing I like sugar."  
Dib purred as he kissed Zim's sweet mouth. Zim blushed as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dib.  
"Maybe you can have some more when we get back~"  
"I like that idea."  
Dib said with half lidded eyes,  
"But he gave to get going, the Atlan kingdom is quite far away."  
Zim nodded as he kissed Dib's nose and headed downstairs to wait for Dib in the carriage.   
Dib pulled on an acceptable outfit and headed downstairs, saying his goodbyes to the workers and picking up a picnic basket of food for the trip from the kitchen.  
Dib got into the carriage and smiled at his lover. Dib crouched down and kissed Zim's hand before laying his head of Zim's thigh.  
"Mmm, hi darling."  
Zim blushed and gave a small "Hi" back. Dib gave a small kiss to Zim's thigh but before it could go any further the door opened and Dib leaped back eyes wide and face ablaze.  
A foot servant blinked at him.  
"Um, I've come to say that your father will not be attending and expects you to represent the kingdom well..."  
Dib calmed and nodded,   
"I will, don't worry."  
The foot servant nodded and shut the door. Zim kinda panicked when the servant came in but chuckled a bit when he left as he looked back at Dib and crossed his legs a bit  
"You could've gotten caught y'know..."  
he said as he sat closer to him and wrapped his arms around Dib.  
"And dont you need protection if you're going to even try during the ride?"  
He asked as he rested his head on Dib's shoulder,  
"Bold of you to think I didn't come prepared."  
Dib answered with a smirk and pulled a condom out of his pant pocket. Zim smirked a bit and rolled his eyes  
"Guess you can have a small treat before we get there~"  
He said as he kissed Dib's arm.  
"Or the entire package if you don't think well get caught~"   
"Mmm, thank you love."  
Dib hummed as he pecked the underside of Zim's jaw as the carriage moved onto the main road.  
Zim bit his lip and smiled as he held onto Dib's shirt and leaned into it a bit. Dib pulled Zim onto his lap,  
"I missed this, having you all to myself..."  
Zim squeaked and held tighter to Dib's shirt when he was moved.  
"My Zim."   
Dib held Zim close as the small Irken moved around a bit to get comfortable while in a way teasing Dib aswell, he eventually found a comfortable way to sit.   
"Keep on moving like that and I might not have clean pants for the event."  
Dib said with a smile, the carriage went over a bump and Dib blushed and groaned softly as Zim bounced in his lap. Zim chuckled a bit and moved against him again, hoping to cause something  
"You mean like this?~"  
He purred as he looked up at him. Dib bit his lip then grabbed Zim's shoulders,  
"Hah, just let me undress first..."  
His face was red and he was out of breath as Zim hesitantly got off and sat on the couch opposite of Dib. Dib quickly stripped and gestured for Zim to do the same. Zim nodded as he undressed and went back over to Dib, sitting back on his lap. Zim put his head on Dib's chest as Dib pet at Zim's head and wrapped the other hand around Zim's bottom,  
"I think riding me would be the best way to do this, with the road bumps and all."   
Zim nodded  
"That means your gonna have to lay down for me.."  
Zim carefully pushed Dib down and got on top of him. Dib laid down and gazed at the rolling early autumn hills, Dib was excited so spend the holidays with Zim, curled up by the fire and sipping hot cocoa. Dib snapped back to reality at the feeling of bucking against him.  
"Eyes on me Dib."  
Dib blushed a bit as he straightened himself up and nodded  
"Sorry...day dreaming again.."  
He said as he placed his hands on Zim's waist.   
"Mmm, what were you thinking about?"  
Zim asked,a little scared of the answer.  
"Oh, well I was thinking how it's autumn so that means winter, and then snow and holidays, and cuddling by the fire and drinking hot cocoa..."  
Dib said with a blush, embarrassed by the softness of his fantasies. Zim smiled a bit as he leaned over and kissed Dib.  
"That's cute~"  
He purred as he cuddled Dib and they hit a big bump Dib let out a noise as Zim bounced unintentionally and gripped onto him tightly. Zim blushed as he held onto Dib's arms as he looked at him with a smirk  
"Gonna be a bumpy ride~"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh Zim, the way you have with words..."  
Dib groaned and grabbed onto Zim's hips.  
"Oh, someone's excited."  
Zim teased. Dib bit his lip and held onto Zim tighter  
"I just want to be inside you Zim....you look so sweet."  
He complimented Zim and kissed at his neck before remembering something  
"Gotta get a condom first though..."  
Dib reached for the condom he'd pulled out a while ago and slid it on.  
"There we go, now we don't have to worry."  
Dib gave a sweet kiss to Zim's jaw and smiled up at his boyfriend. Zim smiled back as he carefully inserted Dib's member into himself and immediately moaned into the kiss as he held onto Dib's arms. Dib hummed into the kiss in turn and rolled his hips, eager to start. Zim deepened the kiss and moved his hips lower so that Dib ended up deeper. He moaned at the feeling and ground against Dib. The carriage went over a bump and Zim chirped loudly as he bounced. Dib leaned back as he moaned and rolled his hips a bit faster, always hoping to hit another bump on the way.  
"Now we can't depend just on the road, can we?"  
Zim said as he lifted himself up and dropped back down on Dib, gasping as he did. Dib panted a bit and nodded as he kept his hands on Zim's waist.  
"W..we have about 3 hours"   
"G-good, now move Irk damnit."   
Dib started to roll his hips again as he felt Zim's soft skin.   
"How is your skin so soft?"  
Dib asked,  
"Irkens don't have hair and it helps for when we pile for warmth as Smeets when our heat regulators don't work yet."  
Zim answered shakily.   
"Explains why your so warm as well~"  
He cooed as he rolled his hips a bit slower and waited for a bump in the road.  
A bump hit and Zim bounced higher than usual, Dib let out a loud moan as he covered his mouth.   
"Shit I forgot we need to keep quiet..."  
Dib mumbled through his hand   
"Why? I want everyone to know how much I love you~"  
Zim said as he jerked his hips. Dib grunted and pulled Zim into a kiss, he had to keep quiet somehow. The kiss muffled his moans as he held onto Dib's face. Dib asked for entrance to Zim's mouth and was let in easily. Zim tried to become as dominant as possible as he wrapped his tongue around Dib's.   
Dib fought against the serpentine tongue for dominance and thrust his hips up to get the upper hand. Zim moaned as he let go of Dib's tongue and Dib took the chance to become dominant over Zim again. Dib felt around Zim's sweet mouth and wrapped his hands around Zim's bottom to lift him up and drop him again, now this was fun. 

The carriage then fell into a small crater in the road as the servant driving sighed and got out to go alert the two. There was a knock on the door and the two froze,  
"Shit."  
The door started to open, but Dib pulled it shut.  
"A little privacy?"  
"Sorry sire, the carriage has fallen in a crater."  
Dib groaned and rubbed his eyes  
"How long will it take to get it out or are we going to have to miss the celebration?"  
Dib asked as he looked at the door.   
"About 10 minutes Sire."  
Dib sighed,  
The servant went back and eventually there would be a big bump and the carriage would be on its way again.  
When they started moving again Zim squeaked and held onto Dib tightly. The moment was pretty much gone as Dib held onto Zim and kissed his cheek.  
"You alright love?"  
"Yeah, just got surprised."  
Zim leaned into Dib's touch and purred softly. Dib smiled and nodded as he rubbed Zim's back a bit and the small Itken purred a bit louder as he loved the affection he got.   
"Once we finish we can have lunch and cuddle, how's that sound baby?"  
"Wonderful Dib-love."  
Dib smiled at Zim as he kissed him and layed him down gently as he held the Irken's waist.   
"My darling space boy."  
Dib muttered softly when they broke the kiss. Zim smiled brightly at Dib as he put is forehead on Dib's.  
"I love you Dib..."  
"I love you too."  
Dib lifted Zim's chin,  
"Should we continue?"  
Zim nodded as he wrapped his legs around Dib's waist a bit  
"Can we do it like this though?"  
"Of course."  
Dib bent to kiss Zim's forehead and Dib snaked his arms around Zim's bottom. Zim shivered a bit as he moved his hands to wrap around Dib's neck so that he could get comfortable.   
"You can move y'know. You won't break me."  
Zim mumbled up at Dib with a small smile.  
"I just don't want to ruin your beautiful body"  
Dib complemented as he kissed Zim's smooth chest and slowly moved inside of Zim. He gave a soft breath and blushed.  
"Dib, you're making me blush!"  
"I like it when you blush, you're so beautiful when you do."  
Zim blushed a bit more as he looked away, flattered, but still loving the treatment. Dib sped up slightly, wanting to please his queen. Zim moaned as he gripped onto Dib's arm. His antenna went down and twitched a bit as the carriage went over another bump and Zim moved up a bit. Dib reached for one of Zim's twitching antenna, and bit his lip as Zim tightened around him. Zim let Dib touch his antenna as he let out a moan once the humans skin touched his antenna Dib smiled and nibbled at Zim's bare neck. Zim panted and bit as his antenna twitched.   
Dib smirked and ran his hand up the length of the antenna, hoping to see Zim come undone. He arched his back a bit and moaned a bit loudly as he covered his mouth. They went over a bump and Dib slipped out from the movement before plunging back in, causing Zim to moan Dib's name through his hand. Dib smirked a bit as he bit at the Irken's neck and chest before coming as he let out a moan and panted a bit.   
Zim waited for the intoxicating feel of seed flooding his channel, but remembered that they were using protection, Zim felt a little disappointed, but shifted around on Dib's cock to simulate the feel of being filled, Zim shut his eyes and chirped, feeling himself grow close, fortunately at that moment Dib had grabbed his antenna and pulled them to his mouth.Zim let out a moan as he came and leaned his head back as his antenna twitched in the humans mouth and he moved his hips a bit as the pure amount of pleasure hit him. Zim caught his breath and lied tiredly, Dib smiled and kissed Zim's cheek before pulling out and taking off the used condom. Dib tied it shut and set in on the ground.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Tired."  
Zim panted out, Dib smiled softly and reached into the picnic basket for napkins to clean the two off. Zim curled up as his antenna went down and he turned over   
" Your so good at doing this...making me feel good....have you done it before...?"  
Zim asked as he let out shaky breaths and looked at Dib.  
"A couple of times when I was younger..."  
Dib said cautiously.  
"I was experimenting, trying to find what I liked and what I didn't, I learned that breasts make me uncomfortable and that I didn't like bottoming."  
Zim nodded as he turned to look out the window as he smiled a bit at the scenery and closed his eyes.  
"I'm glad you finally found your someone."  
"Me too."  
Dib said softly as he gently took Zim's hand.  
"Should I let you rest or should we eat something?"  
"Can we rest for a second? "  
He asked as he leaned against Dib and purred a bit as he closed his eyes again.   
"Of course"  
Dib responded quietly as he wrapped an arm around Zim.  
"May I dress you first?"  
Dib asked timidly. Zim nodded as he sat up a bit and grabbed some of his clothes. He did look pretty tired. Dib gently pushed Zim back against the cushy back of the seat and smiled at him.  
"No, you rest, I asked if I could dress you."  
Dib got to his knees and gave Zim's knee a soft kiss before taking Zim's clothes from his hands and helping Zim dress. Zim smiled a bit as he watched Dib.  
"You're too nice to me "  
He said in a soft and happy tone as a small blushed covered his face.   
"There's no such thing. That's what my dad always said."  
"I was trying to flatter you"  
Zim said as he stuck his tongue out at him, Dib smiled back,  
"But darling that's my job. I've made it my personal mission to treat you like the radiant goddess you are."  
Zim chuckled a bit and smiled as he sat up once his clothes were on and leaned against Dib.  
"Are we going to stay in the kingdom over night? "  
"Probably."  
Dib said shrugging his shoulders as he put his socks back on   
"Why do you ask?"  
Zim raised an eyebrow and smiled. He shrugged a bit as he rested his head on Dib's chest and held his hand. Dib smiled and picked up his suit off the floor, he put it on and after tying his tie he looked presentable.  
"There we go, they'll be none the wiser."  
He chuckled a bit as he looked out the window. It had started to get a bit dark and Zim's eyes started to glow a bit. Dib just watched his gorgeous lover silently, at least until his stomach growled loudly.  
"Oh, um we should probably eat a little, but not too much, we don't want to spoil our appetites."  
Zim nodded as he grabbed the basket of food and brought it up to their seat as he opened it and waited for dib. Dib pulled out a sandwich and munched on it happily, Zim picked up a sugary snack and nibbled on that. Dib smiled at Zim as he looked in the basket.  
"Do you drink champagne? "  
Zim blinked at the alcoholic beverage and answered.  
"I've had drinks here and there when I was on Irk, but I've never had anything this fancy, Irken hard drinks are more like moonshine, not well regulated and doesn't taste good..."  
"Oh...well would you like some? "  
He asked as he got out a cup for himself and opened the bottle with a loud POP.   
"I haven't had a drink in a while, but sure!"  
Zim chirped out as Dib grabbed another glass and poured a small amount for Zim.  
Dib handed him the glass and raised his own,  
"Cheers."  
Zim clinked his glass with dibs and tasted the drink as his eyes lit up and his antenna heightened  
"Its so sweet!"  
Dib chuckled,   
"I thought you'd like it."  
Dib downed the rest of his glass and looked off into the distance in thought. Zim poured himself some more as he purred happily and smiled. The two drank two more glasses each, Zim reached to refill his glass once more but Dib took the bottle away.  
"Alright, I think we've both had enough, I'm sure they'll have drinks at the celebration."  
Zim whimpered but nodded as he savored the sweet taste in his mouth and put that glass cup back as the castle came into view.  
"Woah."  
Zim stared in awe at the glimmering castle.  
"Yeah, it's always that shiny too."  
Dib said dully, he wasn't the biggest fan of the luster of the stone. Zim watched as the carriage pulled up and came to a halt as one of the kingdoms guards came up and opened the door. Dib bowed his head for the guard and stepped out, holding his hand out to help Zim down. Zim stepped down and entwined their fingers.  
They had a celebration to attend 

Zim smiled as the servant escorted the two into the shimmering castle and once they were inside they would only notice five other kingdoms. Gretchen's face lit up when she saw Dib, her purple hair in a French braid and a pastel orange dress that fell to the floor.  
"Dibby! You're here!"  
Gretchen tackled Dib in a tight hug which he awkwardly returned by patting her back. Zim smiled a bit and gave a small wave. Even though Gretchen didn't like him he still wanted to be as nice as possible  
"Hello!"  
He said in a happy tone as he looked up at her,  
"Hello uhhh..."  
Gretchen pursed her lips,  
"What was your name again?"  
"It's Zim."  
"What's your last name?"  
Zim panicked for a bit then put together a name.  
"Ira. It was passed down from a great empire that has discarded my family."  
Gretchen's mind went blank for a second. A great empire? Where did Zim even come from!?   
"Oh uh...nice to meet you too"  
She forced smile and then lead them to the food tables.  
"We have refreshments and snacks before the feast later in the evening."  
Gretchen gestured to the tables then turned to Dib.  
"Oh, Dib! I asked you for a dance last time and I was declined, surely you can do so now?"  
Zim and Dib shared glances for a moment then Zim gave a small nod.  
"Sure Gretchen."  
Gretchen smiled excitedly as Zim let go of Dib and went over to the snack table. Zim didn't mind Dib dancing...it wasn't like he was going to do anything...right? Gretchen and Dib took the dance floor, easily falling into a waltz, for Dib he was just having a nice dance with a friend, but Gretchen didn't think of it like that. Zim smiled at them as he got some champagne and took a sip from it.  
Dib smiled at Gretchen as they danced but occasionally just glanced at Zim to make sure he was alright. Dib dipped Gretchen and she closed her eyes and waited for a kiss, only to be pulled back up and spun again. This disappointed Gretchen a bit as she let out a small sigh and stopped Dib.  
"I think that's enough for now.."  
She said as she let go of Dib.  
"Alright, you're still a great dancer!"'  
Dib flashed a smile and walked back to Zim.  
"Hi darling."  
Dib kissed the spot were Zim's nose would be. Zim smiled at Dib and giggled a bit as he kissed Dib's nose  
"Hey Dib-love...how was your dance? "  
Zim asked as he looked up at Dib.  
"It was good, Gretchen's a pretty good dancer, not as good as Gaz, but still."  
Zim gave a small sigh of relief.  
"Wait, Gaz?"  
"Yeah, we learned how to dance together and we were often partners for it, she's way better at it then I am though."   
Zim chuckled a bit   
"Maybe she could give me some dance lessons at some point after she's recovered"  
Zim suggested as he took a sip from his drink.  
"I'm sure she'd love to."  
Dib said as he filled a cup with champagne and swirled it around. It was clear that Zim had had to much to drink as it was a bit hard for him to even pick up the bottle.   
"Woah, that's enough Zim, we don't want you passing out."  
Dib took the bottle and set it down before leading Zim away from the table. Zim leaned on Dib and groaned.  
"My stomach hurrrts"  
Zim whined as Dib lead the Irken to a bathroom.   
"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"  
"I don't think s-"  
Zim suddenly leaned over the bowl and retched. It was painful to hear the sounds of Zim trying to upchuck and frothy spit fitting the water until Zim finally started to vomit watery bile, Dib rubbed his back as Zim whimpered.  
Zim coughed a bit more before he finished and sat up a bit as Dib wiped some of it off of Zim's face and sighed.  
"Let's stick to water tonight...ok? "  
He said as he flushed and walked Zim out.  
"I can't drink water, it corrodes my insides..."  
Zim mumbled as he leaned on Dib.   
"Then something non alcoholic..."  
Dib said and sat with Zim at a small table as he looked at his lover worridly.   
"Alright..."  
They walked back to the main room and sat down at a table. Some other princes and princesses were chatting with each other though one of the princes noticed Zim and walked up.  
"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before.."  
Zim gulped, he remembered this asshole from the brothel.  
"I've never seen you before."  
Zim said as he clenched on Dib's sleeve and hid behind him. Dib glared a bit as the prince snapped his fingers.  
"That's right! Your that one prostitute at that brothel."  
This got some servants attention.   
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
Zim said shakily.  
He was trembling now.   
"Back off man you've got the wrong person."  
Dib growled as he guarded Zim and stood up. The prince scoffed.  
"How many people are green, huh?"  
"Look buddy, if you're gonna harass him, we're gonna throw hands."  
The prince rolled his eyes and walked away as Zim shakily went over and sat in front of dib. Zim whimpered and his his face in Dib's chest. Dib shushed him soothingly and rubbed his back. Zim curled up and soon the music stopped as Gretchen came over  
"The feast is about ready. You should head to your seats."   
"Alright, we'll be there soon."  
Dib said softly as he continued to pet Zim. Grethchen nodded as she and the other kingdoms headed to the dining hall. Dib kept on comforting Zim until Zim looked up and smiled.  
"Thank you Dib."  
"You're welcome. Are you ready to go eat?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Dib smiled and stood up as he walked with Zim to the dining area and sat down next to him as the chefs came out with some food for everyone. Once all the food was out Gretchen lifted her glass.  
"To another year of peace!"  
"To peace!"  
The other called out as they raised their glasses.  
Zim raised a small glass and they all clinked them together as their plates were set down.  
"This food looks so good!"  
Zim exclaimed excitedly,  
"It does."  
Dib said as he wet his lips and picked up his fork. He stabbed a potato and cut it into small pieces, he ate one and smiled.  
"The seasoning is exquisite."  
Zim took a bite of his, then stuck out his tongue,  
"Mine tastes like cardboard."  
"Maybe your just not a fan of potatoes."  
Dib suggested as he looked at Zim's meat  
"Let me take that off your hands"  
He said as he got the meat on his plate.   
"Thanks."  
Zim said softly as he leaned his head against Dib's shoulder and smiled. Dib smiled back as Gretchen realized what Dib had done and before she could do anything, he ate some of the meat.  
Dib pursed his lips at the strange taste but pushed it aside and washed it down with some wine. Zim looked at Dib with a bit of worry before starting to eat again and humming to himself. The meal went on normally until Dib coughed suddenly and felt weak.  
Dib groaned and nearly fell face first onto the table but Zim supported him. Zim whimpered a bit as some of the other royals went over and started trying to see what was wrong...all except for Gretchen.


	14. Chapter 14

⚠️Quick trigger warning, there is rape and mentions of suicide in this chapter, please stay safe.⚠️  


"He needs a doctor!"  
Zim said frantically, the others began a search for a doctor.  
The castle doctor came over and quickly lead Dib and Zim to the infirmary. They checked his vitals and turned to Zim,  
"What happened before he got ill?"  
"We he was eating my meat because I can't eat it..."  
They took some blood samples and covered their mouths when they saw what had happened  
"He was poisoned"  
Zim went pale,  
"This is my fault... I-I think I was supposed to be poisoned."  
"We'll check the chef's food immediately...guard, send everyone to their rooms."  
The guard nodded and Zim fell to his knees and stared helplessly at Dib's unconscious body.  
"Is there anything you can do to help him?"  
Zim whimpered.  
"Well...yes, but it'll cost you"  
The male doctor said as he looked at Zim and crossed his arms a bit. Zim whimpered and looked at Dib again.  
"I'd do anything for my Dib."  
The doctor smirked and grabbed Zim's wrist as he took him up the stairs.  
"Where are you taking me, aren't you going to help him?"  
"Well you're chatty"  
The doctor mumbled under his breath, Zim looked back at he infirmary as he whined a bit  
"Didn't you want payment? "  
"Oh I do, and I'm getting it."  
Zim didn't like the man's smile, it scared him. He started to struggle a bit as the man threw him into the first empty room he saw and locked the door.  
"Undress..."  
He ordered as he took off his coat and shirt. Zim's eyes widened and he whimpered again, but shakily stripped down to his underwear.  
"All the way"  
The man said in a strict tone as he stripped down to nothing and looked Zim over with a smirk. Zim frowned, but pulled the panties down, shivering from the cold and fear. He felt overexposed, and sick enough to throw up. He didn't want to do this.  
The guy walked closer to Zim as he pinned the Irken down and roughly pushed into him. Zim hissed at the rough entry and fought back tears, couldn't this jerk at least be gentle?  
The man didn't give Zim time to adjust and immediately started moving, Zim clenched onto the carpets as kept his eyes clenched shut, but couldn't help it as he let out a moan.  
"You like that you slut?"  
The man sneered as he rammed into Zim.  
"Ah!~Dib!~"  
Zim moaned as he covered his mouth immediately and looked away. The man growled and slapped Zim across the face. He whimpered again and a tear fell, he wanted this to be over so this bastard would help Dib.  
The man continued as he eventually came into Zim and pulled out, washing himself off with a towel as he got his pants on and stood up. Zim just shook and curled up in a ball.  
The man rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed.  
"Fucking whore."  
He hissed before he left to go back to the infirmary.  
Zim cried as he covered his face and sniffled as he let out loud sobs. This caught the attention of some servants as they went to go see what was wrong and were shocked to see Zim. A female servant immediately grabbed a blanket and threw it over Zim.  
"What happened?"  
The girl asked, Zim's eyes watered again as he struggled to form words.  
"I...I was raped b-by a doctor"  
He managed to sputter out as he held onto the blanket and hid his face in it, ashamed of what had happened. The girl's face went pale,  
"W-was he blond? Kinda tall?"  
Zim nodded shakily, the girl pulled Zim into a hug.  
"He... he assaulted me and three other maids I know, I'm so sorry... if I had said something to the King and Queen then this wouldn't have happened..."  
Zim hugged back and held onto her tightly as he cried onto her shoulder  
"I...its ok it's ok...none of this was your fault."  
He said in a soft tone as he let out shaky breaths. The girl took a breath,  
"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna gather the other victims and present our case to the King and Queen so he can't hurt anyone else."  
Zim nodded as he got some pants on and his dress shirt  
"I'll go with you...this is going against our peace agreement for all the kingdoms."  
"You'll be a great testimony, thank you."  
The girl started walking out of the room, Zim finished dressing and followed after her.  
The girl was now talking to two girls, one about 14 and one in her early twenties.  
"May, Jess, please, we can get rid of him, he just assaulted a stranger and he's going to testify too! We can feel safe again."  
"Molly, will you protect us if this fails?"  
The fourteen year old asked in a quivering voice.  
"I swear on my soul Jess. I won't let that man ever hurt you or anyone again."  
May thought for a second and nodded as she put a hand on Jess's shoulder  
"Alright...who's the stranger? "  
She asked as Zim walked out from behind Molly and gave a small wave  
"This is him...he was assaulted quite recently and he'll be one of our witnesses"  
The eldest girl steeled herself with a breath and started marching to the throne room.  
"Wait I thought you said there were three other girls?  
Zim asked, Molly grimaced.  
"Betty... she took her life about a week after she was assaulted, we're pretty sure that monster molested her corpse too...  
She was only 12..."  
Molly blinked away tears and clenched her firsts as she followed May.  
"O..oh...im so sorry"  
Zim said as he looked down and let out a small sigh, what if he was like that one Irken?  
He didn't want to get rid of the smeet again though so he would choose to keep it if he somehow got pregnant.  
They arrived at the throne room where Gretchen and her parents sat. Molly bowed and stood up  
"My queen...Scott has assaulted yet another person...this time it being the prince of the Siencia kingdom's boyfriend."  
The Queen sighed,  
"Again Molly? We don't appreciate liars. Scott is one of our best doctors, your little grudge against him is childish."  
"B...but I'm not lying! He can even tell you!"  
She pointed to Zim and the irken started to speak.  
"He said that...he would help Dib if I paid him, and he took me upstairs and assaulted me."  
The Queen raised an eyebrow.  
"Where's your proof?"  
Zim opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he hugged himself  
"Please believe me...i swear I would never lie...he's dangerous to have around your servants"  
Gretchen shook her head,  
"He's obviously lying!"  
"A child is dead because of the actions of this man!"  
Molly cried,  
"I'm terrified to go anywhere near the infirmary because of him, I'm tired of fearing for every girl that walks in those doors, tired of lying awake at night knowing that monster is going unpunished!"  
Molly was in tears now. The queen sighed and stood up  
"Very well! We will have one of our guards watch him. We will look into it more, ONLY if the guard sees anything happens."  
"Thank you my Queen!"  
Molly bowed again and Gretchen shot a withering look at Zim. Zim didn't notice and smiled as he walked to he infirmary to check up on his Dib.  
Zim stood cautiously in the doorway as Scott tended to his lover. At least he was a man of his word... Zim let out a sigh of relief when Dib finally sat up as he ran over and hugged Dib tightly.  
"Dib! You're okay! I was so worried!"  
Zim buried his face in Dib's chest and chirred softly. Dib winced a bit, but smiled as he rubbed Zim's back and held him close.  
"Thank you."  
He said as he looked to the doctor.  
"Don't..."  
Zim hissed under his breath. Dib frowned,  
"Zim, this man helped me, be nice."  
"That man only helped you because-"  
Zim stopped himself as he let out a shaky breath and sighed,  
"I'll tell you later"  
He mumbled as he looked down, Dib opened his mouth to ask, but Gretchen entered the room in tears.  
"Dibby! Oh I'm so sorry!"  
Zim glared a bit as he held onto Dib tighter and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest.  
"It's alright Gretchen, what even happened? I remember eating and then passing out."  
"You were poisoned."  
Gretchen said as she continued to cry,  
"After Zim gave you his meat."  
"But... why would someone poison Zim's food?"  
Dib asked.  
"Well...everyone keeps saying that Zim had asked the chefs to poison the food."  
It took Dib a second to process that, but he frowned after awhile.  
"That's not true, Zim had no chance to even talk to the chefs, he was by my side all night. Beside you can't even touch meat right?"  
Dib turned to Zim.  
"I can't, it burns my skin like filthy water does."  
Gretchen paused  
"Well it wasn't my rumor...one of the guards said that they had spoken before hand at the ball last peace party...where Zim had told them to tell the chefs to."  
"The last peace party Zim was once again by my side and kidnapped."  
Dib said,  
"Your guards have pretty crappy rumors."  
"Y...yeah"  
Gretchen said as Zim growled a bit and held onto Dib tighter as he started to peirce through his skin a bit.  
"Ow, Zim too tight."  
Dib hissed lightly at the pain and Zim immediately loosened his grip.  
"Sorry Dib..."  
"It's alright darling."  
Dib gently kissed the top of Zim's head. Gretchen glared at Zim a bit, but immediately stopped as Dib looked up.  
"Is there any way I could get a carriage ride home?"  
"Of course Dibbykins! Right away."  
"Please don't call me that..."  
Gretchen sighed and nodded as she walked away to get a carriage and the doctor went out as well.  
"So what were you saying about the doctor?"  
Dib asked, Zim's lip quivered,  
"I was assaulted...he said I had to pay him to get you better and he took me upstairs and and..."  
"You don't have to talk about it anymore."  
Dib pulled Zim closer and rested his head on Zim's shoulder.  
"I will make him pay."  
"And I'm not the only one... he molested at least 4 other girls, one of which found me and comforted me. A-and one committed suicide because of it. All his victims were under 25, most being teens..."  
Zim said pitifully, Dib felt his blood boil.  
"Oh he's dead."  
Zim whimpered and held onto Dib tightly as the prince let out a sigh and rubbed his back.  
Gretchen came in not too long after as she had gotten the carriage ready  
"I'll be the one riding with you back! "  
She said excitedly and Dib gave an awkward smile  
"I need to stay behind for a minute...stay with Zim until I get back."  
"Alright!"  
Gretchen chirped, and Zim hesitatingly left Dib's side.  
"See you soon."  
Dib nodded and Zim followed Gretchen as she started walking. Zim was extremely nervous by Gretchen, as he kept his head down and looked off to the side. Gretchen's smile melted away as she turned to Zim.  
"You don't deserve him..."  
"What?"  
She slapped Zim and the Irken fell back as one of his contacts fell out and he covered his eye in a panic  
"You hit my eye!"  
"I know that you skank!"  
Zim picked up his contact and shoved it in quickly.  
"Ugh, still scratchy..."  
Gretchen looked at him confused  
"What did you just put in you eye"  
She hissed as she grabbed Zim's wrist.  
"My contacts, I need them to see."  
Zim half lied annoyedly. She grumbled a bit as she grabbed Zim by his hair but his wig ended up just falling off as Zim's antenna went up.  
"W- WHAT ARE YOU?!"  
Zim rolled his eyes,  
"You really wanna know?"  
Zim straightened his posture.  
"I'm ex-food service drone Zim. Defective Irken soldier cast out from the empire and responsible for Tallest Spork and Miyuki's deaths.  
I am the worst thing Irk has ever known, I am Zim!"  
"The fuck?"  
He took his contacts out and sighed  
"I was sent here as punishment and worked as a prostitute until I met Dib, idiot."  
He said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh! You really are a skank!"  
Gretchen stuck out her tongue. Zim hissed as his antenna went down  
"If I were then I wouldn't be with Dib ."  
Gretchen was about to hit Zim again, but Dib fortunately stepped into the hall.  
Zim put his wig on and shoved in his contacts and ran up to Dib.  
"You ready to go home?"  
Dib nodded and intertwined their hands. Gretchen growled as she looked to her guards  
"Arrest Zim..."  
She ordered as a few guards grabbed the irken. Zim reached for Dib desperately and whimpered.  
"No! Let him go!"  
Dib cried.  
"He's under arrest...according to Royal law, a princess or prince must not marry someone that Is not of proper class."  
Gretchen stated.  
"Maybe your royal law. As a citizen of the Siencia kingdom he falls under my father's verdict. He deserves a fair trial with the King as all Siencians do."  
"Then so be it! He will be held in a different carriage and will be put on a death penalty if proven unsuitable for the prince"  
"No! He stays with me."  
Dib pulled Zim out of the Guards' grip and held him close. Dib would growl at anyone who came close.

Dib, Zim, and Gretchen sat in the carriage heading back to the Siencia kingdom.  
Zim laid in Dib's lap as the prince cooed to the distraught Irken and pet his head. Gretchen glanced over a few times, wishing Dib would care for her like he did to Zim. She sighed as she looked back over to the window, the carriage going a bit faster now that they were doing something quite serious. Zim shut his eyes, just wanting to be home. 

The carriage took about two hours and once they got there Membrane was at the gate looking extremely upset.  
"You're back early..."  
Membrane said as he raised an eyebrow.  
"I got poisoned."  
Dib answered bluntly. Membrane sighed as he looked at Gretchen  
"Is there anything else you want me to know? "  
"Zim's a monster! And was a prostitute!"  
Membrane raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms  
"Well...Dib never told me Zim was a prostitute...I'd have to look more into that though...but a monster? I hardly think he could be a monster"  
"H-he was bug feelers and big pink eyes!"  
Membrane just looked at her.  
"Anyways, Dib, Gaz wants to see you, Zim, we're going to talk."  
Zim gulped. Dib nodded as he set Zim down and went over to Gaz. Some guards got Gretchen a room and Zim followed Membrane inside. Zim fidgeted with his fingers and took shaky breaths as he followed the towering king. Membrane walked into his office as Zim closed the door and sat in front of him  
"W...what would you like to talk about?"  
"So, tell me about before you met Dib."  
Zim froze and spoke as he let out a shaky breath,  
"I uh... I worked at a small brothel not too far from here...i did it for money but the people there weren't exactly that nice...i only did about four people a week but every time there was a good rating so uhm... I guess Dib saw that. He came in one day and... he was so nice to me."  
Zim smiled to himself.  
"For the following week I couldn't stop thinking of him and when he came again I was ecstatic. He saw that my boss had hit me and took me out of there to the castle. Then I met you and well, you know the rest."  
Membrane thought for a second and wrote some stuff down  
"So Zim...i hope you know that...it would be strictly against Royal law to have a prostitute or any other kind of person like that...as the next heir to the throne."  
"I don't have to have the throne! I-I just want to be with Dib, he makes me feel like I have meaning again after years of feeling useless, I need him, and you know he needs me too..."  
Membrane sighed and jotted some things down  
"There will be strict rules then...  
No getting engaged  
No having any kids  
No sex  
No going to peace celebrations  
And absolutely no messing with any other prince or princess"  
"Those are... very hard to keep sire... I don't think Dib will like this idea..."  
"Then he can send you back...these are the rules I have enforced "  
Zim whimpered, but nodded.  
"T-thank you."  
Zim picked up the paper and left the room fighting back tears, he needed to find Dib. 

Dib was by Gaz in her room and Zim opened the door out of breath.  
"Dib!"  
"Zim! You're okay!"  
The two embraced and Gaz smiled. Zim let go of Dib quickly though and showed him the list  
"I have to do these if I want to stay with you"  
Dib read them, then frowned.  
"No sex? How the hell are we supposed to do that? I can barely keep my hands off you!"  
Gaz kept herself from laughing and grabbed a whiteboard.  
"Guess you have to start touching yourself again huh?"  
She wrote as she showed it to Dib. Dib scowled as his face burned.  
"At least I have somebody."  
Gaz put a hand to her chest and feigned a hurt look, then snickered before stopping and actually looking really sad. Zim rubbed his arm a bit and looked down  
"I...im sorry Dib ... I told her I was a prostitute I...your probably mad at me"  
"I'm mostly confused, what happened with you and Gretchen while I was gone?"  
"S...she slapped me and one of my contacts fell out and then she pulled my hair, causing my wig to fall off and I uh...I told her everything"  
He explained and a guard that was standing by the door quickly went to report back to Membrane.  
"Dib, I'm scared... what if we mess up and-and we can't be together anymore?"  
Dib silenced Zim's worry with a sweet kiss,  
"I'll take the blame no matter what, I know you wouldn't wrong me, this is my fault anyways..."  
"How do?"  
"I knew that I shouldn't be at the brothel, but I went anyways... I can't say I regret it, as then I never would have met you, but still... I wish I could keep you safer..."  
Dib sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Zim thought for a second and grabbed Dib's hand  
"Let's run away...no rules no worrys...just us."  
He said as he looked up at Dib and held onto him tighter.  
"We could make our own kingdom."  
"Zim... I can't. My family is here, my people are here. I can't just run away, no matter how much I may want to? I have to support my kingdom."  
Dib kissed Zim's forehead and Zim nodded sadly.  
"They would love you on Irk, smart, kind, tall, and devoted to your people."  
Zim sighed,  
"All I know is how to ruin things and run away... I was banished twice for Irk's sake!"  
Dib sighed and picked Zim up as he kissed his forehead,  
"Thanks for the talk Gaz"  
Gaz smiled and waved as Dib walked to his room and he would be able to see a lot of guards around it.  
"Huh, lot more guards then usual..."  
Dib mumbled, Zim clenched onto Dib's sleeve and yawned.  
"Dib can we sleep? This week's been hectic and-"  
Zim yawned again and nuzzled Dib's arm tiredly.  
"And I'm so sleepy... but first I want to clean off."  
Zim shuddered remembering what happened.  
"Of course baby, I'll find some pajamas for you."  
Dib said softly as he shut the door and started to undress, he turned around to hang up his coat and yelped when he saw a guard in the room.  
"Haven't you heard of privacy?"  
Dib asked with a flushed face, the guard turned around and Dib changed into nightwear then set out to find Zim some pajamas as well.  
Zim walked out after a bit with a towel around himself, though he hated how many guards there were and just grabbed his sleep ware as he changed in the closet and came out with a smile as he climbed up onto the bed before being stopped by a guard.   
"Um, is everything alright Sir?"  
"You are unable to wear that clothing due to how much skin it is showing."  
Zim bit his lip and got out of bed to find something more modest.  
"It's not my fault Dib doesn't own any pants that fit me..."  
Zim mumbled under his breath as he looked around the room.  
"Wait, it's my fault, I chose the clothes, Zim go lie down, I'll find you something better."  
Dib said as he got out of bed. Zim whimpered and nodded as he climbed into bed and snuggled up into the blankets as he let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.   
Dib found an old pair of sweatpants and brought them to Zim,  
"We can talk to Bethany tomorrow about making you pajamas."  
Dib said as he got into bed and shut his eyes, Zim put on the still too big sweatpants and cuddled up to Dib. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and smiled.  
He looked at the guard looming over them.  
"You alright?"  
Dib asked the guard and Zim snuggled into his chest and purred softly.   
"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to let go of Zim...your father has put many rules down for you if you wish to be with Zim and he wants you to follow them."  
The guard said nervously as Zim moved away from Dib and let out a sigh. Dib grumbled but shut his eyes.  
"Fine. Goodnight Zim."  
"Goodnight Dib."  
Zim shut his eyes and the glow of his pak dimmed as he entered sleep mode. Dib desperately wanted to hold him, but knew he shouldn't.

The next morning Dib turned over, hoping to wake up to his lover, but all he woke up to were the messed up sheets that he had left there before he ran off.   
"Zim?"  
Dib asked quietly as he looked around. Zim wasn't anywhere in the room... he had grabbed a few things like some old clothes and a small briefcase to put everything in, but that was it. Dib got out of bed and dressed quickly, Zim couldn't have left could he?  
Dib turned a corner and ran into Zim with an oof,  
"Zim! There you are, I was worried you left me."  
"No, your dad came in and told me that I was moving into a separate room."  
"Oh."  
Dib let out a sigh and kissed Zim's head.  
"Alright then...until we can sort this all out I'll come and visit you everyday ok?"  
He said with a smile as he held Zim's hand and headed to his room.  
"Okay."  
Zim said softly as he squeezed Dib's hand. He was pretty down about this, but he'd adapt. They walked into the completely empty room and Dib smiled as he closed the door and hugged the irken from behind. Zim melted into the embrace and sighed happily. Dib smirked and picked Zim up as he kissed at the back of Zim's neck and kept him close. Zim purred loudly and squirmed in Dib's arms happily. Dib chuckled and laid on the bed with Zim as he held him on his chest  
"Have I ever told you that I love your eyes?"  
"You have, but I don't get tired of hearing it."  
Zim said with a smile and shut eyes as he pressed his cheek into Dib's chest. Dib smiled and rubbed the Irken's back as he glanced at the door,  
"Hey Zim..."  
"Yeah? "  
"Wanna break rule three?~"   
Zim blushed.  
"W-we can't! Even though I want to... we can't, I don't want to lose you."  
Zim trembled and clenched onto Dib.  
Dib sighed sadly, but rubbed Zim's back.  
"Sorry I mentioned it, I don't want to make you feel unsafe. I won't ask again..."   
Zim nodded as he held onto Dib tightly and purred...he didn't want to lose Dib ...he wanted to be with him every second of the day as close as possible...he just wished others would see this.   
"We should probably get to breakfast..."  
Zim said mournfully as he pulled away from a Dib to get dressed. Dib nodded as he went to his room to get dressed and let out a small unhappy sigh. Zim stepped out of his room and waited outside Dib's room patiently.   
Dib walked out not too long after as he smiled at Zim and held his hand. They got to the table and Membrane coughed.  
"You may not sit with the royal family Zim."  
"What?"   
Membrane pointed over to a smaller table with less quality food and Zim sighed as he walked over. Zim sat next to Bethany and a man in his 40s that sat next to her. Zim was very nervous and hesitantly ate his food as he kept his head low. Bethany looked at Zim and placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"You alright deary?"  
"I'm fine..."  
Bethany bit her lip, but didn't dig deeper.  
"I don't think you met my husband, Zim this is Daryl."   
Zim looked over and waved a bit. Daryl smiled slightly and waved back  
"Is this the one you made that dress for?"  
He asked as he looked at Bethany. She nodded,  
"Such a nice boy."  
"He seems down."  
Daryl whispered as he looked at zim.  
"What's got you so down sport?"  
Daryl asked Zim, A young girl about 7 ran up to Bethany and was lifted up.  
"Hi sweetheart."  
"Mama!"  
The girl hugged Bethany tightly. Zim looked at the kid and then back at Daryl  
"I've been kicked from the Royal family j-just because I used to be a prostitute..."   
"Oh, sweetie,"  
Bethany put down her daughter and hugged Zim tightly.  
"I'm so sorry, you don't deserve that, you're one of the kindest boys I know."  
Zim sniffled into Bethany's shoulder and hugged her back, he wished he had someone like her around him when he was a smeet instead of that unfeeling robot arm.   
After breakfast everyone got up but Dib was pulled aside by father  
"Son...can I talk to you in my office?"  
He asked as he lead Dib there and the prince followed curiously. Once they got to Membrane's office Dib asked,  
"So what's up Dad?"   
Membrane took a deep breath and spoke  
"Me and the queen of the Atlan kingdom...discussed some things at the last peace Day Celebration...and we decided that you and Gretchen will be getting married."

"WHAT?"  
Dib screamed,  
"Nothing against her dad, but I'm not interested in her, and I don't love her.  
Besides you said you wouldn't marry me off to someone I didn't love!"   
"Now Dib ...calm down... I know what I said, but the last person you chose was a prostitute. So we decided it would be safer to just have you marry someone."   
"Dad, I love Zim, and just because he made some poor decisions in order to survive, you cut him out of my life?  
He charged a battle in a war for you!"  
"A war we only had because of him!"  
"The north kingdom had it coming anyways!"  
"Zim will be leaving tonight and that is final!! Your getting married in two days!"  
King Membrane roared as he stood up and glared at Dib.  
"Do I make myself clear."  
Dib bowed his head, then shot it up  
"No! I won't let you control my life like this, if he can't have me, no one can. If you make him leave you won't have a son anymore."   
Membrane paused for a second and grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt.  
"I do not care what you think or want anymore...you have shown yourself untrustworthy and you will be married off to Gretchen whether you like it or not"   
Dib hissed at his father and kicked his legs feebly. Membrane kept his grip and called a guard in  
"Take him to his room and don't let him out until I say"  
"Yes sire."  
The guard dragged Dib to his room and locked the windows and door.  
"Sorry about this Prince Dib, King's orders."  
The guard leaned against the wall of Dib's room. Dib glared and sat on his bed as he hugged himself.

Zim was humming happily to himself as he walked with Bethany but was immediately grabbed by a guard. Zim yelped and thrashed against the hold, Bethany turned to the scuffle and glared at the guard.  
"Elliot Chris Montanue, do not just grabbed people, explain what your orders are first!"  
"Sorry ma."  
A low voice rumbled from behind the helmet as Zim was set down. Zim hid behind Bethany as Elliot spoke,  
"Kings orders say that Zim is no longer allowed inside of the castle."  
He said as Zim's face turned to shock and he stayed behind Bethany. Zim whimpered and hung his head.  
"Where do I go? I don't have anywhere to be except..."  
Zim thought of the brothel and shivered,  
"I can't go back there..."   
"I'm truly sorry Zim"  
He said as he held out his hand and Zim took it as the guard walked him out. Zim whimpered and sat in front of the gates.  
"What do I do now? I can't go back there, I won't ever! But where will I sleep at night?"   
The small Irken got up and started to walk down the street, looking around for anywhere to go and paused when he came to the familiar dark alleyway. He worked up his courage and walked in and eventually came to the assassins den.  
"I want a job"   
The man scowled,  
"Fuck off you royal suck up."  
Zim pursed his lips   
"Fine!"  
Zim stormed out, he wondered what GiR would say about this- probably something stupid.  
Zim smiled at that thought then was struck by an idea.  
"That's it!"  
Zim ran off to where he hid his broken voot in the forest.  
He was going to fix him. 

Zim worked on GIR for about two days but stopped when he saw Royal guards go around and tilted his head a bit. He got up and looked at one of the pamphlets that someone dropped.  
"A wedding? "  
Zim had to see this. He stopped what he was doing and headed to the address. 

Gaz patted Dib's back as he cried his eyes out.  
"Please don't cry Dib, it's gonna be okay."  
Gaz whispered raspily.   
"I... I can't do this Gaz...this was supposed to be with Zim, not Gretchen."  
He wore a white suit and stood not too far from the stand as he noticed a lot of people entering. Zim peeked into the venue and looked around, he could spot Bethany and her family, of which half were crying as well as Molly, and the other girls he knew from the Atlan kingdom, then Zim spotted Gaz who was comforting-  
"Dib!"  
Zim gasped to himself as his face flushed, Dib looked amazing, but oh so sad. Zim silently went over and Gaz tapped Dib's shoulder.  
"What Gaz? "  
He asked miserably, the purple haired girl merely pointed down to Zim. Dib's eyes widened and he immediately hugged Zim.  
"Zim! What are you doing here?"  
Dib mumbled, barely audibly.  
"I've been working on things... I was kicked out by your father."  
He said as he held onto Dib tightly  
"Irk, I've missed you."   
"I missed you too."  
Dib lifted Zim's chin and brought their lips close, almost touching when Dib's name was called from another room. 

"Oh fuck that."  
Dib joined their lips and Zim felt as if the world was full of color again. Zim held onto his prince tightly as small tears fell from his eyes, but he paused when he heard gasps coming from beside them. Dib broke the kiss and looked to his side with a slightly pissed expression. It was one of the servants. They dropped Dib's crown and ran.   
Gaz turned to Dib with wide eyes and shook his shoulders, she didn't say it but the "What the fuck are you doing" in her eyes was clear.   
"I'm taking back the person I love"  
He said as he held Zim close and glared. There was the tapping of heels as a long lace wedding train passed by and Dib clenched onto Zim harder.  
When the train finally was out of sight Dib loosened his grip.  
"Fuck, how do I fix this?"   
He mumbled,  
"Confront them...call this off."  
Zim said as he looked up at Dib.  
"They'll take you away Dib... Idon't want to lose you again..."   
"They ask for objections right? Then object."  
"Dib that's brilliant!"  
Zim pecked Dib's nose. Dib chuckled a bit and kissed the alien's forehead as he set him down.  
"Now go into the crowd and I'll see you when this is all over."  
He said and Zim nodded as he ran. Dib stood and dusted off his coat and helped Gaz up.  
"Come on sis, we've got a wedding to stop."   
Gaz nodded and soon, the wedding music started as Dib walked up onto the mount. Dib took a deep breath and flashed an smile at Gretchen under her veil and at the officiator. The preist started to have them say their vows and then the plan started,  
"If anyone would like to object to this coupling, please state your reasons now."   
Zim stood on his his seat and yelled,  
"I OBJECT! Because I love that man!"   
Everyone gasped as Gretchen glared,  
Dib just smiled as Zim ran up   
"This man was my rightful lover! This wedding is uncalled for! "   
"I second that."  
Gaz said clearly, then doubled over and coughed horribly.  
Membrane who had a furious face turned to her and rubbed her back.  
"Don't over exert yourself daughter."  
"If you don't call this off I will."   
She hissed at him. Everyone paused and Bethany stood up  
"I too, wish to call this off."  
She said and Zim smiled as a bunch of other people stood up.   
"Yeah! Dib has shown no interest in Gretchen and he knows Zim much better."  
One servant from the garden spoke up, crossing their arms. Gretchen looked practically heartbroken and Zim decided to do something Membrane would definitely be pissed by. He grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt and looked at him  
"Kiss me you fool!"  
He said as he brought the grinning prince into a passionate kiss.   
Three quarters of the crowd cheered loudly as Dib held Zim's waist and dipped him low. Zim smiled at the human as he broke apart for air and smiled at him.  
"I love you Dib."  
Dib booped the place where Zim's nose would be with his own and beamed back.  
"I love you more Zim."  
The crowd awwed and started clapping and cheering. Zim stood up and held Dib's hand as he smiled at the crowd of people. Membrane angrily walked up,  
"I banished you from this area! Doing this has a penalty of death!"   
"I'd rather die than see Dib with someone else!"  
Zim cried as he held onto Dib,  
"I love him more than anything!"  
Membrane felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Gaz's gold eyes staring up at him.  
"Dad, please, can't you see they make each other happy? Don't you want Dib to be happy, if he married Gretchen he would be miserable all his life..."  
Gaz coughed again and held her throat with a whine of pain from talking. Membrane let out a sigh as he held onto Gaz's arm.  
"Alright...the wedding is called off!!"  
Zims eyes lit up as he looked at Dib with an extremely happy face and hugged him tight.  
"We did it!!"   
Dib twirled Zim around and laughed happily.  
"We did it!"   
Zim almost burst into tears as he held onto Dib and rested his head on the human's chest. Zim purred into Dib's chest and smiled harder.  
"Come home with me?"  
Dib asked with hope in his voice. Zim looked to Membrane who nodded.  
Zim beamed,  
"Yes, I just need to get a few things."   
Dib nodded as Zim ran back to his ship and started to gather things he needed but paused when he noticed something glowing in his ship.


	16. Chapter 16

"Gir?"  
Zim asked softly,  
"I-is that you?"  
The small robot poked its head out from behind the rubble and tilted its head. It's blue eyes seemed to sparkle when it spotted Zim.  
"Master!"  
"GIR!!"  
Zim picked up the Sir unit and hugged it tightly.  
"Oh, Gir I missed you so much!" GIR giggled a bit as he got his same happy smile  
"Oh I missed you so much master! WHAT'S THAT! "  
He then suddenly added as he pointed to a squirrel.   
"That's a squirrel Gir..."  
Zim said dully,   
"No matter, we have to get going. Now... where's your disguise?"  
"It blew up when we crashed!"  
Gir shouted happily.  
"Great..."  
Zim muttered sarcastically. He sighed as he hesitantly grabbed a coat he had from Dib and put it over Gir as he carried him out  
"Stay quiet"  
"And I mean it Gir, not a peep."  
Gir nodded. Zim walked back to where Dib was.  
"Ready!"  
"Great! What's that you're holding?"  
"Uhhh... you'll see when we get back."  
Zim rushed back to the castle as he went into his room and set GIR down as he watched the small robot look around.   
"Ooooh! What's this?"  
"It's my room. You'll stay here until I say you can leave okay? You need a new disguise..."  
"Ooh ooh, can I be a mongoose!?"  
Zim sighed,  
"We'll talk about it okay?"  
"Okay!"  
Gir smiled brightly.  
Zim couldn't help but smile back at him as he left the room and let out a sigh as he looked around for Dib. He found Dib in Gaz's room sitting by her on the bed.  
Zim opened the door and made a small wave.  
Gaz smiled and waved back. Dib looked over to Zim and smiled as well as the Irken came over and sat down.  
"Sorry you had to talk so much."  
Zim said to Gaz. Gaz scribbled on her chalk board,  
"It's alright, I did it for a good cause."   
Zim smiled at her brighter and nodded   
"I'm just glad we got all this over with"   
"Not exactly..."  
Dib rubbed the back of his head nervously,  
"We still have to follow those dumb rules my dad made."  
Zim groaned as he grabbed Dib's arms  
"I really wanna break one though"  
He said as he looked up at Dib, the prince smiled,  
"My devious little Zim."  
Dib purred as he leaned towards him.  
Gaz smacked him on the head.  
"Ow! Gaz! What the hell?"  
She wrote furiously and shoved the board at them.   
"If you guys break these rules Zim's definitely getting kicked out and Dad won't give him another chance! "  
She wrote, Dib sat up again and sighed,  
"You're right, sorry, it's just, you're so irresistible Zim."  
Zim leaned on him and whined  
"Please...just let us do it one time."  
He begged Gaz,   
"I'll turn a blind eye, but if you get caught it's your own faults. Now get out you two aren't fucking in my bed."  
Dib chuckled a bit and picked Zim up as he carried him out and quickly went to Zim's room as he closed and locked the door. Dib plopped Zim on the bed and pinned him down gently before kissing at Zim's neck.  
Then Gir jumped on Dib's back.  
"Oooh! Whas that?"  
Zim yelped, forgetting GIR was even there as he sat up  
"G-GIR! Zim is having alone time right now! "  
Gir blinked at Zim wordlessly,  
"You gonna make a baby?"  
"Gir!"  
Zim yelled as his face burned,  
"Baby, who, and what is this... thing?"  
Dib asked as he picked up Gir by his detached floaty legs. Zim covered his face and groaned.  
"Ugh, he's my dumb SIR unit..."  
"Sir?"  
"Standard information retrieval Unit, but Gir's a little... broken."  
"Hm? He seems uh...fun"  
Dib said as he set GIR down and the robot ran off to the bathroom  
"Don't come out until I say GIR! "  
Zim ordered as he sighed and laid back down,  
"That probably ruined the moment didn't it"  
"Not really, it's hot when you order people around."  
Dib smirked down at Zim,   
"But you still answer to me."  
Zim blushed a bit as he held onto Dib's face  
"Of course my tallest~"  
He purred as he looked at Dib  
"Oh the things you do to me when you say that."  
Dib muttered breathlessly as he fought the urge to rut against Zim desperately.  
"Well? Aren't you gonna do anything? "  
Zim asked as he wrapped his legs around Dib's waist. Dib latched his mouth onto Zim's neck and started kissing and sucking it with a passion as he ran his hands over Zim's body excitedly. Zim bit his lip feeling the humans lips on his skin as Dib left small hickeys.  
"Dib, don't make them too obvious or they'll find out... nnn~"  
Dib really wanted to mark Zim all over, but understood that he could be kicked of he didn't so he went back to kissing his neck and chest. Dib shifted his hips then grumbled and pulled down his pants.  
"Damn uncomfy things..."  
"They looked uncomfortable~"  
Zim purred as he got off his own pants.  
Dib pulled Zim close for a kiss as his hands traveled down Zim's body.  
He broke the kiss to ask,  
"Do you want prep?"  
Zim nodded as he sat up a bit and propped himself up on his hands as he took his wig and contacts off.   
"Alright."  
Dib pushed back his hair and gently brought a hand to Zim's dripping slit.  
"You're... really wet."  
Dib mumbled with wide eyes.  
"It's been a few days and you really turn me on, okay?"  
Zim rebutted with a blush.  
"No, no, it's hot, it's nice to know I turn you on as much as you do me, gods you make me so hard all the damn time."  
Zim chuckled a bit and squeaked when he felt Dib's cold fingers enter him as his antenna went down  
"Your fingers are cold"  
Zim said as he moved around a bit in slight discomfort  
"Sorry love, it's cold out, it'll probably start snowing soon."  
Dib apologized softly as he tried to warm his fingers by moving them around Zim's scorching insides. Zim let out small moans as Dib's fingers soon got warmer. Dib then, without warning entered another finger in.   
"Oh Dib~ more."  
Dib blushed at Zim's request and added another finger, his whole hand-minus the thumb- was up his lover. If that didn't make blood rush to his dick then what would? Zim moaned as he came onto Dib's hand and blushed a bit, covering his mouth and panting a bit. Dib pulled his hand out and licked it.  
"Mmm, still sweet, maybe I'll have another taste..."  
Dib rested between Zim's shaky thighs and kissed one before licking Zim's cum from his slit. Zims body trembled as he let out a small muffled moan, covering his mouth and keeping an eye on the door. Dib continued to blissfully eat Zim out, encouraged by the muffled moans he spilled. He eventually came again as he let out shaky breaths. Dib smirked as he got up over Zim.  
"Gods I want to be in you, feeling your warm body squeezing around me like you'd do anything to keep me there forever..."  
"I'd like that."  
Zim slurred, the world still spinning,  
"Just lemme get some protection."  
Zim stopped him  
"Dib wait..."  
Dib paused as he looked at Zim  
"What is it love? "  
"I...I don't want you to use protection"  
Dib sighed,   
"Alright, we just have to be careful."  
Dib lined up and started to slowly push in.  
((Bout to break rule two))   
Zim gasped a bit when he felt Dib as he leaned his head back and gripped onto the human.   
"Ohhh, Dib I want your smeets, as many as you want~"  
Zim drooled a little and bucked his hips to bring Dib deeper. Dib bit his lip upon hearing Zim's tone as he held onto his waist and moved a bit. Zim trilled and ground up into Dib's thrusts. Dib continued to thrust into Zim as he held him down.   
"On Irk we'd call this mating, as compared to breeding, which is only about making offspring, mating is more for the ahh~ e-emotional connection."  
"S-sounds like you enjoy yourself at this time~"  
Dib teased as he went a bit faster and tried to find Zim's sweet spot.   
He found it and Zim melted below him,   
"Guahhhh..."  
Zim said as he recovered from his sweet spot being hit like a gong. He panted and moved his hips a bit in response as he started to try and move up a bit.   
"Oh Irk... faster Dib..."  
Zim rutted against Dib, unable to wait any longer, he needed to feel Dib's seed shooting up into him and making him feel full all day. Dib started to go faster, continuing to hit Zim's sweet spot as he did so. He wanted to bite at Zim's soft skin but had to refrain from doing so...  
he felt like he was at the brothel... unable to do anything but this to Zim and his body started to take it down a notch.  
Zim purred and rolled his hips as Dib sped up but was confused when he slowed down.  
"Dib? Is there something wrong?"  
"N...no, everything is fine Zim"  
He said as he tried to keep his pace, but the thoughts kept swirling in his head. Zim but his lip,  
"You don't have to tell me but if somethings bothering you..."  
"Zim, look at me."  
Zim looked up softly at Dib, Dib pulled him into a sweet kiss.  
"Everything is fine"  
Zims antenna went up and he nodded as he kissed Dib again and kept him close, not wanting to lose his soft touch. Dib smiled and continued his pace.  
"My darling dear Zim."  
Dib smiled and ran his hands up Zim's body, making the Irken blush. Dib was able to notice small cuts and bruises from working in his ship on Zim's chest and small smudges of ink and oil.  
"Zim, where did you get these marks?"  
"They're from fixing my ship and Gir..."  
"Oh..."  
Zim held onto Dib's arm tightly as he looked up at the human,  
"I want kids Dib..."  
Dib went red.  
"I um..."  
Dib averted his eyes as his face only got redder.  
"I-I don't think I'm ready for that... at least not yet..."  
Zim nodded as he kissed lightly at Dib's neck  
"I understand..."  
He said quietly as he jerked his hips up.  
"I swear to you, I'll make it up to you one day."  
Dib promised breathily as he grew close.   
"It's ok Dib-love..."  
He said as he smiled at him and his antenna went down  
"Zim I'm close."  
"Go ahead Dib."  
Zim said in a soft tone. Dib held the sides of Zim's face and kissed him lovingly as he came and moaned into Zim's mouth.  
Zim trilled loudly as he tightened on Dib and came again.  
"Ohh, Diiiib~"  
Zim moaned as he broke the kiss, Dib felt himself harden,  
"You up for round two?"  
Dib asked softly as he nuzzled into Zim's neck and kissed it softly. Zim blushed but nodded with a slight smirk.   
Dib never even left Zim's room that day, wanting to be with the Irken as much as possible and to make him feel loved and safe...though this did give Membrane time to think about a few things.

Membrane sat in his office and tapped his quill against his chin in thought as he worked on his latest speech for his people during the autumn festival. He paused though when he got to the part about his son. Dib had been the only male not yet married in the kingdoms and everyone else had been married off... Membrane didn't want to do that, but he didn't want every kingdom and the Villagers that didn't go to the wedding to know that Dib was in fact interested in a guy. Membrane sighed, he prided himself on his Kingdom's reputation for be accepting, but the other kingdoms? Not so much...  
What would they think of this? He sighed as he hesitantly wrote down  
'Has not yet found a lover'  
He sighed and rubbed his face, thinking over the rules he put down...was it too much? Zim had shown himself to be wholly devoted to not only Dib, but also to helping the kingdom in times of need. Membrane thought for a second before calling a guard over  
"Lewis! "  
"Yes my king?"  
The guard answered with a salute,  
"Tell Dib he is lifted of the rules...and that Zim has been deemed worthy enough to be a part of the Royal Family"  
"Yes Sire."

Lewis left the room, but didn't head to alert Dib instead going downstairs to the wine cellar and sinking down and uncorking a bottle. Lewis let out of soft cry.  
"He chose that Thing? Over someone who's served his family all his life and looked up to him? I love him, I should get a chance to be with him instead of that man whore..."  
Lewis grumbled a bit to himself as he drank from the bottle. He looked so tired, yet a bit mad at the same time  
"I'll show him...I can be better than that green lizard..."  
He muttered, thinking of things he could do. Lewis kept thinking and drinking, meanwhile Membrane sat back feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Zim was currently sleeping in Dib's arms as he kept his head nuzzled into the humans chest. Dib smiled at his lover but knew they'd have to separate soon.  
'Just 20 more minutes.'  
Dib thought to himself as he held Zim close, careful to not accidentally shift out of him, Zim had been insistent on Dib staying in him for as long as possible. And Dib wasn't going to complain. The Irken purred as he yawned a bit and held onto Dib tighter mumbling some things and opening his eyes. He blinked them a few times and looked up at Dib  
"Hi."  
Dib whispered softly as his eyes dilated with affection.  
"Hi"  
Zim answered back as he gave a small chuckle and nuzzled his lover's chest.   
"I probably will have to go soon, people will get suspicious of us being missing for nearly 4 hours..."  
Zim whimpered but nodded, Dib slowly started to pull out of the sticky and slightly stuffed mess of Zim's vent, they really went at it. Zim bit his lip slightly when Dib pulled out as he got his pants on and his antenna went down.  
"Can I walk you there? "  
"Of course."  
Dib said as he dressed and kissed Zim's forehead.  
"I love you so much Zim, I just want to cuddle you while we read in the library and enjoy drinks and pastries and nights of drinking together, in moderation of course!"  
Dib rambled, Zim cooed at how sweet and domestic Dib's plans were. Zim listened to everything as they soon reached Dib's room but they were both visibly confused by no guards being around.   
"Huh."  
Dib said as he opened the door to see a package on his bed. He stepped toward it any picked it up, the cursive writing read,   
Dear Zim, I hope you enjoy the sleep ware I made you and a surprise for Dib.  
Love, Bethany <3  
Zim smiled a bit at the note and quickly took it to the bathroom before Dib could see as he changed into it. Zim twirled around in the revealing bed ware and smiled,  
"What do you think?"  
Zim posed for Dib in the outfit, it made him feel strong and in control, he loved it. Dib blushed starting to feel hard again as he quickly crossed his legs.  
"You look beautiful darling~"  
"I know! I love this outfit! The pajamas are really cute and soft too!"  
Zim chirped happily as he held up a light purple nightgown and a two piece pajama set. Dib smiled seeing how happy he was as he went over and kissed Zim's cheek lightly   
"They look cuter when on you wear them"  
Dib cooed as Zim held his cheek and smiled,   
"You should visit me before we sleep then, kiss me goodnight and all..."  
"Zim you brilliant heart stealer."  
Zim smiled then remembered something,  
"Oh no... I left Gir all alone! Who knows what he's done to that poor bathroom!"  
Zim changed quickly and ran back to his room, leaving Dib with a lot of questions, clothes and unresolved sexual tension.  
'Why did Bethany drop off Zim's clothes here? And make him such nice bed ware if we can't have sex?'  
Zim quickly checked on GIR who had fallen asleep in a pile of toilet paper. Zim let out a sigh of relief as he draped a blanket over the robot and went back over to Dib, feeling way better that GIR had fallen asleep. He walked into Dib's room and smiled at him as he walked up to the human.   
"He just fell asleep, the darling thing."  
Zim cooed softly,  
"My sweet little SIR."  
"You talk about him like he's your child..."  
"He's like a child to me"  
Zim said as his mind drifted off to having a child again and he let out a happy sigh  
"At least you have practice for a kid..."  
Zim gasped,  
"That's it! You can learn to parent by spending time around Gir! Then you'll have practice for when we make smeets of our own!I'm so brilliant! Dib tell me I'm brilliant."  
Zim purred proudly as he waited for praise. Dib chuckled as he kissed Zim's head.  
"You're brilliant darling"  
The prince said as he wrapped his arms around Zim from behind and kissed behind his neck. Zim purred at the compliment and butted his head against Dib's own.  
"You should rest, you look tired."  
Zim chirred softly at Dib as he ghosted his finger above Dib's eye bags. Dib nodded as he carried Zim to bed with him   
"Just lay with me"  
He said as he looked at Zim and needily tugged on his arms.   
"Oh alright, how could I say no to such a handsome face?"  
Zim squished around Dib's stubbled cheeks.  
"I should shave soon."  
Dib mumbled as he shut his eyes  
Zim laid with him and shook his head  
"I like your beard...makes you look manly"  
"I like you..."  
Dib started but fell asleep after a short while.  
"Sleep well my Dib."

Zim smiled at Dib and got up as he started down the hallway to his room, but yelped when he was grabbed. Zim kicked and yelled for help,  
"Gir! Gaz! Anybody! Help me!"  
Gaz immediately ran out of her room and grabbed whoever it was but paused as she looked at Lewis confused. Lewis blinked back worriedly in fear, Gaz was terrifying. Gaz let him go and eyed him suspiciously before taking Zim where he needed.   
Gaz scribbled on the board from her bag and held it up for Zim to see,  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just confused..."  
"As am I, why would Lewis do that?"  
Zim shrugged  
"I didn't even know him. He might've been just trying to help me"  
"Maybe."  
Gaz wrote,  
"Regardless I have this gut feeling that you're in danger, you're spending the day with me."  
"Oh! Okay!"  
Zim said, a little surprised but excited. Gaz was serious but smiled slightly at Zim.  
"If anyone tries anything I'll be right next to you, ok? "  
Gaz wrote down. Zim smiled back.   
"Okay. So what are your plans for today?"  
"Well I have to eat...and then I was going to head to the library"  
"Dib's library..."  
Zim hummed softly as he shifted a bit and the result of earlier moved around in him as well. He thought a bit to himself as he looked over at Gaz  
"Do you think I could reason with Membrane?"  
"It's best to give him time. Maybe Dad will come around."  
He nodded as he got up  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat"  
Gaz followed Zim downstairs and sat with Zim at the servants table for lunch.  
"Oh, princess Gaz! Are you sitting with us today?"  
Gaz nodded and smiled weakly back.   
Membrane looked over from the main table and furrowed his brow,  
Were Zim and Gaz still mad about the wedding and sitting at the other table to avoid him? It was best to give them space. Zim smiled at all the servants and ate a bit as he chatted with a few, happy to be able to socialize with some people  
Once Zim was finished he got up with Gaz and headed to the library but kept an eye on the guards  
Lewis meanwhile stood by Dib's door and waited for him to wake up.   
⚠️Rape on a sleeping body trigger warning⚠️

Lewis mustered up his courage and quickly slipped into Dib's dark room.  
Dib lay in his underwear above the covers, snoring away. Lewis silently closed and locked the door as he took his armor off until he was in nothing but his boxers and went over to get on top of Dib.   
"I've wanted to do this for so long..."  
Lewis mumbled, practically inaudible as he gazed at Dib's slumbering face, fingers ghosting over his handsomely sculpted features. He carefully inched off the prince's boxers and got off his own as he threw them to the side and turned Dib over ever so slightly, resting his hands on Dib's waist.  
"Holy shit, that's way bigger than I thought it'd be, gods this is gonna be great."  
Lewis slowly wrapped his hand around Dib's member and started to stroke. Dib whined a bit in his sleep as he shifted a bit and a large blush spread across his face, him biting his lip. As Lewis stroked he felt Dib grow hard in his hand, Lewis bit his lip excitedly and licked his lips. Lewis had started to get a bit hard himself from doing this to Dib as he widened his legs a bit. Lewis took a deep breath and started to prep himself, there was no way Dib would fit in him raw, Lewis stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked of them to get them wet then shakily inserted a digit into his ass.   
He bit his lip, doing his best not to make too much noise as he kept an eye on the sleeping prince  
One wrong move and he was done for. Lewis added another finger and scissord them, hissing quietly at at the pain. Once he felt ready he took another deep breath to steel himself and was ready to begin. He held himself over dib and slowly and carefully let Dib's member go into himself and let out a small gasp as Dib leaned his head back.   
Lewis immediately clamped his lips shut, Dib couldn't wake up, he couldn't. Lewis pulse dropped from his panic when Dib smacked his lips and turned his head, still completely asleep and still snoring. Lewis let out a sigh of relief as he started to move on dib a bit and rested his hands on his chest as he bit his lip. Lewis gave a soft sigh and sped up, this is what he'd dreamed of for years, but this time Lewis wouldn't be ripped from it by waking up.   
He looked at Dib's soft skin, so wanting to mark him for his own, to show everyone that Dib was all his and that Zim was just another block in the road. Or better yet Dib making his neck so bruised it looked entirely purple and red. Lewis moaned lowly at that and covered his mouth with his hand. Dib shifted a bit, finally feeling the person on top of him as he gripped the sheets and panted a bit. Lewis moaned loudly at Dib's movements, sensitive from inexperience and snapped his eyes open as he froze.  
'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up...'  
Lewis thought desperately as he focused on Dib's face in fear. He didn't wake up he just felt it now as his mind trailed off about another dream and he moaned.  
"A...ah~"  
Lewis sighed in relief and continued moving, this was so much better then he thought it would be,  
"Ah~oh zim~"  
Dib moaned as Lewis got a slightly angry face. Lewis scowled and picked up the pace, he was now going much faster, Zim couldn't possibly be as good as he was. Lewis was far more attractive and probably better at sex too.  
Dib moaned a bit louder as his mind got rid of Zim. Going back to the person he genuinely used to have a crush on and the one main person that was the reason he used the jerk off room  
.   
.   
.   
Lewis

"Lewi~"  
Dib moaned involuntarily as his sleeping mind spun a perverse scene where he had Lewis in his lap and Zim on his face, with that sweet slit up against his lips.  
Lewis blushed at the pet name Dib had called him when they were younger and he moaned back.  
"Diiib~"  
Dib bit his lip and smiled to himself as he started to reach his climax. Lewis's head was spinning as he continued and started to get a bit rougher as he started to reach his climax as well. Lewis balances on the edge for a painful second then yelled loudly as he came onto himself and Dib. Lewis just caught his breath unaware that Dib had woken up and was stunned into silence. Lewis started to shift and rotate on Dib, wanting to make him come.  
"L...lewis!? "  
Dib blushed profusely as he looked up at the other male and covered his face. He had just had a wet dream about him so he couldn't exactly be mad he was just...stunned   
Lewis snapped his eyes open and yelped.  
"D-dib!"  
Dib blushed more as he looked Lewis over and gulped a bit as he continued to pant  
"What are you doing? Why am I?"  
Dib's eyes wandered down and he yelped and pulled out of Lewis and scrambled back and pulled blankets over his crotch.  
"Why the fuck was I in you? What's going on!?"  
Lewis hid himself as he tried to think of an excuse  
"Listen Dib...I...I can explain I swear...I just wanted to...um"  
"Fuck me? While I was asleep? And in a committed relationship? Sure I had a crush on you a few years ago, but it's too late by now. You sneak into my room and force yourself onto me while I'm asleep and can't give consent? What the fuck Lewis."  
"D...dib please hear me out...you liked it I could tell just please..."  
He tried to get closer to Dib as he held the prince's arms  
"Let me make you feel good"  
Dib pushed Lewis away.  
"Just go away, I need to process what the fuck just happened, and to actually sleep, that's what I was supposed to do anyways..."  
Lewis sighed and nodded as he got his boxers on and got his Armor back, walking out. Dib curled up, getting pissed at the erection poking him. Dib grabbed it and roughly jerked off, he felt like shit and his head was spinning. He was coated in come and was exhausted, he trudged to the shower and turned on the water. He felt so confused and distraught, though thoughts still raced in his head about the dream he had. He held his head and grumbled a bit as he stepped into the shower.  
"Fuck...why is this still in my head"  
Sure the idea of a threesome was hot, but he didn't feel like Zim would enjoy that, Zim would likely be awfully jealous, besides Dib wanting the both of them was cruel, Dib was terrible at sharing, always had been. He hoarded letters and books, blankets and attention. He hated sharing, sometimes sharing their father's affection with Gaz was hard, he could never balance a threesome, much less a polygamous relationship.

Zim was currently in the library but paused when he saw Lewis come in looking as guilty as fuck. He glared a bit as he mumbled some things and leaned against the wall. Zim blinked up from his book from beside Gaz and hopped down to talk to the guard.  
"Are you alright? You look like something's wrong."  
Lewis glared at Zim.  
"I'm fine..."  
Zim stepped back a bit as he glared straight back  
"Tallests, I was just worried"  
He hissed as he walked off again and hugged himself, something felt wrong  
"You alright?"  
Gaz wrote as she looked at Zim.   
"Yeah but...Lewis just puts me off and...i think he did something"  
Gaz narrowed her eyes.  
"Rule No.1 follow your gut, look into it."  
Zim nodded as he hurried out of the library and went to dibs room as he knocked on the door.   
"Fuck off!"  
Dib called from his bed.  
"Dib, it's me.."  
Zim answered back.  
Dib got up and opened the door as he hugged Zim tightly, Dib whimpered and buried his head in Zim's shoulder.  
"What's wrong Dib?"  
"I'll tell you in a second..."  
Dib lead Zim to a bed that had been stripped of about three of the topmost blankets.  
"Dib-love what...whats wrong...why are you acting so weird..."  
He asked as he looked at Dib worriedly  
"Something happened while I was asleep, someone I trusted came in and has non consensual sex with my sleeping body, who wouldn't be fucked up by that?"  
"O...oh..."  
Zim looked terrified as he hugged Dib and rested his head under his chin  
"Do you need help cleaning?"  
"No, I couldn't go back to bed without cleaning, so I've already done that."  
"Oh ok. Want me to rest with you then? "  
Zim asked as he smiled at him.Dib nodded and pulled Zim close in a hug. Zim hugged him back and stayed close as he purred.   
"Just a lot has been going on, it feels like every other second something bad happens and I just need a break to be calm and happy..."  
Zim kissed Dib lightly and smiled at him  
"Then I'll make you happy, that's my job is it not?"  
Dib sighed and nodded.  
"Thank you Zim, I love you so much."  
"I love you too Dib-love"  
He purred as he kept Dib close as there was then a knock on the door.

This one is extra long y'all!  
Thanks to my co-writer, moth for doing editing


	17. Chapter 17

"Go away."  
Dib said loudly.  
"I want to apologize..."  
Lewis said through the door.  
"Too soon Lewis. Too fucking soon."  
"Dib please. I'm sorry for what I did I know it was wrong. You should be able to choose who you love...I'm sorry I tried to force it on you."  
"I trusted you, and you broke that trust, I don't think I'll be able to look at you for a long time."  
Dib hissed, Lewis sighed and looked away.  
"Dib...if your going to push me away then I just want to tell you that your dad says your lifted from the rules."  
"I was ordered to tell you hours ago, but I was selfish and kept it to myself.... Tell Zim I'm sorry too."  
Dib sighed as Lewis walked out and he looked at Zim with a sort of sorry look. On Zim's face there was only rage.  
"Zim...I can't help, but feel guilty in all this"  
"Dib, as someone who's been raped, it's never your fault, it's theirs."  
Zim said softly as his rage melted away.  
"Let's just forget about it and be happy, those rules are gone! We can do as we please... That reminds me, Gir is probably up by now!"  
Zim scampered to his room to check on Gir who was likely waking from his nap.   
Gir had also started to get into more things in he bathroom and had even made a hole in the toilet as he ran around in the bathroom.   
"GIR!"  
Gir looked up happily and stuck his tongue out.  
"I did that!"  
Zim scooped Gir up immediately to get him out of trouble,  
"You've made a mess, and you're filthy! I leave you alone for two minutes and-"  
Zim sighed,  
"Sorry, I did leave you unsupervised for a while, and scolded you for having fun after cramping you in a restroom... Let's get you cleaned up and you can play outside okay?"  
"Okie dokie!"  
Dib smiled from the doorway of the bathroom.  
"You're gonna be an amazing mom."  
Zim turned and blushed violently,  
"D-dib! I didn't see you t-there!"  
"I know~"  
He said as he went up and hugged Zim from behind as he kissed his head.  
"Do you need help cleaning GIR? "  
He asked as he looked at the small robot who put his hands up   
"Yeah, he got himself all messy..."  
Zim said as he pressed into Dib's touch. Gir blinked up at Dib.  
"Are you gonna marry my master?"  
Dib blushed a bit as he looked away  
"I...i haven't really thought about it for awhile...but"  
He looked at Zim  
"Zim"  
"Hmm?"  
Zim asked as he wiped some dirt off Gir's cheek. Dib got in front of Zim and got down on one knee  
"I've been thinking alot and I...I really love you Zim...so...will you make me the happiest prince in the world and marry me?"  
Zim blinked as his brain processed and after a noise from his pak, Zim went impossibly blue.  
"I-um... yes! I would v-very much l-like to be your mate."  
Dib smiled and got up as he kissed Zim and wrapped his arms around him as he looked down at Zim with a happy smile. Gir squirmed happily in Zim's arms and clapped excitedly. Zim looked a Gir and smiled,  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
Zim said softly and smiled at the Sir unit,  
"And you'll need a new disguise in order to play in the castle or outside..."  
GIR nodded as Dib left the room and went to his fathers office. He opened the door without warning, but paused seeing his father making out with one of the Royal guards.   
Dib took a deep breath and knocked on the door loudly. His father jumped and looked at the door, eyes going wide behind goggles.  
"D-dib!"  
"Hi dad, who's this?"  
The guard waved nervously, It was Clem, one of Dib's favorite cooks, but why was he in here with his dad in guard armor?  
"This is uh...Clem...one of our chefs..."  
Membrane said a bit nervously as Dib shrugged it off  
"Oh well...i just came to inform you I'm getting married to Zim."  
Clem's face lit up,  
"That's wonderful, I'm so excited for you you two! Oh! I have to make the most amazing cake for it and-"  
"Thanks Clem, Zim would love that."  
Membrane placed a hand on his son's shoulder,  
"Do you love him to the ends of the earth and in in every inch of your soul?"  
"Yes, I do."  
Membrane looked down then nodded,  
"Then you have my blessing."  
Dib smiled brightly and hugged his dad tight  
"Thank you Dad"  
He said as he smiled at him and quickly left to go inform Zim on the good news as he squealed happily to himself. Clem smiled softly,  
"I love your kids so much."

Zim was currently scrubbing off GIR as he huffed a bit.  
"Where did you even get a slug Gir?"  
Gir only smiled and hummed as he played with a rubber ducky in his huge bathtub. Zim sighed as he put some bubbles in the bath and jumped when Dib walked in.   
"Dad gave me his blessing,when do you want to get married?"  
"The first snow."  
Zim answered softly, as Dib wrapped his arms around his small waist and kissed his cheek from behind. Zim smiled as he held onto Dib's arms and leaned into the touch as he looked down a bit.  
"Hey Dib... you know how I said there was a small chance I would get pregnant?"  
"Yeah?..."  
Dib asked nervously, a little scared of what Zim would say next, he needed a little more time before even thinking about having kids.  
"Well I...I might be pregnant...I don't know yet, but I think that I may have a kid."  
He said with a smile, Dib took a breath,   
"O-okay, I'm, I'm still scared, I'm not sure if I'm ready, I need to sleep on it... In fact we should head to dinner and go to bed, it's mid autumn, winter will be here before you know it..."  
He nodded as he he patted GIR  
"Stay here for Mo-Zim while I go to eat, ok?"  
He said as he pet Gir's head. And took him out of the tub and dried him off before heading out of the room.  
"I'll bring you some to eat!"  
Zim called out to Gir and bit his lip, Gir was quite chaotic and needed space, Zim would work on a disguise for him the minute they got back.  
They made it to the dining hall and sat at the main table with Gaz and Membrane, Clem came out of the kitchen humming with a beautiful cake.  
"Ah, Dib, Zim, you're here, we were just about to make a toast."  
Membrane held up a goblet of wine,   
"To my son and his fiancé's engagement."  
Gaz held her glass up and so did Zim and Dib as they clinked glasses and smiled. This was a good day. It had to be a good day. Well...it was going to be a really good day, until the next day Zim started to get cramps.   
Zim was lying in bed with Dib as Gir snored at the end of the bed in his new disguise, when the first pang of pain came.  
Zim hissed at it. Dib turned and asked,  
"Are you alright?"  
"J-just cramping..."  
Zim shakily got out of bed and went to the bathroom,   
"P-pak run a diagnostic..."  
Zim sat on the toilet seat cover and waited for the information.   
"Running diagnostic"  
The PAK paused for a second before speaking again,  
"You are currently holding, two smeets"  
The PAK said as it went off again and Zim smiled to himself before vomiting. 

Zim wiped his mouth once he finished vomiting and felt his spooch.  
"Two, I get two of you, I'm the luckiest Irken alive, oh I already love you so much. You're gonna love your daddy and your brother..."  
Zim smiled and rubbed his stomach softly.  
"My smeets."  
Dib worriedly walked into the bathroom as he sat down by Zim  
"You doing alright Zim? You left in quite a hurry"  
He said as he held his hand. Zim only smiled back.  
"Oh Dib, I've never felt better."  
Dib smiled  
"You seem to be in a happy mood"  
Zim beamed as Dib picked him up and carried him back to bed,  
"I am, we're having twins after all."  
Dib froze when Zim said that as he set the Irken down  
"Your having kids?"  
Zim nodded,   
"Two smeets, are you excited?"  
"Y-Yeah Zim that's great."  
He said in a shaky tone  
"Dib- you don't seem very happy, you sound terrified!"  
"I am terrified..."  
Zim seemed saddened as he held his stomach and got up.  
"I should go change"  
He mumbled as he went and grabbed some clothes  
"O-okay, I'll watch Gir and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."  
Dib sighed as he looked at the snoring Sir unit, he could do this.  
Zim got on some nice clothes and quickly went past Dib as he headed to the garden  
Zim looked at the small sapling where Dib said he buried their first child. Zim fell to his knees and looked sadly at the tree,   
"I'll keep them safe this time, I promise."  
He started to cry a bit as his tears fell on the sapling and he sniffled a bit... Did Dib want to abandon him now?  
"What's wrong?"  
A sweet voice asked, Zim looked up at the large chef. Zim wiped his tears futilely.   
"I...I've just been thinking about things"  
Zim said as he looked back down, Clem sat beside him,  
"Me too... I always like to come to the garden to think, it's nice, with the leaves falling and all. Oh, how 'bout I make you some hot chocolate?"  
Zim smiled a bit, but shook his head.  
"It's ok I just... I think Dib is mad at me"  
He said as he held his stomach and sighed   
"Why would he be mad?"  
"Dib, isn't ready for kids and I want them so so bad..."   
Zim grossly oversimplified.  
"O-oh well Zim you have to understand that the time might not be right and-"  
"I'm already having twins"  
"Oh, I see your dilemma... that happened with my mother, see she was abandoned by her lover and family and raised me on her own, and now I take care of her in her old age."  
Zim shivered at the thought as he curled up even more  
"D-Dib's gonna leave me..."  
"He would never do that! He is the kindest most caring person ever to be in line for the throne, he's just scared."  
"Yeah, but he... he said he was terrified...he looked at me with a scared look and my heart immediately dropped"  
"Everyone's scared of having kids, even if it's only a little bit, he'll come around... you two best get married soon, lest the people start rumors."  
"Yeah, we want our wedding on the first snow."  
Clem smiled at that,  
"Well there's something to look forward to! I'm sure everyone will be very happy"  
Zim sighed,  
"I hope so..."  
Clem patted Zim's shoulder and got up to head inside. Zim felt better now and stood, running a bit to catch up with Clem,  
"I'll take you up on that offer of hot chocolate."  
Clem smiled a bit brighter and nodded as he took Zim to the kitchen and started to make some. Zim rested his head on the counter as Clem made the delicious smelling beverage, the cocoa and heavy cream mixed heavenly and Zim felt himself calm.The small Irken smiled a bit as he watched Clem work and once he was done he silently took a sip of the cocoa and his eyes lit up.  
"This is delicious!"  
"It's my mom's old recipe, she would make it when I needed cheering up, I thought it would help you too."  
Zim smiled brightly at Clem  
"Thank you Clem...this was going really out of your way and I'm happy I can talk to you"  
"Well, you can always talk to me, I love making people feel better."  
Zims smile widened as he took another sip of the hot chocolate.  
Clem filled a cup himself and started drinking.  
"Ah, just like mama's."  
Zim chuckled a bit and continued to drink until Dib came looking for him  
"Zim, there you are, you worried me half to death!"  
Dib hugged Zim tightly with one arm, the other holding a sleeping Gir. Zim winced a bit, but smiled  
"I was just talking to Clem about a few things"  
Dib sighed in relief,  
"You didn't tell me where you went and just ran off, I was bound to be worried..."  
Dib kissed his cheek gently to apologize for raising his voice earlier.  
"It's ok Dib-love"  
Zim cooed as he looked at Clem  
"Thanks again Clem"  
As Dib walked him out, Gir gave a soft snore and shifted in his sleep in Dib's arm,  
"How did you get him asleep so fast?"  
"Oh, I just let him tucker himself out with the other kids."  
Dib said with a smile as he pet Gir's soft disguised head  
Dib nodded as he kissed Zim's head lightly  
"My dad wants to see you"  
He said as he looked down at Zim  
"Y-you'd didn't tell him d-did you?"  
Dib paused  
"Zim...we couldn't keep this a secret again..."  
Zim whimpered softly,  
"Okay..."  
Zim started to walk to Membrane's office, when he got to the door he knocked and waited for a response while he quaked in fear. Membrane walked to the door and opened it  
"Oh Zim! Come in! "  
He said as he opened the door more and Zim walked in  
"A..am I in trouble? "  
"Of course not, we just need to talk about a few things."  
Membrane sat at his desk and Zim sat across from him, fingers fidgeting as he did.  
"W-what about? If it's about taking care of them, I have alot of practice! Y-you see I had a younger hatch- uhhh brother that got into some bad scrapes and I'd take care of him, or! When I worked in food service, I learned to tough it out through pain, a-and I cared for my dog Gir for years until I lost him, but I found him again thank goodness."  
Zim rambled nervously about Skoodge and Gir and working with Sizzlor.  
"Zim, Zim...I'm not talking about that I just- If you could not announce it to the kingdom? A birth before marriage would look extremely bad."  
"Oh... right, I won't, my lips are sealed"  
"In other news, we need to go over some rules for those in the royal family and duties you will have as royalty."  
"Of course! Anything to be able to help my new family"  
He said with a smile as he sat up straighter,Membrane smiled back  
They chatted for a bit before Membrane got up.  
"Let's go get you fitted for an actual crown"  
Membrane smiled as he lead Zim over to a smaller bright room with tons of jewelry and crowns.  
"Woah."  
"Is there any metal you're allergic to?"  
He shook his head  
"Only if there's any metal made of meat or water"  
Zim joked, Membrane chuckled, he picked up a small silver circlet that glimmered with beauty. Membrane placed it on Zim's head,  
"Hmm, yes!"  
Zim smiled brightly as he stood up straight and the small rubys on the crown shimmered.  
"I love it!"  
"Very good, let's see what Gaz and Dib think."  
Zim nodded as he followed Membrane to Gaz's room and peeked inside  
"Gods Gaz, what if Dad banishes him, or if I do something wrong?"  
Gaz wrote on her board and showed it to Dib.  
"We have company."  
Dib turned to the door. Membrane put a hand on the Irken's shoulder as Zim smiled a bit at the two.  
"Son, I have just fitted Zim for a crown. What do you think?"  
"He looks so... queenly."  
Dib said softly as his pupils dilated at the sight of Zim.   
"Yes well...he soon will be, because I have decided to retire from my spot as king once you two are married."  
"But why!?"  
"Dib I am getting too old to be working as a king with all these responsibilities! And I feel that the kingdom would do better with you"  
Dib took a deep breath.  
"Very well."  
Membrane nodded and patted Zim's shoulder before walking out.   
"Well this is exciting..."  
Zim said as he sat on Dib's lap and rested on his chest, Dib rubbed under his pak.   
Dib was not prepared for this. He didn't know how to rule a kingdom and he was going to have two kids to take care of.   
"I need to go do some studying. Watch Gir for me?"  
"Of course love."  
Zim pecked Dib's cheek sweetly and stood to go find and watch over the rowdy Sir unit. Dib rubbed his forehead tiredly after Zim left and Gaz looked confused  
"What's wrong? "  
She wrote,  
"I'm worried is all, there's a lot on my plate, and I don't know what to do."  
"You need to care for each other... You know Zim will always be there for you."   
She wrote again as she tapped the board. Dib sighed,   
"You're right. Well I better get studying in speech writing and etiquette."  
"You've been reading about it since you were 4!"  
"Never hurts to learn more sis!"  
"Go. Comfort. Zim. He's pregnant with twins and those don't usually have some good turnouts."  
Dib bit his lip and nodded, anxious to upset his terrifying little sister.   
Zim was currently humming to himself as he cradled GIR. Dib entered the room and smiled, why should he be worried? With Zim by his side he could do anything.  
Zim smiled when he walked in   
"Hey Dib-love"  
Zim greeted in a soft tone as he set Girnext to him.   
"I thought you were going to study."  
"I changed my mind."  
Dib said as he kissed the back of Zim's neck softly and hugged him. Zim chuckled a bit and held onto Dib's hand as he leaned onto him  
"Are you really ok with me being pregnant?"  
"Of course I am, I will support your decision no matter what."  
Zim smiled and kissed Dib's hand  
"Thank you Dib."  
"No problem. We're gonna be just fine."  
Dib mumbled as he rubbed Zim's belly.


	18. Chapter 18

⚠️Miscarriage trigger warning ⚠️   
Two weeks later Zim woke up in a cold sweat to his pak beeping frantically.  
"Pak? What's going on?"  
Zim asked frantically  
"Warning, Smeet 2 has absorbed smeet one to maintain strength."  
Zim went pale as he curled up and whimpered. Dib got up due to the loud beeping as he grumbled a bit and rubbed his eyes  
"Hm...Zim? Zim, what's wrong? "  
He asked as he felt around for his glasses and put them on. Zim let out a sob and dived into Dib's arms. Dib looked at him worried as he rubbed Zim's back  
"W-we lost one."  
Zim said through sobs.   
"What?"  
Dib asked as Zim cried harder and clenched onto him.  
"One of them ate the other in the womb...."  
Dib got a saddened look on his face as he held Zim closer and kissed his head.  
"I'm so sorry Zim"  
Zim whimpered and snuggled closer into Dib, at least autumn was almost over and wedding preparations were in full swing, Membrane had given his resignation speech yesterday and invited the citizen's to the royal wedding.  
Dib rubbed Zims back a bit more before getting up and wrapping a blanket around Zim as he brought him down stairs   
"He needs comfort!"  
Dib yelled to no one in particular as Gaz and his father looked over.  
"What?"  
Gaz asked, her voice finally back.   
"Zim just lost one of his kids"  
Dib said as the small Irken clung onto Dib tightly, hating to talk of it. Gaz's eyes widened and she went to hug the two.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Membrane hugged them as well as he let out a small sigh  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Does anyone else want to comfort eat and curl up and cry?"  
Gaz asked as tears stung her eyes, the four had grown extremely attached over the past weeks. Zim and Dib nodded as Membrane went to go grab some food,  
"Head to your rooms. I'll have some people bring food soon."  
"N-no, I don't want to be alone..."  
Gaz mumbled as she clung to her older brother, hiding her wet face in his shirt.   
"It's ok Gaz...you can come to my room"  
Dib said softly as he walked the two to his room and sat down. Once out of the others eyes, Gaz's choked sobs turned into wails, despite her reputation of being terrifying, she was horrified by Zim's pregnancy.  
Years ago Gaz had lost her best friend to childbirth after the girl had miscarriage after miscarriage. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Zim hugged Gaz tightly as she shook uncontrollably.  
"Don't cry for me Gaz... It's ok"  
Zim said as he curled up on her lap.   
Gaz hugged him and wiped her eyes before lying down and snuggling into Dib's soft bed. Dib smiled at them as he laid down as well and smiled softly.  
"Let's talk about something happy."  
Dib suggested softly to his fiancé and sister. They both nodded as Zim thought for a second,  
"I'm still having a kid."  
"And we're getting married in a few weeks."  
Dib said as he kissed Zim's forehead. Zim smiled and chuckled a bit as Gaz spoke,  
"I can talk again..."  
They were much calmer now. Gaz yawned and snuggled into her brother, crying always tired her out, Dib smiled and wrapped an arm around her and shut his eyes, Zim rested on his other side and closed his eyes, it was still late after all. Gir was still fast asleep at the end of the bed, Dib felt his eyelids get heavy and shut them. 

Zim started to glow again as he slowly drifted off into a nice and peaceful sleep though woke up to the feeling of kicking on his stomach as he sat up and squealed happily. Zim purred and nuzzled into Dib's back, excited to tell him, but also wanting him to sleep. Dib snored a little in his sleep and sat up after a bit as he let out a small yawn.   
"Morning..."  
Dib mumbled to Zim, Gaz groaned tiredly and turned the other way.  
"Morning Dib-love."  
"Guess what happened while you were asleep!!"  
Zim said excitedly  
"What's that love? "  
"They kicked!"  
Dibs eyes widened and he smiled brightly  
"That's great honey!!"  
Zim purred happily at Dib's excited tone and smiled into the sweet kiss Dib gave him. The baby kicked agai, but in a more violent manner making Zim wince a bit.   
"Ow..."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah... just a rough kick..."  
Zim placed one small hand on his slightly larger belly.  
Thank goodness smeets were tiny, though he was worried the smeet might grow as big as human babies...  
He rubbed his own stomach for a bit before getting up.  
"I should go get something to eat"  
He said as he headed to the door.   
"Come back soon darling!"  
Dib called as he laid back down, still tired, at this point Zim could wander as he pleased. He held his stomach as he silently went to the kitchen  
"Chefs?"  
Clem and a few other chefs looked at Zim,  
"Yes lord Zim? What can I do for you?"  
Clem asked with a smile.   
"Can I get something small to eat please? "  
He asked as he smiled back at the kind illiterate chef.  
"Of course, sweets as usual?"  
Zim nodded.  
Clem soon whipped up sweet pancakes for Zim and topped it with strawberries, then set in in front on Zim.  
"Enjoy! And if you need anything, just ask."  
"Thank you Clem! '  
Zim chirped in a happy tone as he sat at the table and started to eat a bit as the baby kicked harder. Zim finished the pancakes and thanked Clem and the other chefs before heading up to Membrane's office to say good morning.  
Zim knocked on the door,  
"Come in."  
Zim opened the door and smiled as his soon to be father-in-law.   
"Ah Zim, you're awake! Are you doing better today?"  
Zim nodded,  
"When's the first snow?"  
"In about 2-3 weeks I'd say."  
Zim clapped his hands excitedly as he sat down by Membrane's desk  
"The baby's been kicking an awful lot and I'm wondering if it may be a bad thing"   
"Hmm, we could visit the med bay."  
Zim shivered, remembering the last time he went to a med bay.  
"No. Pak, run a diagnostic of my smeet."  
"Running diagnostics"  
The PAK hummed for a bit before speaking,  
"Smeet seems to be in unstable conditions and is likely to die within the next 24 hours"  
Zim whimpered as Membrane just stared.  
"H-how did you- never mind, how can we save your child?"  
"P-pak, what can I do to save my smeet?"  
The humming made Zim's heart race.  
"Smeet is in stage 2 of deterioration to prepare for winter months,"  
The pak hissed with a small spark  
"Cannot be saved..."  
Zim immediately started to sob as he held his stomach  
"No no no...my baby"  
He cried as he gripped onto the clothing and looked down. Zim wailed loudly and curled up on the floor, his pak flashing red.  
"Stress levels at dangerous levels, mandatory shut down will begin."  
Then the lights went dark and Zim was as still as a corpse.  
"What did I-"  
Membrane was interrupted as Zim was zapped awake.  
Zim held his head and groaned.  
"Ugh, what happened? My pak shut off..."  
"Zim you...here...get up and I'll explain"  
Membrane said as he helped Zim up and explained that he had seen this before and that his child had suffocated due to the umbilical cord around their neck as Zim let out a shaky breath and nodded as he few tears fell.  
Zim whimpered and hugged himself.  
"I suppose I should explain the whole pak thing..."  
"Please do."  
Membrane muttered tiredly,  
"My people need them to survive, it's a life support that contains our very being, it heals us, helps us, let's us do everything. Without it? We're nothing... My people are quite scientifically advanced."  
Membrane paused for a second as he kneeled down by Zim  
"Zim it's nothing to be ashamed of...different is ok, it's just...why didn't you tell me sooner? "  
"Fear mostly..."  
Membrane put a hand on Zim's shoulder and smiled at him  
"There's nothing to be afraid of..."  
Zim sighed.  
"I'm gonna go find Dib."  
He nodded and Zim got up as he made his way to Dib's room  
Zim opened the door and Dib smiled at Zim as he played with Gir on the floor.  
"Darling, you're back!"  
"We lost it."  
Zim said as he kneeled down by Dib and held his stomach  
"It's suffocating...I-I'm killing it"  
Dib's eyes went wide and he hugged Zim close. Zim sniffled before speaking up.  
"I should've remembered that smeets can't survive the cold... I thought that because it was part human..."  
Zim's lip trembled and he started to cry again.  
"It's ok Zim it's ok..."  
Dib said as he rubbed Zims back and kissed his head.  
"I killed another smeet Dib! I...I'm a murderer! "  
"You didn't mean to Zim, it wasn't your fault."  
Dib pulled Zim closer. Gir whined and rested his head in Zim's lap sadly.  
"Why does everything go so wrong?"  
The Irken cried as he held onto Dib's shirt and used it to sopp up his tears.  
"Why can't I be happy?"  
"I don't know. I wish I make this better..."  
He stayed with Dib for quite awhile and the PAK once again turned on  
"Smeet expired"  
Zim whimpered and clung to Dib.  
Dib kissed Zim's forehead as he let out a soft sigh  
"Things will be better soon, I promise."

Zim was lying in bed as white light streamed through the window.  
"Zim, Zim darling get up!"  
Dib said excitedly as he shook Zim awake.  
"Wha?"  
Zim mumbled tiredly, it had been about two weeks since he lost his smeets, he was doing better but if he was alone for too long he'd break down.  
Dib scooped Zim up and went to show him out the window. Zim looked out the window and his eyes lit up,  
"The first snow!"  
He smiled brightly as he put his hands on the window and watched the snow fall in awe as his antenna raised.  
"It's beautiful! "  
He exclaimed as he looked over at Dib and the prince smiled as he looked at his beautiful lover.  
"Dib-love aren't you excited?"  
"I'm ecstatic love."  
Dib kissed Zim's neck lightly, and the alien purred happily.  
"By tonight you'll be mine legally, and I yours."  
Zim smiled brightly as he put his forehead on Dib's.  
"Oh Dibby... I've been waiting so long for this"  
"Well, let's get this started! We can't see each other till the wedding, old Siencia tradition."  
Dib pecked Zim's cheek and left his room to head to his own.  
Zim smiled and looked through his closet as he hummed a bit to himself and grabbed his crown before heading to Bethany.

Bethany beamed when she saw Zim and clapped her hands together.  
"I just finished your dress!"  
Zim was a bit suprised but smiled  
"Really? That's wonderful! "  
He said as he walked over to look at it.  
The dress was fluffy and snow white, falling to the floor, Zim immediately loved it.  
"I worked for about a week on it"  
She said as she looked at Zim's expression excitedly.  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"  
Zim exclaimed as he felt the soft fluff of the dress,  
She chuckled a bit  
"Go ahead and try it on!"  
She said happily as she watched Zim  
Zim slipped into the dress and did a little twirl.  
"It's a perfect fit!"  
Bethany clapped her hands together and hugged Zim  
"You look amazing Zim! "  
"All thanks to you!"  
Zim returned happily. He was so excited for the wedding and to see his Dib in a stunning coat.  
Zim hugged Bethany back before heading to Membrane to show him and to see if he would walk him down the aisle.

"Professor?"  
"Yes Zim?"  
"Would you possibly be willing to uh...walk me down the aisle? "  
Membrane smiled behind his coat,  
"Of course, I'd be honored to!"  
Zim smiled brightly  
"Thank you! Has Dib visited you yet? "  
Membrane nodded lightly,  
"He wanted to start as soon as possible, so we're starting at 10."  
It was currently 7:30 in the morning  
"I'm so excited!"  
Zim squealed as he sat down at Membrane's desk and smiled brightly.  
"I can't wait to see him! "  
Membrane chuckled heartily, Dib had said the same thing less than hour ago.  
Zim smiled a bit to himself as he then looked at Membrane  
"Would you like me to get you something to eat? "  
Membrane nodded and the two went downstairs.

Zim went to the kitchen happily as he fixed his crown  
"You look fantastic!"  
Clem chirped as he picked Zim up easily and beamed at him.  
Zim giggled when he was picked up and beamed at Clem  
"Why thank you! '  
"Your welcome, your majesty."  
Clem said playfully.  
Zim chuckled and rolled his eyes  
"Put me down now please my good sir"  
Clem obliged,  
"Well what can I get for ya?"  
"Something sweet please! "  
He said in a happy tone  
Clem went to work making a fruit salad for Zim, humming as he did.  
Zim smiled as he went to sit down with Membrane and talked with him for a bit.

Gaz sat behind her brother and styled his hair as he rambled nervously to her.  
"Gods I'm so nervous. What if I don't look right? What if he has second thoughts?"  
"Then order him to marry you."  
"Gaz! I can't do that!"  
"Sure you can, you're gonna be king soon. You can do what you want."  
"But we're not the northern kingdom! We can't order him to marry me because that would put a bad impression on the kingdom and it's mean."  
Gaz rolled her eyes,  
"I was just answering your question, I don't think he'll get cold feet. He loves you too much."  
"I guess, but...what if Lewis tries something and convinces him not to? "  
Gaz smacked Dib's face.  
"Cmon man! You're worrying too much! I promise everything will be fine!"  
He rubbed his cheek and sighed  
"Your right...I'll be fine..."  
Gaz smiled,  
"There ya go, you idiot."  
Gaz clapped Dib on the shoulder and smiled.  
"Just two more hours till you're a married man, let's go help with setting up."  
Dib nodded and they left

After a long two hours Zim let out a shaky breath as he held onto Membrane's arm and looked up at him.  
"You're doing great Zim."  
Zim smiled back from under his veil, silver circlet gleaming in the morning sun.  
He took another deep breath before the professor walked him out onto the aisle.  
Zim practically felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Dib fiddling with his fingers, nose red from the cold.  
Zims face turned a bit blue as he went up and stood in front of Dib as he smiled awkwardly  
"You look amazing..."  
Zim murmured lovingly , Dib blushed and smiled sheepishly,  
"I look like a trash can compared to your radiance."  
Zim chuckled a bit as Dib lifted the veil and smiled at Zim's beautiful face.  
The priest started to speak as the two said their vows.  
"Do you, Prince Dibble Feebly Membrane take Zim...  
What is your last name?""  
"Ira sir."  
"Zim Ira, to keep and to hold to love and to cherish as long as you both live?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Zim Ira, take prince Dibble feebly Membrane to keep, to hold, to love, and to cherish as long as both of you live? "  
"I do"  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Dib cupped Zim's cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss. Zim's gloved hands went to tangle lovingly into Dib's raven hair.  
The audience cheered as Zim smiled a bit and broke away from the kiss as he looked at his husband happily.  
Dib rubbed Zim's cheek with his thumb,  
"My Zim. My sweet, darling Zim."  
Dib gave a quick kiss on zims6 forehead before picking him up bridal style. Zim chuckled a bit and threw the batch of flowers he had into the crowd.  
A girl caught it and squealed, showing it happily to the boy beside her who blushed brightly.  
"To the festivities!"  
Zim yelled from Dib's arms happily.  
Everyone went to the castle where there was nice music and food for everyone to happily chat and eat.  
Clem rolled out a trolley with the most beautiful looking cake Zim had ever seen.  
Zims eyes widened at the cake and Dib set him down. There were two figurines. One of Dib and one of Zim.  
Dib awwed and plucked Zim's figure off the top.  
"Aww, you're so cute as a figurine."  
Zim blushed a bit as he messed with his hands and membrane started to cut some slices  
"Do you think these are edible?"  
Dib asked as he held the figurine, it felt firm, yet soft. Clem leaned over the table,  
"They're made of fondant, completely edible, wanted to experiment with it, I did however make clay models, I'm not just a chef, y'know, consider them my wedding gifts for you."  
Clem placed a small box on the table and smiled before leaving the two.  
"Hey, Zim,"  
"Hmm?"  
"Look I'm gonna eat you out."  
Dib ate the bottom half of the figurine and smirked at Zim. Zim blushed and shoved Dib lightly,  
"Dib!"  
Dib chuckled a bit and Zim used him as a sort of ladder as he grabbed the Dib figurine and ate the bottom half of that one as he huffed  
"There! "  
He said as he blushed a bit more and looked away as Dib ruffled Zim's wig  
"Your so adorable when you're mad! "  
Zim stuck out his tongue and ate the head of the Dib figure.  
"You ate my brain!"  
"S'not my fault your head is huge."  
"Which one?"  
Zim lightly smacked Dib's head,  
"This one idiot."  
Dib chuckled and kissed Zim's head as the soft music started and some of the torch lights went out, causing the ballroom to dim as Zim looked at his lover.  
"Dance with me?"  
Zim asked softly,  
"After I finish my cake of course."  
Zim said as he stabbed his cake and ate some  
Dib chuckled a bit and ate with Zim as some couples started to dance.  
Zim finished his slice and stood,  
"Well, come on Dib-love!"  
Dib held onto Zims waist and took his hand as he went to the dance floor.  
Zim laid his head on Dib's chest as they swayed.  
Dib hummed a bit as he danced with Zim and smiled as they slow danced  
The festivities went all afternoon and after sunset.  
It ended with Zim and Dib being lifted of chairs by the people and laughing till they couldn't breathe. When the people all filtered out, Zim clung tiredly to Dib.  
"Let's get you to bed."  
Zim nodded tired tiredly and twisted his wedding ring. Gir had already gone to bed earlier, servants took up piles of Gifts and slices of cake were stored, for now the two would sleep.  
Once they were in their room Zim let out a small yawn before his PAK beeped and he looked at it curiously  
"Unexpected smeet forming. Due date: three weeks."  
Zim paused for a second and looked at Dib.  
"Can we worry about it tomorrow, let's, just sleep for now."  
Zim nodded as he laid down and so did Dib. He cuddled up close and closed his eyes as he buried his head in the human's chest  
Dib felt his lids grow heavy and shut them, falling asleep easily.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Zim yawned as he sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes  
Dib was still fast asleep and Zim decided to let him rest, he felt a little queasy and dashed to the bathroom, skirting around the piles of gifts.  
Once he was in the bathroom he immediately threw up and panted a bit as he held his head  
His pak clicked and hummed.  
"Malfunction recognized, no smeet growth detected."  
Zim let out a sigh and got up as he stretched a bit and went to go change so that he would be presentable for opening the presents  
After changing Zim climbed back into bed and snuggled up to his warm Dib.  
Dib yawned a bit when Zim snuggled up with him as he opened his eyes a bit  
"Morning darling."  
Dib wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead sweetly.  
Zim smiled and looked up at dib  
"Morning dib-love! "  
He said in a happy tone as he hugged dib  
"We have a lot of gifts to open."  
Zim nodded as he got up and wrapped a blanket around himself  
Dib flopped out of bed and scooped Zim up, way too drunk on affection to be more than an inch away from him  
Zim giggled as he rested his head on dibs chest and stayed close as he was taken downstairs  
"Ah, it's the newly weds, Good morning you two."  
"Morning dad."  
Membrane smiled at them as he sat down at a table with a ton of presents  
"These came in this morning from those who couldn't attend."  
"Woah."  
Zim mumbled in awe of the gifts, there were so many, plus hundreds upstairs in their room  
Dib set Zim down and sat at the table  
"Would you like to go first Zim? "  
He asked as he got a present

Zim nodded and cut open the wrapping with his claw  
Dib watched with a small smile and inside would be a handful sewn dress  
Zim.'s eyes lit up at the delicate dress,  
"It's so beautiful."  
He snapped his contact covered eyes to Dib,  
"Your turn."  
Dib nodded and used a small knife to cut open his box as he hummed softly to himself  
Dib looked into the box and awwed as he pulled out what looked like a glass wind chime.  
"A traditional wedding chime, gifted to grant eternal love as long as it plays."  
Membrane smiled at that  
"That one was from the local craftsman...he built it with his wife"  
Membrane smiled at that  
"That one was from the local craftsman...he built it with his wife"  
"The one how became ill?"  
Membrane nodded,  
"May the gods heal her swiftly."  
Membrane nodded and Zim smiled as he opened another box and took out a bottle of wine as he chuckled a bit  
"We can save that one for something special."  
Dib said as he opened another box, looked in then blushed,  
"I think this one's for you."  
Dib handed Zim the box of lingerie and averted his eyes.  
Zim blushed a bit and looked at dib  
"Maybe after were done? "  
He suggested as he closed the box and bit his lip slightly  
"Oh absolutely."  
Zim grabbed a big box and opened it.  
Zim smiled at what he saw as he got some servants over to help him get it out. It was a wood carving of the two of them  
"The workmanship on this is lovely."  
Dib said as he felt the polished wood.  
"The wood Carver down by the alley made this..."  
Membrane said as he smiled at the piece of art  
"My highest compliments to them."  
Dib said as he opened another gift.  
He gasped excitedly,  
"A book!"  
Zim chuckled a bit  
"Whats it about dib-love? "

He asked as he loo"Iron casting!"  
Dib squealed,  
"We don't have any books on these!"  
ked at the back  
Zim laughed as he leaned back in his chair  
"I should get you more books"  
Dib smiled at his lover and set the book on the table, he would add it to the library catalogue later. Zim opened a gift and looked in  
Inside was a dazzleing ring with bright red rubys  
"Pretty!"  
Zim exclaimed and held it up.  
"That was from the blacksmith"  
Membrane said with a smile  
Dib opened a gift and pulled a soft winter cloak with a fur lining.  
"Nice! I'm sure Bethany made this"  
Dib said as he looked it over  
Membrane nodded,  
"She and her family are on leave to recover and care for their newborn."

"That's awesome! I hope for the best for them! "  
Zim said happily  
They continued to open the gifts and went upstairs after Dib asked his father to add the book to the catalog, Zim held one box in his hand, excited to try it on.  
Once they got into dibs room Zim quickly went to the bathroom and put one of the outfits on as dib waited on the bed in his boxers patiently  
Zim opened the bathroom door and smiled as he swung his hips tantalizing.  
"My tallest, are you not amazed?"  
Dib blushed a bit as he looked at zim and started to get a bit hard  
"God's you look amazing"  
"Of course I do, I'm your mate."  
Zim purred as he walked teasingly to the foot of the bed  
Dib leaned back a bit as he looked Zim over  
"You look a amazing in that outfit~"  
He said as he placed his hands on zims waist  
"And I'm all yours."  
Zim said as he sat on Dib's lap and rolled his hips to get him harder.  
Dib bit his lip as he moved up against Zim and kissed at his neck lightly  
"My Zim."  
Dib licked Zim's neck before nipping at it and giving a light rut against him.  
Zim let out a small moan as he bit his lip and smiled feeling the human on his skin  
"My king~"  
Zim purred as he pulled back and palmed Dib through his boxers,  
"Please you consort.~"  
Dib moaned when he was palmed as he shifted a bit and started to get his boxers off  
Dib pinned Zim down to the bed and smiled at him,  
"Yes my queen."  
Zim smiled up at dib as he shifted a bit under him  
"I'm the luckiest irken alive."  
Zim muttered softly  
Dib smirked a bit as he kissed Zim  
"I'd have to be the luckiest person to be alive"  
Zim pulled Dib back for another kiss, this one with scorching mouths to contract the cold outside  
Dib kissed back as he held onto zims waist as he started trying to get his lingerine off  
Zim lifted his hips to help Dib slide off the underwear, exposing a dripping slit beneath.  
dib blushed seeing zim like this as he shifted a bit  
"gods you make me hard so fast~"  
Zim's shoulders flushed slightly blue and Dib could see faint fleckles against Zim's skin, Dib leaned in to look at Zim's face as well and realized he has freckles there too.  
"Woah, I never knew you had freckles, they're beautiful."  
Zim purred at the praise and ground lightly against Dib, dampening the newly crowned King's boxers even more.  
dib leaned his head back and moaned as he quickly took off his boxers and held onto zims arms  
"What would you like me to do my queen?~"  
he asked a he looked at zim

Zim tilted his head to the side,  
"You always please me with your mouth, how about I return the favor?"  
Zim wet his lips with a soft pop and looked at Dib.  
Dib blushed a dark pink and nodded as he sat up a bit  
"do whatever you like~"  
Zim hummed happily and sunk to rest on Dib's strong thighs, Zim rubbed his cheek against the soft mammalian hair.  
dib moved his legs a bit to wrap around zim as he let out small breaths and watched what the irken did  
Zim rarely gave head to anyone, even as a prostitute, it always felt to demeaning, but with Dib he would happily serve the monarch til his expiration date. Zim gave a timid lick to Dib's leaking tip with his long serpentine tongue, Zim wished he wasn't so rusty, if he was better at this he could please his Dib much better.

dib let out a small moan feeling zims tongue. His body trembled slightly at the new feeling as zim smirked a bit and decided to wrap his tongue around dibs member  
Dib covered his mouth and looked up, trying not to come so soon, but Zim lying down with his whole tongue cooled around Dib was an image he would never forget, it was stunning.  
He couldn't help but release onto zim as zim let go and ate some that got into his mouth  
Zim stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
"Pbleh! Why did I think your come would taste better than other humans? Ughhh, gross,n-not that you're gross it's just it's very earthy and salty and-"  
"Zim, it's okay, Come isn't exactly a good taste..."  
Dib said softly as he pet Zim's head.  
Zim purred a bit as he got up and held himself over Dib  
"how'd you like to do this?"  
zim asked as he looked to dib  
"Anyway you want baby."  
Dib murmured as he kissed Zim's forehead.  
"I-I want to feel all the love you feel for me, sweet and romantic, y'know?"  
Zim answered shakily  
dib nodded as he took zim and pinned him down on he bed  
"want me to prep you first?"  
he asked as he held himself over the irken  
"Y-yeah. It's bee a while since we did this."  
They'd taken a break from sex after the loss of the twins  
Dib nodded as he sat up and sucked on his fingers a little before carefully putting them in zims slit  
Zim gasped at the gentle intrusion and dib paused to let Zim adjust and catch his breath, it had been almost a month since they last made love.  
Did continued for a bit after Zim adjusted as he scissored the irken until he came  
Zim's thighs shook a little as he caught his breath, it was only dib that could affect him in such a way  
Dib smirked a bit as he got above Zim  
"You ready? "  
He asked as Zim nodded  
Dib then remembered something,  
"Should we use protection?"  
Zim tilted his head and nodded,  
"As we see, I seem exceptionally fertile, I don't want to risk having a smeet till it warms up again..."  
Dib nodded as he got up and grabbed a condom from his dresser drawer before putting it on and getting back on zim  
"Ready?"  
Dib asked softly as he held Zim's cheek.  
Zim nodded and relaxed as Dib lined up  
Dib pushed into Zim carefully and Zim let out a gasp as he leaned his head back a bit  
"H-hot...."  
Dib panted, Zim was boiling, more so than usual, like a hot bath on cold skin.  
Dib bit his lip as he moved a bit, trying to cool down as he panted a bit  
Zim chirped as Dib started moving  
"G..gods your so hot Zim"  
Zim cooed at the praise and ground down up on Dib with a chirrup.  
Dib moaned as he continued to move. He held onto Zim tightly as he started to moan louder  
"Oh, Ziiiim, gods I love you."  
"I love you too dib~"  
He moaned as he got a look of pleasure on his face  
"I'm so glad I married you. What would I ever do without you?"  
Dib mumbled as he kissed up's Zim's body.  
Zim giggled a bit and put his hands on dibs head  
"S...stop...that tickles!"  
"Sorry, But you're just so cute!"  
Dib giggled back kissed where Zim's nose would be.  
Zim smiled and stuck his tongue out as his antenna went up  
Dib stuck his tongue out at his spouse in turn.  
Dib hit a particular spot and Zim's breath hitched.  
Dib smirked and hit that spot again as zim let out a loud moan and squirmed a bit  
"A-again..."  
Zim murmured as he was washed in euphoria,  
Dib obliged and thrust in again, this time pulling out to ram back in passionately.  
Zim moaned loudly as he gripped onto the sheets and got a look of pleasure on his face as he came  
As Zim tightened on him, Dib groaned loudly and bucked into Zim's clenching heat frantically.  
Zim moaned louder feeling dib as his body went up a bit and light pink sweat trickled down his face  
"Aaah~"  
Zim moaned blissfully as Dib sped up to reach his own climax  
"H-Harder!~"  
zim moaned,wanting to feel dib pounding into him

Zim's word had the effect of being true, for both the speed and pressure, and Dib  
Zim came once again as he breathed heavily and leaned his head back to catch his breath  
Dib slammed into Zim faster than he had in ages as Zim recovered from his 3rd orgasm beneath the human.  
Zim started to feel a bit of pain as his moans turned into whimpers and he gripped the sheets tighter  
Dib heard Zim's whimpers and quickly stopped to pull out and hold Zim's face,  
"Shit, did I hurt you?"  
he shook his head  
"J..just started to hurt a bit"  
he said as he held onto dibs arms  
"Here,"  
Dib pulled Dib into a soft hug,  
"Let's just stay here for a bit."  
Zim nodded as he snuggled close to Dib and there was a small knock on the door  
"I'm busy!"  
"Sorry Sire, there's news."  
"From who?"  
"The Atlan queen wishes to speak with you"  
The guard said as he looked at the queen terrified, Dib grumbled under his breath,  
"Give me five minutes."  
"Yes my lord!"  
Dib let go of Zim and got off the bed to get dressed.  
"Zim ,darling, why don't you go clean up?"  
Dib suggested as he pulled on some pants as his erection died down, nothing was more of a turn off then an angry monarch of a kingdom you upset.  
Zim nodded as Zim got up and went to go take a shower. Dib sighed as he put on his crown and walked out, looking at the queen  
"You wished to speak with me?"  
Gretchen's mother was fuming, she sputtered for words then slapped Dib across the face, the guard immediately drew his sword and growled at the queen David would not fail his king and would protect the royal family with his final breath. Dib stayed calm and stoic as he put a hand in front of David.  
"With words please. I know your angry but I did not wish to marry your daughter...she's just not my type"  
"But you married that whore instead?! You heartless bastard!"  
Dib's eye twitched and he took a deep breath and straightened his posture.  
"You will not speak about my wife that way, you are in my kingdom after all Queen Rosemary. I suggest you not threaten us, our workers are very loyal, unlike yours, who have to plead for you to fire a predator from your ranks."  
Dib said with a strained smile. She glared at him with a look of disgust.   
"Your leaders have always been heartless bastards.i had hoped that you would be different but now my daughter refuses to even leave her room!"  
She yelled at dib as the guard got his sword out   
"Miss, I will give you one warning to leave before I use force, you will not harm our King or slander his wife, who's much kinder than you could ever be."  
She gave a death glare to the guard  
"I assure you our kingdom is much larger and would crush yours if I die"  
and it was true. the atlan kingdom was significantly bigger  
"You don't kill for impudence here, we will ban you from our halls, now leave, if you wish to have a civil conversation write a letter asking for a conference with the king."  
David answered as he blocked Rosemary from Dib .  
"then I will! ill call the entire council and see what they have to say about this!"  
she yelled before going back to her carriage Dib Rubbed his face tiredly ,  
"My father is the one who gave me permission to marry Zim, but I am king now and I must deal with this from the front rather than the back."


End file.
